Consequences: Book One A Changing Destiny
by S. Wright
Summary: After a battle, Bunny decides she has had enough of the Senshi abuse. This is not a runaway fic. Complete
1. Chapter One

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.

This set in Sailor Moon R, the scouts haven't found the Princess or the crystal yet. Tux is here and so are the Generals and they are with him. Also, there ain't no strange pairings going on here.

It's gonna be Senshi/Generals, Sere/Darien. Also, as a warning to all the die hard lovers of the original, I'm mixing names, I just happen to like Darien more than Mamoru.

Furthermore, this is not a runway fic. Serena stays in Tokyo and there are no new scouts, the Outers will not show up and yes, Virginia, there a Beryl.

So read, review, and tell me what you think, but no flames, alright. I am open to all objective criticism.

As stated before, be kind and just enjoy the story. No one is paying me to write this, it's just for fun.

Sean!

* * *

Chapter One 

She did not ask to be this. She did not ask to do it, but Fate, in the form a little black cat, had forced her to this and to become this.

The small, frail child with pale blonde hair raised her face to see the four other girls who were like her standing in judge of her, yelling at her for things which had been simply so far beyond her control.

She looked at the petite, blue-haired girl who only a few months ago was so shy and introverted, she now rail at her, viciously cutting into the one girl who had befriended her when others shunned her instead of protecting her as a true friend should. She would have never done this to her.

Beside the girl in blue was the most vocal member of their tiny elite group. Violet eyes were flashing with an almost righteous fury; Long black hair swished about violently as she ripped into the smaller girl in a state approaching ecstasy, which was demonic in its glee.

To her left, a tall russet-haired brunette frowned reproaching down at blonde girl. She had been the small one's champion for the brief time that they had known each other. Always before she would have defended her from all attacks, but tonight, she had abandoned her. The cold looks she sent her way were enough to send her to grave. And to think, she was the first to offer her hand to her as well in true friendship.

Finally to her right stood the newest member of their excusive little group; She was a tall, sunny blonde, blue-eyed beauty who deserved that title and hundreds more. She had been the smaller one's hero for the last year while posing as the courageous and daring Sailor V. She hoped they would be friends. For awhile it seemed as if they would but her beloved heroine showed her true colors really fast. She was glad she never truly allowed her to become as close to her as the other three had.

"Well?" the raging Senshi of Mars finally demanded, stepping closer to the tiny girl.

She stared at her in confusion. They had stopped their yelling and scolding and were now waiting for her to make her usual litany of pitiful excuses, then start crying, and sobbingly tell them that she would do better.

She had been lost in her own world, completely forgetting them and wishing that she had been at home instead. "What?" She asked innocently.

And that quiet question seemed to set the Fire Senshi off, in the next moment she was slowly picking herself up from the ground with one hand going to her rapidly swelling jaw. She looked around helplessly for assistance only to have the others just turned away.

"Rei," the small black appeared out of the bushes and calmly walked over to the fuming girl. "That was uncalled for."

Rei stared down at her contemptuously, silently begging for her to stand so she could do it once more. "She deserved it, Luna." was her raspy reply.

Luna sighed wearily. She had been listening to this argument for twenty minutes now and she wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. She would deal with Bunny tomorrow when she had the patience. "Maybe she did, but it was not up to decide—"

Again, no one came to her defense. And she tuned them all out once more. They honestly though she deserved this pain. Why did they want her to suffer and at their hands of all things? Sure she did not have hard life like them and before she had become a Senshi, she had never been hit or harmed in any fashion other the occasional trip that sent her crashing to the ground. But her falls were never as bad as Rei made them out to be or Luna for that matter. Before she met the other Senshi or Luna, no one had ever yelled at her or said anything to deliberately hurt her. Her mother would cut off her arm before she would ever raise her hand against another. Ms. Haruna was a sweet, kind woman, but sometimes she was stressed from work or just life in general, yet she was never malicious in her scolding or punishments with anyone. She was a wise and caring teacher and a friend to her and her mother. And then there were her friends, the ones she had been neglecting since that fateful day she called out her transformation phrase, they never had an unkind word for her. They had laughed together, played with one another, and enjoyed each other's company and the world around them.

Never once in her fifteen years had anyone ever told her she deserves to abused, derided, criticized unmercifully, and then expected to be a savior and leader to a group of unappreciative, socially retarded, ingrates!

If this was what her life was to be like were she to remain a Sailor Senshi she did not want any part of it. They could keep their crappy leadership as well as find their Princess and their crystal without her. She no longer cared if the Dark Kingdom took over the world tomorrow and starting killing everyone left and right, she was not going to fight with the Senshi any longer.

Mars and the others were constantly saying they could do this without her and now they would have their chance, she was not going to come running in to save their hides by destroying the youma. Luna and her precious Sailor Senshi were going to do this without Sailor Moon.

Slowly, Bunny stood up, she did not meet the eyes of Senshi—They had made their choices and turned their backs on her, she was going to return the favor. She dusted herself off and walked away from them without a word.

"Where are you going?" Sailor Jupiter called after her.

Bunny ignored her call and continued to walk out of the park, her transformation fading in the moonlight. She did not look back nor did she stop walking. Tears burning at the back of her eyes but they would not fall. She would never cry over them again.

Mina, the Senshi of Venus, turned back to the others released a pent up sigh. "I think we overstepped our boundaries this time." She said quietly.

Rei waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Don't worry about her." She replied breezily as she released her transformation. "Tomorrow the Odango Atama will run into the temple, beg us for forgiveness and all will be well again."

"Still that did not mean you had to strike her, Rei." Ami, Sailor Mercury said a bit stiffly. "That youma threw her pretty hard—"

"She knows I meant nothing by it." Rei told her, trying to ease Ami's mind. But she had to admit that it had felt tremendously satisfying hitting her so-call leader. Still she was disappointed that Bunny had not retaliated and started their infamous tongue war. But she dismissed that all and basked in her own joy of taking down the most power Senshi a notch or two.

Sailor Jupiter followed suit, releasing her transformation and stood there as Lita. "I'll make her something extra special for lunch tomorrow that will get her over her foul mood."

* * *

Wearily, Bunny hauled herself over her balcony's ledge and then proceeded past the locked French windows to creep in to window near her bed and snuck in. Just when she though that she had come completely through, the bedroom lights came on and another familiar voice demanded sharply. 

"Where have you been?"

With a squeal of fright, the girl tripped over a stray shoe and fell unceremoniously onto the floor. Moaning, she looked up to see a pair of dainty feet walk past her and the next moment her bedroom window was closed and locked.

She pushed herself up to see her mother standing over her and looking down upon her almost angrily then her large blue eyes went wide with horror as she looked at the horrible bruise on her daughter's beautiful face.

"Bunny?" She cried helplessly as a thousand and one scenarios raced through her mind as to how her daughter could have been hurt and why was she sneaking out of the window—But all fled when her child let our a heartbroken sob and threw herself against her mother's legs.

Ilene was at a total lost, as she knelt on the white carpeted floor and pulled her sobbing daughter closer to her.

"Bunny," she whispered, her voice mirrored her confusion and concern. She rocked them from side to side, smoothing her daughter's pale fringe back from her hot face. "Tell me what's wrong? What has happened to you, _ma petite_?"

"Oh, Mama," the girl cried harder, "I don't know were to begin."

"At the beginning," she whispered in French. "Slowly, until it all comes out and together, we will decide what is to be done."

Bunny looked up at her mother, tears coming down in torrents. "I can't, _Maman_, I gave my word."

Ilene took her face into her hands, her dark eyes firm with determination. "Serena Anne-Marie Tsukino, you have never kept a secret from me in all of you life and I don't expect you do begin doing so now; Especially when you are being injured so."

Bunny looked away sadly then, with a harsh cry, she threw herself into her mother's arms and the last four nightmarish months came spilling out.

That night was one of revelations. Ilene listened to ever word, never saying anything until her daughter had finished.

When Bunny had finished crying out her tale, she just lay against her mother; dry heaves shook her delicate frame, Ilene just held her close.

"Don't worry about school for the rest of this week." She told her, "You will rest and heal."

"_Mais_, Mama?" Bunny said weakly.

"_Non_, Bunny. Go to bed and try to sleep." She kissed her brow tenderly then stood up, bringing Bunny up too. She smiled down at her, "It's alright, princess. I will bring you a glass of warm milk and tuck you in just like when you were a little girl, eh?"

For the first time in a long time, Bunny smiled a genuine smile. "_Merci_, Mama."

"Hop into bed, _ma petite ange_," Ilene bent and brushed her lips over her daughter's brow. "I will be right back."

Ilene hurried back, returning with the promised warm milk, that she had laced lightly with brandy. She sat at her daughter's bedside, singing soft lullaby as she watched Bunny finally succumb to sleep.

Ilene leaned over and brushed a feather light kiss on her daughter's brow as she whispered. "You will never fight again, Serenity."

* * *

Patricia Haruna was in the middle of taking attendance when she was paged to take a call. 

Ami and Lita both glanced back at the place were Bunny sat and wondered why she was so late. Ms. Haruna returned a few minutes later and announced that Bunny was not going to be in school for the rest of the week and she asked Molly Baker if she would take Bunny's assignments to her.

Molly started to say that she would, but Lita declared that either she or Ami could do.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kino," Ms. Haruna said coolly. "Bunny's mother requested Molly personally."

"But," Ami tried.

"It was not open for discussion, Miss Mizuno." She told her. "Now class open you book to page 143."

Luna was looking at the Tsukino home strangely. Bunny's window had been closed when she had come after calming Rei and the others down after the battle. And all she had wanted was to come home for a peaceful slumber only to find herself locked out. She stood out the window most of the morning, meowing loudly, hoping against hope that Bunny would open the window, but the lazy girl never showed signs of rising. So she stayed outside, this time choosing the front door as post, waiting impatiently for that mad dash Bunny made every morning while screaming she was going to be late. But the hour had long since passed and nether Bunny nor her mother had shown signs of waking.

Luna could excuse Ilene and her lax behaviour. The woman was an international best selling novelist and she worked at home, rarely leaving her study except to pick up the take out at the door if their housekeeper was off or to go out for dinner. However, for Bunny, there was no such excuse.

She could imagine the girl snoring away, blissfully ignoring her alarm clock, and just forgetting entirely that today was a school day. And with their housekeeper gone to China for a month starting yesterday, there was no one to wake that lazy child up.

Oh, when she got inside, she was going to give that girl the lecture of her life. How dare she not let her in by now?

* * *

Three-thirty came and classes were dismissed. 

Lita and Ami headed over to Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor to meet up with Rei and Mina. They had called them turning their lunch break over their transmitter/wrist communicators and informed them of Bunny's absence.

Rei scoffed saying that Bunny was just sulking and her mother was indulging her. Mina was inclined to agree somewhat, but something about this did not feel right to her. She wished that she could put her finger on it but it seemed to elude her like a faint memory or a dream.

Lita smiled her big, cheery smile and offered her two-cents, and they all agreed to go over to Bunny's home and give her the goodies Lita had baked for her and coax her out of her bad humor.

Molly and Umino went directly to Bunny's home right after school. When Ilene opened the door to let them in, Luna darted in right through Umino's legs and raced up the stairs to Bunny's room.

Ilene swore and turned "Excuse me," Ilene told the two, "Please come in, Bun is in my office; Molly dear, you know the way—" With that she raced upstairs after the black cat.

"Sure, Ms. Tsukino." Molly called after her. She met Umino's curious looks after Ilene's retreating form; She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards Ilene's downstairs office in the back of the small manor. A light banter was picked up between the two, Molly was laughing at a joke, when she stepped through the open door, her eyes went glanced casually about to find her friend at her mother's desk when she saw the horrible damage done to her face.

"Oh, my God!" Molly shrieked, scaring both Umino and Bunny. "What happened to you?" She dropped her bags and rushed to her friend. "Oh, Bunny. Who did this to you?"

Bunny sniffed, tears threaten at the pain in her oldest friend's face. "Rei Hino." She whispered. "She attacked me last night."

"That bitch." Molly swore with uncharacteristic heat in her voice. "What gives her the right to raise her hand to anyone—"

"Molly, please," Bunny tried to placate her friend, "I don't want you to—"

She was cut off by a loud crash and then something like an animal screeching followed by a great deal of swearing in French.

Bunny pulled way from Molly and all three rushed to into the foyer just in time to see Ilene pitch Luna out the front door.

"And stay out, you wretched little beast." Ilene yelled angrily before she slammed the front door. She turned around and noticed her audience and blew her bangs out of her eyes wearily. "That damned cat has destroyed my draperies for the last time." She looked at her daughter and winked.

Bunny was ready to jump for joy. Luna was gone, she was really gone, and that meant that she was no longer a Senshi. She felt like celebrating her freedom. So she did.

"Molly, Umino, stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Well---" Molly seemed hesitant for more than one reason.

Bunny threw her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder. "Come on," she mock whined. "I'll be your best friend."

Molly laughed. "You already are, silly." She turned her head slightly so they were looking each other more or less in the eye. "I've missed you, Bunny."

A sad sigh escaped her as she held her friend closer. "You don't know how much I've missed you, my friend."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this first bit. 

To be honest, I did. I love this story and believe it or not, I read twice, not edit or anything, but just to read it.

I hope everyone likes this story as much as do.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!

Briefly, the ages.

Serena/Bunny-15

Ami-15

Rei-16

Mina-16

Lita-16

Darien(Endymion)-18

Kristopher/Kris (Kunzite)-18

James/Jamie (Jadeite)-18

Noel/Mike(Nephrite)-18

Zachary/Troy(Zoicite)-18

Misc. people:

Andrew

Molly

Umino

Ms. Haruna

Ilene Tsukino (There is a reason why she has an English name.)

Grandpa Hino

And others (Darien might have a parent or two, but no sister. He's the Solider for Earth.)


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny                    

Rating: 13-R                                                         

Genre: Alternative Universe                                          

Author: Sean Wright                                                  

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.                 

Chapter Two

     How she had missed the simple days.                             

Bunny sighed wistfully as she watched the sun settle in the

 horizon. She had missed so much in the last few months for 

always being cooped up in Rei's room at the Hikawa Jinja every

 afternoon.                                                     

It sadden her to think of all the time she had lost and the things she loved that she had to give up to be the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon. The simple activities such as watching the sunset from her mother's rose garden, feeling the cool breeze gently tugging at her hair and caressing her face. Or the smell of the earth's rich, hearty aroma after being sprayed by the garden sprinklers or after a light rain fall.

     Most of all, she missed the peace and serenity of being surrounded by nature.

     Ilene removed her glasses and turned away from the blaring screen of her laptop and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked out of the bay window in her office, were she could easily look out into her flower garden. And in the garden lay her dozing Bunny.

     Ilene smiled, that girl was always napping, not that she minded. No, she could use another nap herself.  She continued to watch her daughter, she was glad that Molly and Umino had stayed for their early dinner. Bunny had been happy, very animated throughout their meal; It was almost like she had returned to her old self of four months ago.  

     She frowned, it was going to take some time for all of Bunny's scars to heal, especially those on her soul. Ilene had faith in her daughter and she knew that this would all fade and her daughter would be her once cheerful, happy self; But with a slight wariness, but that had to expected after this betrayal of those she had considered her friends.

     The sound of the door bell brought Ilene out of her musings. With a final glance at the tranquil scene outside, then she went to deal with the criminals who had caused her sweet daughter's pain.

     Rei pushed the bell once more. Behind her, Ami was talking, rather listening, to Luna very strange account of what had happened between herself and Ilene Tsukino.

     The girls did not understand what was going on. Ilene was not a violent woman, it was from her, and Bunny had received her sweet disposition and innocent nature. They could not equate that gentle person to the one Luna was describing.

     Luna, who was still complaining, snapped her mouth closed when the front door swung open. Ilene stood there for a moment, her sapphire blue eyes swept over each of the girls, taking in the puzzled faces as she looked for a hint of remorse in any of them and to her disgust she saw nothing.

     Then she noticed Luna in Amy's arms and she frowned. "Is that your cat?" She demanded. The blue haired genius jumped at the sharp tone, and shook her head no. 

        "Ms. Tsukino," Rei stepped back when those angry eyes were fixed on her. She swallowed hard as she summoned her courage to continue. "We would like to see Bunny if she's—"

        "You are Hino Rei, _oui_?" It came out more like a statement instead of a question.

     Rei nodded beaming proudly that the famous woman knew her name. "Ms. Tsukino, Bunny and I are best friends and I—"

        "Now that is not what my daughter has told me." Ilene sneered, "Get off my property you horrid little girl." 

     Rei blinked, "Excuse me?" She gasped from shock.

     Ilene rage swept over them, "You heard me, you hooligan, and that goes to the rest of you and take that mangy animal with you. You vicious children," she spat at their feet. "I should have you arrested for assaulting my daughter. How dare you come here, pretending to care about Bunny, saying that you are her _best friends_ when you are the reason her face is black and blue and her spirit is suffering. No, I will never allow you to come near my daughter again. And if I ever learn otherwise, I will see you all in jail, which exactly where violent little girls like you belong." With that said, she stepped back into her house and slammed the door in their faces.

     Dumbfounded, the Sailor Senshi were rooted down to the spot. After a couple minutes, Lita asked what had just happened.

     Luna was on it immediately, she ordered Ami to scan the house for negative energy. Ami whipped out her Mercury computer and a after a couple seconds of typing, she told them that she found nothing.

     Rei was poised to ring the bell again when the Mercury computer's alarm went off. 

        "There's a youma in the park." Ami announced. 

     With an overdramatic groan, Lita asked, "When are they never in the park?"

        "Come on," Mina shouted. She was half way down the drive before the others caught up with her. "We don't have time to waste."

        "Shouldn't we page Bunny?" Ami asked as she ran beside Mina.

        "I'm on it." Rei told her. She flipped open communicator and pressed the moon symbol for Bunny.

         "Bunny?" Ilene called as walked out into the back yard, "Sweetheart, are you hungry?"

        "Can we have pizza?" Came a sleepy reply from the padded swing.

     Ilene smiled softly. "I was thinking about Chinese."

        "Can't we have both?"

     One of her elegant brows went up as pondered this question. "If it will make you happy?" She surrendered. 

     Bunny pushed herself up into a sitting position, she was grinning from ear to ear. "Are you giving me what I want because I am—I was the Champion of Love and Justice?" Her mother just stared at her and Bunny blushed. "Sorry, Mama. I was just teasing." She said sheepishly.

     She laughed, "Oh, Bun. You are my joy." She went to her and dropped down on the bench beside her and wrapped her arms around her, Bunny rested in her motherly embrace. "My baby bunny, how I wish you could have a stayed a baby forever." She whispered.

     Bunny picked at lock of her mother's pale lavender hair and sighed, "I wish I could be you baby forever, too, Mama." Then she looked at her, "The girls, they were here?"

     Ilene nodded and hugged her daughter tight, "They will never bother you again, _cheríe_. I promise you."

     Bunny nodded, "Thank you."

     She kissed the top of her hair and smoothed the pale blonde tresses down, "I would do anything to protect you. You are my life, Serena."

******

     The battle was not going as the Senshi had planned, in fact nothing they were doing seemed to be having anything type of effect. The youma they faced was tricky, and they could not keep it pent down long enough to finish it off. It was a glass like monster, with razor sharp tentacles that could go through anything as the scouts could testify to.

        "Mercury!" Venus shouted, having assumed the role as leader after Sailor Moon had departed. "What the weak spot?"

        "It's knees." The Water Senshi called back. She looked up in time to see a thousand shards of glass coming towards her and she dove out of the way. Mercury was thanking the good that she disobeyed Luna's rule about a damned pose and speech or she would have dead a long time ago. But Rei was clinging hard to it and several times came close to losing her head, literally.

        "Damn it," Venus muttered, "We need Sailor Moon."  She reached into her subspace pocket and withdrew her boomerang. With deadly accuracy, she was able to take the youma down, but not out of commission, the damned thing was still going strong without it's legs. She swore again as she unfurled her Love-Me-Chain from around her waist. They only had once chance, she prayed that it worked.

        "What are you doing?" Mars shouted.

        "Girls!" Luna screamed, "You need to combine your powers to defeat this."

        "No, shit, Sherlock." Mina grumbled as she moved into position. "Everyone," she shouted, "Let's form up and get this done once. Mercury, start us off.  Go!"

     In rapid succession, each Senshi called off her strongest attack, they all converged and hit the youma full on, but it was not enough to finish it off. The youma raised up once more and girls blasted it once more, this time finishing it off.  They let go of their transformations and dropped to the ground, feeling exhausted and drained.

     Once she got her breath back, Ami asked the million dollar question. "If it took all of that of each of us just to defeat one youma, how can Bunny do it alone and with just one try?"

     Rei glared at her, "She does not fight alone. We stand there throwing out energy just like she does."

     Mina shook her head disgust, "You are not listening, Rei." She stood up and stretched her sore muscles. "She wants to know were does Bunny receive all that power and how she can _alone _is capable of destroying a youma and with one hit and is not dead from the energy drain, when it took four of us and two times to get it done and we are near exhausted?"

        "It's the Moon Stick." Lita cried out excitedly. 

     Ami looked as if she was going to agree, but instead closed her mouth and turned back to her computer.

     Mina looked up at the sky and for the first time realized how dark it was. She glanced at her watch and it showed eight o'clock. Her mother was going to yell at her for not coming home directly from school. She was already on probation with her mother and by not doing as she was told was digging her in deeper. Her shoulders slumped in resignation of her fate.

     She looked back at the others and said, "I have to go, guys. My mom is bound to have kittens if I miss dinner." _Again_, she added silently.

     Lita said her good byes as well. Luna asked her if she could stay with her until she was able to return to the Tsukinos' but she had to turn her down. Her landlord did not allow pets into the building. That was a complete lie, cats were allowed, but no dogs. However, Lita had witnessed how Luna treated Bunny and she did not want the bossy, nagging cat guardian infringing on her life. Not in this lifetime.

     Luna went home with Rei, Ami's mother did not like cats and would have never tolerated Luna no matter how much Ami begged and pleaded.  Ami left the two at the Jinja and she started her long, solitary trek home. She hoped Bunny would call her tonight. She needed to hear a friendly voice after this night.

Back at the Tsukino house, Bunny was parked out in front of the rec room television, her school books open and she was diligently doing the only thing she never regretted. Homework.  But she had made a deal with her mother and her mother was a very generous person. If Bunny passed the ninth grade with C's, her homework and test scores having to average in at B's, for her birthday, they could go where ever she wanted to in the world.

     Ilene had finished her final chapter and with a bit of sadness, she typed in 'The End' and saved the document.

     She had been half listening to the news on her radio and learned the Sailor Senshi had been a battle. The newscaster asked once he had finished his report, "Where is Sailor Moon."

        "She's at home," Ilene said to the air. "Safe and protected like she should be." She felt a presence behind her, she turned around in her chair and smiled coolly at her unexpected visitor. "Well what do I owe this surprise?" She asked with a hint of malevolence behind her nonchalance.

For anyone who was just curious as to why Mina has a functioning brain and is a take charge girl and not running about like some vapid air-head? I have no answer other than I want her to be this way.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!

Briefly, the ages.

Serena/Bunny-15

Ami-15

Rei-16

Mina-16

Lita-16

Darien(Endymion)-18

Kristopher/Kris (Kunzite)-18

James/Jamie (Jadeite)-18

Noel/Mike(Nephrite)-18

Zachary/Troy(Zoicite)-18

Misc. people:

Andrew

Molly

Umino

Ms. Haruna

Ilene Tsukino (There is a reason why she has an English name.)

Grandpa Hino

And others (Darien might have a parent or two, but no sister. He's the Solider for Earth.)


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Three

     Bunny had completed her final math problem. She was grateful for her mother teaching her little tricks that actually helped her understand the work. It was like her mother had the same problem; But for Bunny it was still like reading an alien script or something. But it was done now and she would not have to think about math or anything else until tomorrow. 

With a mighty yawn, she arched her body upwards and stretched, releasing tight muscles and relaxing her body before she cleared away her books and papers. She turned off all the lights, leaving on the hall lights for her mother, before she stopped at her office door. She noticed that her mother's office door was closed but the light was still on. There was nothing out of the ordinary with this, her mother sometimes liked to be in her own little comfort zone when she was trying to create.  

     Bunny knocked on the door once and called out good night in passing before heading up stairs to the second floor.

     Ilene stared coldly at her visitor. The white haired man returned it but with half of the energy.

        "Why are you here?" She asked him again.

     Her quest looked up at the ceiling, his blue-gray eyes narrowed in concentration. "The Princess—"

       "Serenity cannot hear us." She said coolly. "Now, Artemis, you will answer me, why have you abandoned your post?"

     Artemis returned his attention to cold woman before him and held out a something that resembled a palm pilot. Ilene looked from him to the machine, then back at him and tipped her head to an angle and frowned. 

        "Tell Pluto to mind her own damned business." She wanted to scream, but came out like an icy command.

     He sighed, "She says what you are doing—"

     At that, Ilene jumped up and stared him down. "You tell her I know what I am doing. I am protecting my child, something that was denied to me thousands years ago when my kingdom fell."

        "My Queen—" He cried helplessly, but she went on, tears of outrage standing in her now silver eyes.

        "I listened to her last time and I watched my daughter kill herself to be with the man she loved. I gave my life to make sure that Serenity would have chance to have the happiness that she so richly deserves.  My daughter's wish upon her own heart gave me a second chance to live and be her mother once more and I will not, do you hear me, Artemis, I will not allow Serenity to lose her life for a future that will only destroy her."

        "My Queen, please," Artemis pleaded. "Pluto says that we will need Cosmos."

     She turned her back to him. "We will not need Cosmos if this timeline is destroyed. Tell Pluto if she dares to question me again, she will know my wraith."

     He started to say something more, but stopped. He gave into her will. "It shall be as you commands, Your Majesty."

        "One more thing, Artemis." The illusion of humanity faded and before Artemis stood the Queen of the Silver Millennium in her radiant glory. "Tell Pluto that the future will not be control be her. My daughter's destiny lies within her own hands not that of the Guardian of Time. Serenity will have peace."

     Ami looked up as her mother came in from her late shift at the hospital. She went into the kitchen, grabbed something out of the refrigerator then walked out and head to her room and closed the door.

     Not once did she stop to talk to her daughter. She hadn't acknowledged her presences. Ami hid the hurt and buried her face in book. 

     It was six o'clock in the morning, she had been alone all night. Usually Bunny would have called her and talked with her until both were too tired to stay up. 

     But Bunny didn't call. And Ami feared that Bunny, like everyone else in her life, did not care about her.

     It wasn't until she realized that the words on the pages before her were blurry did Ami realize that she was crying.

     Bunny couldn't abandon her like everyone else.  She couldn't.  She was her best friend and in every respect, she was Ami's only friend.  She could not lose her, Bunny was the most important person in her life.

     Ami was depressed as she entered her homeroom.  She looked back to Bunny's seat and pain wrenched her heart, she turned away and tried to focus on the announcements.  

     In gym, she noticed people staring at her. They were whispering and pointing, and they were looking at her.

     She saw Molly standing under a basketball hoop with three other girls. She pasted a bright smile on her face as she trotted over to the red-head and called out a greeting.

     Molly glanced at her, but turned away. Ami came up short, the smile dying on her face.  "Molly?" She did not know said that aloud.

     A girl who looked remarkably like Rei except for their hair lengths marched up to Ami and shoved her back or tried to with little results.

     But she would not her shock show. "We heard about what you and you little gang had done to Bunny Tsukino." She said menacingly.

        "Kari," Molly pull her friend back, but not before Kari had punched Ami hard in the jaw.  Ami remained on her feet, but the girl had split her lip

        "Tell that First School Bitch that I will be looking for her," Kari snarled at her. "We all are." She looked around at all of her friends before turning back to the now frighten Ami. "Before Bunny became your friend, Freak, she was our friend. We loved her, never treated her bad or looked down upon her like some people she now knows."

     Ami looked about helpless. She did not understand, what had they done that was so wrong? They would never hurt Bunny, they loved her just as much as everyone else who knew her.

        "I would never hurt her. She is my best friend" Ami whispered.

     This time Molly was in her face. Her green eyes flashing with hate as she stared into Ami's dark blues. "Well, you did," she hissed. She shoved Ami away from her. "Just a word of warning, Freak. Bunny has a lot of friends in Juuban and not all of them are a kind as we are." She pointed her finger in Ami's face, "You tell your gang they had better watch their backs, someone is bound to get each of you."

     Right after school, Ami rushed from the building with Lita close on her heels. During lunch, she had told her tall friend of what was going on. At first Lita was ready to  trounce Molly and Kari, then she saw how many were waiting for her to make her reckless attack Lita sat down without a word.

     Mina had a somewhat similar day; the only difference was that she ended up being expelled for fighting.  Mina had tried to explain her dean as to what had really happened, but there were so many standing against her that the Dean had no choice but to believe them over her, a strange foreign girl, who never associated with anyone.

     Rei's attacks did happen at school, but around the school grounds. A pack of fifty young people followed her to the Crown calling her a witch, freak, and bitch, and those were the polite ones.  As she went to enter the Arcade, three guys rushed her, throwing her out of the way and she each of them had stepped on her ankle.

     She limped into the arcade and found the girls seated at their favorite spot, minus Bunny. She looked around and noticed that no one sat near them, and Lita seemed to be completely pissed about something.

     Holding her head high, Rei limped over to join her friends and collapsed with a tired groan.

     Mina took in her appearance in one sweep. "Looks as if they've gotten to you as well, Rei," Mina noted blandly, but her light blue eyes bespoke of a wariness and unease. Something wasn't right with this place or the people. There was too much tension in the are and Mina was worried. 

     Rei nodded at Lita, "What's wrong with her?" she asked no one in particular.

     Ami, who sat for the first time without a book in her hands, looked at her tall, glowering friend, then at Rei. "We've been here for close to an hour and no one has served us."

        "What?" Rei indignantly.

     Mina nodded curtly, "Even Andrew has turned against us and I cannot for the life of myself figure out why."  

        "They all seem to think that we hurt Bunny." Lita nearly growled. 

     Rei scoffed. "We would never hurt that Odango Atama. She's too happy to hurt and she would never hold a grudge."

        "Maybe that true before." Mina said frowning, "But that doesn't seem to be the case now."

        "Of course it true," Rei cried. "So what we fight, she apologizes to us and we move on until the next time she makes her ass of herself and needs to be corrected." She declared, exasperated. "I mean that girl is so stupid, she's always falling over herself and taking ten others with her. Let's not forget how lazy she is and after seeing her mother, I know why she's the way she is. Her mother spoiled her, giving her everything and never making her work for it.  I can really understand why Luna was always on her case—"

        "Alright, Rei," Andrew, the handsome young manger of the crown, said sharply as he approached the girls' table. "I think you should leave now."

     She stared at him speechless.

     Mina opened her mouth to protest, but Andrew saved her the time. 

        "How about all of you leave," he told them, his pale green eyes were cold and distant. "And don't come back. You are ban from this place."

     Poor Lita looked as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest, she had the biggest crush on Andrew and to hear this…

        "Fine," Rei screamed as she jumped to her feet. To her credit, she did not wince at the horrible pain shooting up her right leg. "It's not like this is the only café in Juuban, we don't need to come here. The food and the service are lousy anyway."

        "Whatever," he said nonchalantly, "Just don't come back. You four are not welcomed here."

Alright, another chapter and I hope you guys like this. 

I had original though of making Beryl into Ilene, but I decided to make a few people happy. 

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!

Briefly, the ages.

Serena/Bunny-15

Ami-15

Rei-16

Mina-16

Lita-16

Darien(Endymion)-18

Kristopher/Kris (Kunzite)-18

James/Jamie (Jadeite)-18

Noel/Mike(Nephrite)-18

Zachary/Troy(Zoicite)-18

Misc. people:

Andrew

Molly

Umino

Kari

Ms. Haruna

Ilene Tsukino (There is a reason why she has an English name.)

Grandpa Hino

And others (Darien might have a parent or two, but no sister. He's the Solider for Earth.)


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Now, on with the show.

Chapter Four

     A young man with short white blond hair stalked warily through the empty corridors of the mansion. 

     He moved with an unhurried air and feline grace that brought eyes to his strong physique and powerful profile. Even in a casual clothes, a wine colored v-neck sweater and dark charcoal slack, he had a look of sophistication and simple elegance that just called out all those around him. The effect was slightly tarnished by the dripping water gun at his side and his entire backside was soaking wet. His pale gray eyes were scanning the entire lay out as he searched for his prey.  A slight noise behind him made his ears perk up.  

     Slowly, he hunched down, moving back to blend with the shadows on the walls  and just in time too, a flurry of ice crystals came from no where and landed in the spot he had been in moments before.

     Silently he watched the one responsible float down from the high ceiling and hover over the spot.

        "Damn. I was sure I had him—"

        "Looking for me?" He jumped out of his hiding spot and fired a blast right into his face. 

     The floating youth cried out in shock and fell out of the air and landed in his melting snow. "Damn you, Kris." He shouted, wiping his face.

     Kris was still laughing as he offered his hand to his down friend. "Artemis," Kris called, "I won."

        "You cheated." The other grumbled as he dusted himself off.

     Kris went from nice to evil in two seconds flat. "What was that, Zoisite?"

     Zoisite, or Troy, glared at his friend/commander and then straighten. "Nothing, Sir."

        "I though as much." Kris punched him in the arm playfully. "Dude, you are soaking wet—"     

        "What do you expect you muscle bounded—"

        "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please." Artemis appeared, dressed in an all white suite, with his long white hair tied back in tail. Beside him walked a youth who was the complete opposite. From the all black suite to his raven black, which cut short, and brushed back from his face with a lock falling over his brow; A wiry grin played over his face handsome, a classical face that could have shamed the gods.

     A broad grin broke out on Kris' face when he saw his step brother walking behind their mentor.

        "Endy, I didn't you were coming back so soon." 

     Endy returned his smile wholeheartedly. "Neither did I, but my grandmother became bored with my lack of attention so she cut our visit short. Which was fine with me." He looked at the smaller young man standing beside Kris, critically before asking, "I can get in this too?"

        "No, Prince." Artemis told him, a slight smile on his face.

     Endy's face fell, "Come one, Artemis. Just one match. I promise I will behave and not cheat, too much."

     Laughing, Artemis clapped his hand on his young charge's shoulder. "Maybe later, but for now Terran is waiting for you in the Star Room."

     Endy made a face, "Now, why am I learning magic? Mike and Jamie are the sorcerers of the group?"

        "Because you are the Prince of Terra and Keeper of the Golden Crystal," A man as big as all out doors with dark brownish black hair and dark forest green eyes rumbled with a thick Scottish accent as he joined them in the corridor. "Endymion, how are you, lad?" 

        "I'm fine, Terran. Just had a long trip from Santa Barbara and a tiring experience with customs down in Heathrow which was bitch considering you made me carry that blasted sword to America." Sarcasm tainted ever word. "Oh, and let me find Jamie. I really want to thank him for that wine he smuggled into my cases—"

         "As long as you had fun, Endy." Terran said airily. "Now stop your whining and head to the Star Room so we can get your lesson over with. I want to eat sometime before the next ice age."

******

     The week had gone by slowly. Not that she was complaining or anything, she had enjoyed herself immensely, allowing herself to be free now that all the shadows and lies that had surrounded her were now gone from her soul.

     Bunny awoke the following Monday morning, before her alarm and got ready for her first day back at school. She heard her mother stumbling about, complaining about a lost shoe and misplaced keys.  Ilene's assistant had come last night to help her mother prepare for her meeting with her publisher and had put together an outfit before she went home.

     Everyone was looking for another best-seller, Ilene told her last night when they had gone out for dinner. Everyone wanted to the best and they demanded it from everyone.

        "Bunny," her mother screamed up the stairs. "Are you up?"

     She wanted to laugh, but she held it inside. "Yes, Mama. I'm coming down."

        "If you hurry, we can grab breakfast on the way." Ilene looked around for her cell phone. "Honey, have you seen my phone?"

        "It's in the car," Bunny came down, dressed in her Crossroads High uniform. Her long hair was pulled back into a loose braid like her mother's, wanting a change from her usual buns and pig-tails for a while.

        "You look lovely, _cher_," Ilene smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Today, don't worry about a thing." She told her.  "This is your life, you can live it anyway you want too."

        "I know, Mama, and I will." Bunny assured her. "I couldn't do this without you."

They stopped at a small café near the high school. Mostly teachers and staff members were mixed with the few students and rushing business people sprinkled here and there.

     After a quick breakfast of four hearty breakfast sandwiches, orange juice, and a hot chocolate, mother and daughter parted ways. Bunny raced to school, waving to all who called out to her, unconsciously her eyes warily searching for two former comrades. 

     She didn't see Ami until homeroom, yet before she could either move or say anything to her; Molly had commandeered her, dragging her all over the schoolyard, talking about parties, cute boys, and just being a normal fifteen-year-old girl. 

     Bunny did not begrudge her this was and was just as eager to reconnect with her all of her friends.

     From her perch near the window, Ami watched her best friend flit about the school yard merrily as if she didn't have a care in the world. Which she didn't since she left them all to die either in battle or at their own hands.

     Bunny had stopped being Sailor Moon. She had stopped fighting and left them alone to defend this rotten hell hole from terrors that should have only existed in their worst dreams.

Dreams. 

She once had dreams. She had dreamed of being a doctor, saving lives, and helping others. But like all things created in mist, once the sun came out, the dream vanished and left you with only this cruel reality.

Last night they had fought in another difficult battle, one that almost killed them all. Rei had tried desperately to reach Bunny by communicator, but she never answered. Ami could not believe that Bunny was making them fight without her strength and from their lives, she took away the comforting presence of her light and left them once again in their darkness of their existences. In every sense, Bunny had abandoned them. 

Lita entered the schoolyard, Ami had told her that Bunny was there.  Lita found her easily. She looked different, happier, she was almost a different person. 

Lita shook her head. No, she had her mission, she would complete it.

   "Gentlemen," Artemis said as the fifty-seven young men turned to the front of the dinning hall.  All were dressed in black tuxedoes with tails and a white ties. Each was waiting with a baited breath for their headmaster to continue. "Time we have long trained for in the last thousand years is at hand. When the Terra and the Moon will come together and defeat our greatest foul.  The day when the Princess of the Moon and Keep of the Silver Imperial Crystal will rise against the terror of Metallia and together with our Prince they will free this world and bring peace and posterity to our Kingdom. Long live Elysium. Long live Prince Endymion!"

Kris leaned over in his seat and whispered, "Nice speech. A little preachy, but nice."

Endy turned his withering glare on him. "Shut up." Was whispered back tightly.

   "Really, Endy, such behaviour from a man who is going to be our saving grace and King."

Endy grit his teeth angrily. Kris was really pushing his buttons today. "I'm going to kick you in the balls first chance I get." Endy warned him.

   "I'd like to see you try little brother." There was a loud smack, Kris was rubbing the back of his head as he glared at the offender.

        "You both have double duty in the training room tomorrow morning," Terran growled. 

     Endy opened his mouth, but closed it firmly and send his brother another death glare. This was just great, added this to his increasing irratiblity because of some ecological disaster in the southern hemisphere, Endy was set to explode and Kris was going to be his punching bag for the next few days.   

******

It wasn't late, just eight-thirty and Bunny was taking a leisurely stroll through her neighborhood. Her mother wasn't home, she had some business dinner to attend, leaving her daughter to her own devices for the evening. 

As she turned the down the lane towards her house, she came upon the most exhilarating sight that never failed to bring her joy. 

The full moon sat high, over Juuban, bathing it all with it's glowing light and lavishing it's love over it's former Champion and lost Princess.

Without thinking, Bunny closed her eyes and slight raised her hands before her in a cupping gesture, not never knowing why she had done this, but as always, she went along with the feeling. And she began to glow faintly.

Ilene stood in the center of the private grove in the park, unknowingly mimicking her daughter, but unlike her daughter, she knew why was doing it and what was going on. 

Her crescent moon insignia was glowing brightly in the dim light of the wooded glen as she received love and nutriments from that brightly glowing orb in the earth's sky.  Just as she was coming from her trance, Ilene heard a scream behind her.  She scanned the area around her, waiting tensely for anything, but she only heard silence. Still there was the oppressive feeling of darkness all around her. 

Slowly, she knelt in the soft grass and with her mind, she kept her internal senses trained on everything about her and then she drove out of the way  and not a moment too soon for the former Queen of the Silver Millennium as a metallic youma came charging at her. 

With cat like reflexes, Ilene again dove out of the way of the rampaging youma. She came up in a low crouch and summoned her Crescent Moon Rod, and stabbed the beast with the butt of weapon and following up with a quick kick to the metallic youma's head, all the while she was praying to her patron goddess that she survived this fight. She couldn't remember the last time she had fought in a battle without using her crystal.

Skillfully, Ilene dodged the youma's claws and with a twist of her wrist, she beat the youma, then she hooked it with behind it's arms and swung it around before she landed on it stiletto heels first. The creature roared out in pain and slapped the Queen back, then it painfully pulled itself up, black blood was coming from the open wounds Ilene had inflicted upon it. 

Ilene had not stayed down long, she had rolled to her feet and stood at a profile waiting for the thing to rise up and then she attacked it. Using her rod to launch herself at the beast, Ilene prepared to finish it off, but to her horror, the youma countered her attack; It caught her by the legs and swung her around like a rag doll before slamming her face down in the grass.

The youma roared and went in for the kill.

Ilene laid there, disoriented.

In the back of her mind, she though she head Bunny calling her. She moved to push herself up, but the youma caught her by the back of her head and pulled her up.  She tried to fight. Blue eyes went silver as she made to call upon the power of the moon,  when she heard something she never thought she would never hear in this life time.

That's it, another chapter and I hope you guys like this one as well.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!

Briefly, the ages.

Serena/Bunny-15

Ami-15

Rei-16

Mina-16

Lita-16

Endy(Endymion)-18

Kristopher/Kris (Kunzite)-18

James/Jamie (Jadeite)-18

Noel/Mike(Nephrite)-18

Zachary/Troy(Zoisite)-18

Misc. people:

Andrew

Molly

Umino (Thank you Kuroi Koneko)

Ms. Haruna

Ilene Tsukino (There is a reason why she has an English name.)

Grandpa Hino

And others (Endy might have a parent or two, but no sister. He's the Solider for Earth.)


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Five

A smoking youma lay behind her, dead thankfully, but that did not mean she was grateful to the person that killed it. She had everything under control and could have finished that beast. 

Around her felt the smug satisfaction of the Guardian of Time's presence. From the Gates of Time, Pluto's Senshi had struck out interfering where she was not wanted thinking she had saved her Queen.

Ilene did not know whither to be thankful or angry.  She wasn't helpless, she had just been caught off guard, but she truly had the situation under control and had not needed or wanted the Guardian's help.

   "You hear me, Pluto!" She screamed at the presence, "I don't need nor want you to do me any favors, I am perfectly capable of caring for my daughter and myself. So back off."  She reached down and snatched up her rod and it disappeared in her subspace pocket. "Damned nosy bitch," she muttered as stalked out of the clearing. "Can't mind her own damned business—" Her tirade was cut short when she felt something tug on her heart. She closed her eyes and in the next second blistered the air with a string of curses. Her eyes opened, rage and fear shown in the sapphire depths as she raced to her car.

   "Those treacherous little girls," she cried. "How dare they—Serenity, I am coming." She threw her car into gear and sped away like the fires of hell were behind her. 

******

Bunny shrank away from the four girls before her, her eyes darting about looking for away to escape.  The Senshi had grabbed her from the street near her home, gagged her and brought her to the Jinja and tossed her into Rei's room.

   "Please," her voice trembled violently as she looked into the angry faces around her. "Leave me alone—" She cried out in pain as Rei grabbed her by her shirt front and hauled her up to her eye level.

   "You betrayed us, you idiot." Rei screamed in her face. She had worked herself into a good lather in the since last week and was more than ready to tear into Bunny.

Bunny grasped her hands and tried to free herself. "I did not betray anyone," she shot back and that action got her a good shaking. "Look at yourself—" She cried desperately. "I did what I had to do—"

   "So you went out and spread lies about us?" Rei yelled.

Bunny met her gaze firmly, "I don't lie." She told her. A touch of steel was behind to few words, but the others did not notice. 

Disgusted, Rei threw Bunny back, the smaller girl stumbled her back lightly hitting the wall behind her before falling down on her rear.

   "All of Juuban hates us." Ami told her, her soft voice had a hint of sadness and regret in it.

Bunny turned to her, "What do you want me to do about it?" She demanded angrily. "Contrary to all of your beliefs, people outside the Sailor Senshi are not as ignorant as you would…"

With brought the demon back to her face. "Tell them that you lied!" Rei yelled at her.

Now, thoroughly upset, Bunny yelled back at her, "I am not a liar. Nor will I ever defend you."

Thoughtlessly, Rei slapped her, this time was so hard, her teeth clamped together. "You don't deserve to a Sailor Senshi!" Rei started on her favorite rant, shoving her face into Bunny's until the were almost nose to nose. "You don't deserve to be our leader. You are a lazy, klutz, ditzy, whiny, underachiever—"

   "Get away from me." The smaller girl ordered. She did not have to take this.

Rei blinked in surprise, then she smirked, but she did not move. "Finally, you are developing a little back bone.  That was real scary, Odango, now if we could just get your lazy butt to—"

   "I said get away from me." Bunny shouted. The sole of a walking shoe connected with the smirking miko's face, knocking her down because she never saw it coming.  

Calmly, Bunny replaced her shoe on her right foot; she ignored the stunned looks on the faces of her former friends.  Luna had returned at that precise moment, coming through an open window when she saw the once timid rabbit actually attack another person.

   "Bunny!" She screeched in horror as she raced to Rei's side. "How could attack one of your own Senshi? Have you lost what little sense you had left?"

Bunny looked to each of the others, it was just like the last time not one of them came to her defense.

Traitors. Every last one of them was a traitor.  

However, this time things were going to be different. She was going to make them understand that she did not want them in her life; she did not want to be apart of them. 

Bunny turned her attention to the angry cat and she said in the coldest voice she could muster, "She deserved it."

   "Now what a minute!" Lita shouted, "No one deserves to treated like that—"

     Bunny looked at her as if she were mad. But she did. So that was how they saw it. Now she understood; It was all right for her to be treated like crap and abused by them, but if it were one of them—She pulled her mind away from that, thoughts like that were just too dangerous for her right now.  

     The others were once again jumping on the same bandwagon, rushing to defend Rei's actions.  Rei had gotten up, assuring Luna that she was fine, before turning her burning gaze on the silent Bunny.

        "You think you can just get away with hitting me and not—"

       "I am tired of this game," Bunny whispered.

        "What?" Ami asked, "What game?"

     She faced them bravely now, the light and happiness that they were used to seeing was gone, even as a small smile bent her lips, there was still no joy, just pure determination, but no fear or an apology.

        "I am not your leader," She told them. Bunny looked Luna in the eye as she harden her soul. "I am no longer a Senshi, I never wanted to be a Senshi, but you forced me to. I put it with it believing that this was right and just, but I am no longer so naïve. Find yourself another Sailor Moon." She turned to Rei, cold distain appeared on her delicate features, "I am not your friend, and I don't like you. In the beginning I really did try to be your friend if not for anything because you were lonely. But you did not want my friendship, you wanted someone you could abuse. Rei, I think you are a horrible, twisted little person with nothing to live for and no one who loves you." She turned to Mina and continued, "I wanted to be your friend and tried to be so and like the Rei, you pretended to be mine for the sake of the Senshi, but you are not my friend. I am glad I did not let you into my heart." Next was Lita, "I welcomed you into my heart with opened arms because you were alone in this world. No one should be alone. I tried to bring you into my world, I took you to parties when you weren't invited because others feared you or though you to be what you are, an anti-social outcast, I introduced you to my onii-chan, my friends, and to these girls. Not once did I feel sorry for you, but now I do." 

Finally, Ami. Bunny went to her and embraced her as she held her Ami, she whispered in her ear, "You were my best friend, but you hurt me. I don't know if I will ever forgive you, Ami—"

     The Senshi of Water broke down in tears, "What did I do?" she cried as she held on to her only friend as if she were dying.

     Bunny's heart went out to her, but she did not break. "I can't tell you," she whispered as she pulled away from. "You have to figure it out for yourself—"

        "Bunny—" Ami cried desperately as she grabbed her friend's hand. "Please, don't leave me alone."

     Bunny squeezed her hand and smiled at her, "You are never alone, Ami." She gave her hand a final squeeze, before pulling away. "I promise."  And she looked at them all once more, the four miserable girl and the cat and she strengthen her resolve and said to them, "For the last time, leave me alone. I gave you all what you wanted, now let me live my life in peace." Bunny turned away then and walked out of the door and out of their lives.

     Ami collapsed to floor, sobbing pitifully. 

     Rei was angry. Of all the nerve, after everything they had done for that ungrateful little wretch, who was she to stand before them and tell them to do anything. She could not just walk away from them, not without a fight and that was exactly what Rei was going to give her. Her anger for the last two weeks having reached a fever pitch and she wanted nothing more than let it loose on Bunny. 

Without a word to the others, Rei ran after Bunny with every intention of bringing this to a proper close, her way.  She caught up with the smaller girl in the courtyard. Rei grabbed her by the arm and spun her around raising a hand to strike Bunny. But someone grabbed her wrist. She looked down and saw her grandfather, his violet eyes were flashing dangerous. 

Ilene ran forward and pulled her daughter away from the enraged young priestess and held her daughter tight.

   "I want her arrested," Ilene said coldly to the police officers standing behind her.  "I want them all—"

   "Mama, please," Bunny said quietly. "I'm fine. She didn't hurt me."

   "This time," Ilene said with fire in her eyes as she glared at the girl in the temple robes. She caught a glance of the small black cat and her eyes narrowed. "Hino-san, I will concede to my daughter's wishes, this time. But I warn you, if your granddaughter ever comes near my daughter again, I will not hesitate to have her arrested after I beat the living hell out of her."

   "I would like to see you try." Rei yelled.

Ilene smirked, "Don't test me, little girl." She leaned close to her and said in a harsh whisper, "I am not what I appear." She saw the confused, horrified look on Rei's face. She turned to Jonathan Hino and said, "Where ever I go, I see that animal." 

Rei came up short at that remark. Bunny turned to face her and the rage built up anew, but Rei held her tongue. Bunny would get hers, her mother could not be with her always.

 No one insulted Hino Rei and got away with it. 

******

Ilene did not question her daughter on the way home. The police had filed a complaint on Ilene's behalf and were going to issue a restraining order against each of the four girls and serve them the following day.  

   "I think we should move back to France," Ilene suggested as they sat down to a late dinner of take out sushi.

Bunny shook her head, "I like it here and all my friends are here."

  "It was just a suggestion, little rabbit," Ilene sounded a bit miffed. She laughed, "How about we go there for the summer if you want, you know, take in the sights, see the old neighbourhood, and just hang out."

Bunny nodded, "That sounds like fun."

   "Then it's a date." Ilene said around a mouthful of rice.

   "Yep."

   "Shake on it?" Ilene held out her right hand.

Bunny grasped her hand and gave it a good pump. Then she sat back. "So how did your meeting go?" She asked curiously.

   "It was good, Mr. Toshii seems to like this new series a lot."

   "Me, too." Bunny said, her mouth filled with fish and rice, "So will Mamoru ever declare his true love for the Lady of Light?"

Ilene shrugged, "I don't know, you think he should?"

Bunny laughed, "Mama, you know I am hopeless romantic.  Of course he should—"

   "Then he won't?"

   "Why not?" Ilene answered with a cheeky grin. Bunny was confused, "Mama, why won't he—"

   "I'm not going to give my secrets away."

Bunny almost screamed in frustration. "Mama, sometimes you can be so mean."

 Ilene stuck her tongue out and winked. "I can do that, because I am the Queen of the Universe."

  "Yeah, right and I am the Moon Princess." Bunny chortled.

   "If you say so, your Highness." Both burst out laughing. One not knowing how true that statement really was.

******

The next day was a hard one for Ami.  She was served with a restraining order to stay away from Bunny. Her mother had been there at the time and when she saw the letter, she nearly flew through the roof.

After the policeman had left, her mother read the order again and she tore into Ami.  Marie Mizuno asked her daughter what was wrong. Was life in Juuban so bad that she had to turn to violence?  She asked if she wanted to return to her old school, she could get her back into the Mugen School if she wanted to go there again. 

With half answers and no answers, Marie told her she was going to call Ami's former psychologist. She was going to have back on her medication before this week was over with.

Ami begged and pleaded with her not to do that. She promised to be good, she swore she would never hurt anyone again, she promised anything, and she did not want to be sent away again.

Mina's mother had finally reached her breaking point. Last night they had a fight about how late she had come home, then about the strange boys who were calling and  leaving lurid comments on the voice mail.  It was bad enough that Mina had been expelled, but the restraining order was just the last straw for their relationship.

So she threw Mina out.  She didn't care where Mina went, just as long as it was away from her. She said was tired of having the disgrace of a daughter living in her house and not pulling her weight.  She had conveniently forgotten that it was off Mina's work that she had the house she lived in and the car she drove. Her mother had gone on to tell Mina that she  never wanted her anyway and only put up with her because the girl had some talent and people wanted to use her in films. But no one wanted her anymore and she didn't want her either. Now that was a low blow.

Mina loaded what she could in the back seat of her car that morning. On her cell, she had called her agent and asked her if she could stay with her for a while. She was going to need her own place and work, anything would do right now. At least she still had her own money and her dad would send her some if she was desperate enough to ask for it, which would never happen because he did not want anything to do with her either.

She slumped down in her seat and covered her face with her hands. "God, how did my life turn out this way?" she breathed.

Lita threw the restraining order in the trash and her school uniform with it.  She was tired of Juuban and the people in it.  She had been jumped for the fourth time since the incident and now had been kicked out of school. 

She had seen Bunny and saw the bruise on her face from were Rei had slapped her and guessed that was what set Molly and her crew off.

Tired and depressed, Lita went to her bedroom and fell on her bed.  She prayed that one day this mess would straighten itself out and things could go back to they way they were before that night.

Rei could not believe it.  She simply could not believe what she was hearing.  She was being expelled from school because of her behavior off school grounds.  The Headmistress, Sister Mary Elizabeth, was informed of the fights and the restraining order, and told Rei and her grandpa that because of Rei's behaviour off school grounds she could not continue at their academy. She was a direct insult to the morals and ethics of the First Street Girls' Academy and she was ruining the school's reputation. 

 The Sister  went on and on for almost two hours and the interview ended, Rei was escorted to her lockers to remove all her personal items.  Molly's cousin had the pleasure of being Rei's escort and did so with a vindictive smile on her face all the while.

At the temple, her father called and expressed his utter disappointment in her and how embarrassed he was to have her as his daughter, to which she replied by slamming the phone down.

   "I don't need him." She said to the empty room. "I don't need anyone."

   "You need something, Granddaughter." 

Rei whirled around to find her grandfather standing in her door. He was still dressed in the suit he had worn to her school. She tipped her head to side, studying him.

Jonathan Hino returned her look gravely. "Rei, you know I love you. You are almost like a daughter to me, but I think I failed you somewhere on the line."

   "Grandpa?" She was suddenly very frighten, her grandfather was never this serious.

   "I can't understand why you are so angry." He half mutter to himself, "Your rage blinds you, sometime to the point where you can't see that you have crossed a point."

She turned away from him. "If you are talking about why I threw Bunny out then you are—"

   "You will listen to me," he barked, ending her callous comments before they started. Rei took notice then and she was quite. "Yes, I am referring to way you treated young Tsukino-san. Until that girl walked up those steps, you hadn't a friend in this world. She genuinely tried to be your friend and she shared everything with you and how did you repay her kindness? You ridiculed her to her face and behind her back.  I would hear you girls in the courtyard, and Bunny would say how she had gotten a C on her test or something, you would work your hardest to cut her down and take away her joy, saying only someone as stupid as she would be happy to have such a low grade. Or when you had come from one of your battles—"

Rei's eyes went wide, "You knew about those?"

He nodded, "I'm not a fool, Rei, I noticed how you girls were here everyday, for you so call study session and the constant sleepovers.  From what I heard then, showed me that you have no honor."

   "I do so!" She screamed at him. "She is weak and needs to be made stronger."

He shook his head, "But not by your methods. Rei, Bunny was your leader, you are to support your leader and respect her, but you challenged her—"

   "To make her stronger—" Rei said again, trying defended herself and her actions.

   "No," he told her, "You challenged her because you wanted glory. You would always point out her mistakes, making more of them than they seemed to be, while conveniently forgetting your own."

   "I am a good Sailor Senshi. I am the best, I—" She turned her face away in shame. "Is it so wrong to want to be the important one?"

   "When it hurts everyone, then yes."

She closed her eyes. "I am not selfish."

   "But you are jealous of Bunny?" He asked softly.

Rei's eyes snapped open, burning with hate. "It's not fair that she has the perfect life—"

   "How do you know her life is perfect?" Jonathan went his granddaughter and sat down beside her. 

She sneered viciously. "Just look at her, she perfect with her perfect mom gives her whatever she wants, her perfect house in the best area of Juuban that's bigger than this temple and it's lands. Then she has her perfect little friends who all adore her. And let's not forget Bunny herself.  She 4'11, most people that height look like stumps or grossly deformed in some ways, either with over developed upper bodies, distorted figures. But not Bunny. No, she looks normal, but she's so exquisite that she looks like a doll.  And her hair.  It's long, thick and an unique color not just a simple average blond, hers has a silverish tint to it that makes her look exotic. Then there's her face, her beautiful little face.  I've heard so many guys talk about her big blue eyes and pouty mouth, that I just want to scream." 

   "Take you revenge by attacking her?"

   "She deserves it." Rei declared staunchly. "She needs to see what it's like for the rest of us down here."

   "Again, I ask, how do you know what life is like—"

   "I just told you—"

   "No," he interrupted, "You described everything that you can see. But not her."

   "She's perfect."

   "And why are so desperate to believe that?" 

   "She has everything thing I want and it sickens me to see her with it and waste all that power."

Jonathan sighed. "From what I've seen of Bunny Tsukino, she is a very delicate little girl who has never lived outside her own sheltered little world until she became a Sailor Senshi. Like all of you, she was alone, even though she had others around her all the time, Bunny alone. That is why she tried so hard to be friends with all of you." He pulled the restraining order out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You are very disturbed, Rei." With a grunt, he stood up. "I am going to make arrangements for you to get some psychological help.  Maybe therapy can free you from your demons, because I truly cannot."

Rei said nothing and he left her.  He made a mental note to find that blasted black cat.  She was the root of all this, with her talk of destiny and finding their princess.  Bloody animal did not know that for the last four months she had lived with both her Princess and her Queen and in one night, she had betrayed them both.

   "But Luna will never change, will she, Phobos and Deimos?" He smiled up at the two crows that circled above his temple, the wind pulled at his salt and pepper hair and the symbol of Mars flared briefly. "No matter what she does, in the end she will always betray the Moon."

******

Thousands of miles away, in the Northern mountains of Scotland, Artemis and Terran finished the battle plans for the defeat of the Metallia. 

In the training yards, Endymion and his Guards were ending their practice for the morning.  Last night, after the announcement, Artemis took Endy aside and told him that he was sending both he and Kris to Tokyo to observe and to protect the Moon Princess and her court. It was basically a training exercise for the Crown Prince, but it was one he was truly looking forward to.

Their observation team in Japan found out that Metallia's forces were entering through a breach in a suburban area of North Tokyo called Juuban. They had terran soldiers in Japan, who had been dealing with it up until six months ago when a Senshi from the former Moon Kingdom appeared.

She had been working under the alias, Sailor V, it was later confirmed that she was the Leader of the Imperial Senshi of the Silver Millennium, Princess Eros of Venus.  Artemis went on to report that the all of the inner Senshi were activated, but they were without memory of their past on the Moon. And further more, the Princess of the Moon was fighting as well.

Endy almost choked when he heard that and halfway out the door, before Terran stopped him. Artemis continued, this time revealing the deteriorating situation between the Senshi and the Moon Princess. Andrew's reports were very detailed, revealing the animosity and jealousy and the constant in fighting of the group. Andrew had gone so far as to name the ring leader as Lady Bellona of Mars.

Endy wanted Mars brought up on charges, Artemis was inclined to agree, but they would have to wait. And further news that shocked them, Queen Serenity was alive and on Terra.

Endy paced through his suite, reading his instructions while his valet packed his things. He was to go by his nickname Darien, the last name was unchanged, Darien and Kristopher Shields, brothers, both were transfer students at KO University.  It was a good thing Andrew was there, he was a few years older than they were and could help them find them move about without attacking too much attention to themselves. Still, Endy would have been more comfortable with Jamie and the others along this trip. At least, Terran was coming, although he insisted that he accompany the two since he was Endy's guardian therefore Artemis did not deny him.

  "Hey, Endy," Mike knocked on the door then pushed it open. "Artemis wants to see you in the planning room A.S.A.P."

   "Tell him I will be right there." He put the packet down and picked up his black uniform jacket and pulled it on as he walked out the door.

In the planning room, Kris was being issued his gear and supplies, when Endy entered.

Artemis saw him and waved him inside. Endy glanced down at all the weapons he had been trained to use and the special armor he wore.

The Arms Master was explaining a teleportation device that had been planted in the arm pad of their armor. It came with infrared visor in the helmet, cloaking device, anti gravity, and a link to the main house and the chapter house, which for Juuban was the Crown Arcade. They were issued three firearms, two knives, rations, and meds. Their personal weapons were equipped and they were all set.

Artemis wished them luck and told them to be safe. And begged them not to destroy Juuban.

As he watched them leave, Artemis prayed to Selene to guide them, even with Terran with them, Endy and Kunzite were destined to get in trouble. "Goddess, spare your chosen." He muttered, then closed the door, and went back to the training of Terra's Royal Guards and soldiers.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Six

            From the swing in her backyard, Ilene stared longingly at her former Kingdom.  In the dark sky and her eyes cleared of their mortal sight, she could see all the planets of the Universe and the border of her Silver Millennium. 

            The moonlight washed over her, filling her heart, restoring her serenity. But it was a poor substitute for the feeling of standing on her own world. 

               "It's not the same, is it, your Majesty?" A rich, deep masculine voice called said from the shadows.

            Ilene continued to stare at her fallen Kingdom as she replied. "It will never be the same." She admitted quietly. "Terra will never be my home, it doesn't matter that I was born here in this lifetime, she knows my soul and knows that I am not of her making and she will forever reject me."

               "Why haven't you left this place then?"

            She turned her head in the speakers direction and smiled, "I stay for the same reasons as you, Hermes."

            Eiji Mizuno came out of the shadows and bowed to his former liege. "I wanted you to know that I have come to offer my services to you in place of Athena's."

               "Hermes—"

               "Please, here me out, my Queen." Ilene nodded and he continued. "The terran Prince has a stronger army."

               "I know," she told him, "Artemis and Terran have been on the earth since the Fall. It was created to stop Metallia when she reared her ugly head and to restore the Prince to power."

            Eiji was outraged "And you shall continue to allow this?" He demanded.

               "I have no choice," she laughed, it sounded dry and empty even to her ears.

               "Are you happy with this decision?" He asked gently.

               "I will never know that answer." She looked at him, her face weary. "I was once High Queen of the Universe, now I am a former Queen of a forgotten kingdom." She shook her head, "I have had thirty-five years to come to terms with it."

               "Silver Millennium can be restored, Serenity" he told her, slightly pleading with her.

Ilene silenced him with a look. "Tell Pluto that she tries my patience." Her voice was low and dangerous and she stared him down. "The Era of Silver has ended, it died with me.  My daughter will not resurrect it nor shall take over this planet. Remind Ananke of her place, tell her that Terra already has a ruler and if he wishes to take my daughter for his Queen then he shall have my blessing, but it is only if she wants him. I will never force Serenity to follow the cookie cutter destiny Pluto has chosen for her."

               "How do you know the path Pluto has chosen is not the one Princess Serenity should have?" Hermes demanded.

            She smirked, "I know this fact very well for as I lay dying in my ruined palace, Ananke tried to give my solace by showing me what would happen because of my "noble" deed. She showed me this present, my daughter fighting, Endymion betraying her, the Senshi abusing her, a timeline distorted by a child, a cursed child with rose colored hair."

            Hermes drew in a sharp breath. 

            Ilene nodded. "This Universe's greatest foe would be born through this child Pluto is so desperate to see born."

               "So the curse was true?" He said softly.

               "You of all people should know it to be so. Your mother fought against it with my own." Ilene shook her head, "The curse died when they did."

               "But how—"

            She held up a delicate hand and turned toward the garden's entrance. "Bunny?" She called out.

               "I'm in the kitchen," was shouted reply.

            But something still was not quiet right. When she turned back to Eiji, she noticed that he was scanning the area.

               "What is it?" She asked quietly.

            Eiji held up a hand and he stepped back, pulling his sword from his sub space pocket, his hair when from inky black to ice blue the space of a heart beat, but that was all the time it took for the presence to disappear.

               "Do you think it was Metallia?" He asked as he calmed down and put his sword away. 

            Ilene shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I did not sense any malevolence from whatever it was."

               "But you are not sure?" He asked.

            She smiled, "Is anything ever certain, my friend."

            But he was not amused, "Your Majesty, please, call us back to service—"

               "No."

               "Please, Serenity, if not for yourself, think of your daughter." He pleaded.

              "I am," she snapped at him. "If it is necessary, I will take up my sword and staff once more. But I will not allow my daughter to be drawn into to this."

              "I don't believe you are thinking rationally, my Queen," he knelt before her and took her hands. "If you were really trying to protect her you would not fight Pluto."

            She jerked her hands from him, her expression was cold, "How dare you try to shame me?" She hissed, "You, who abandoned his daughter because for some prophecy preached by that Senshi, how dare you try to shame me."

               "This is not about me—" He told her.

               "It's about me and mine.  And I will defend my daughter to the death." She stood up and walked away from him. "When was the last time you saw Athena Diana, Hermes?" She called back over her shoulder before leaving him alone in the garden.

            Jonathan Hino waited for the last of the girls to leave. The last was Mizuno Ami, the petite, blue haired former Princess of Mercury looked so sad and lost at the moment, that his heart took pity in the poor child and he blessed her.

            She had given him a watery smile and thanked him. He could feel the blessing of the Moon Princess on her, shielding Ami from her more destructive side; It was a pity none of them knew that it was Bunny they searched for.

            With Ami gone and Rei in the meditation room, Jonathan Hino, formerly King Ares of Mars, went on the search for the traitor of the Silver Millennium and the Imperial House of Serenity, the Royal Chaperon Luna.

            He found the cat in his granddaughter's room, curled up at the foot of Rei's bed, dozing lightly. He walked up to the bed, quietly as possible and when he reached for her, the blasted cat leapt away to Rei's desk.

            Luna turned to regard the human, she mewed loudly, hoping Rei would hear but no one came.

            Jonathan tipped his head in her direction, a cruel smirk twisted his lips. "Hello, Luna." She mewed again. He raised a brow. "You don't remember me? Lady, I am so disappointed hear that?"

            She leapt to the floor, still staring up at him. "Do you work for the Dark Kingdom?" She asked cautiously.

            That made him laugh. "I, serve Metallia, never, Lady?" Then he because deadly serious, "But you on the other, yes. That, I can believe."

            Luna blanched as much as cat could as she shrank back in horror. "I would never betray the Moon Princess. I am her guardian, I am sworn to protect her—"

               "You dare to rise above your position, Luna." Jonathan shouted her down, then his voice dropped to a low, deadly monotone. "You _were_ the Princess' Chaperon, but then you were stripped of that title when learned of your treacherous plot against the Crown. You are as you were then a traitor, Luna of Mau. You betrayed both our Princess and our Queen because you wanted the Princess to marry the man you had favored instead of Endymion."

               "Who are you?" Luna demanded. Fear showed in the bright blue eyes. Her memories were coming back, faster than she could process them.

               "I am Ares," he told her, "King of Mars, Lord High Chancellor of the Silver Millennium and the one who sentenced you death for attempted murder of Queen Serenity."

            Her head was spinning, she remembered a small girl/woman with pearl white hair and light silver eyes. "I don't believe you." She stammered against her own mental onslaught.

               "Believe it," his voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "On the day you were to executed, you managed to escape. But you returned less than a month later with Beryl and Metallia—"

            Tears leaked down her furry face. "No," she whispered.

               "You three had killed the Queen and Prince-Consort of Terra and would have killed Prince Endymion had not his four Guardians sacrificed themselves to get him off his own planet—"

            A wail of despair escaped her, but he did not care.  Because of her, he had lost his daughter and granddaughter that day as well as his Queen and Princess.  Because of two women and their ambition, the Silver Millennium had been destroyed.

            Jonathan looked down at the cat, without remorse or pity as he passed his silent verdict upon her one again. 

               "Phobos, Deimos," he called, his voice as flat as his eyes. "I have made my judgment on the behalf of Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium, I order you to carryout the sentence."

            Artemis was in the middle a lesson when he felt a cold breeze in his soul.  He heard Pluto screams of denial from the Corridor of Time. He turned around, toward the floor to ceiling windows as the setting sun and he heard her say good-bye.

              "Luna," he whispered as a lone tear slid down his face.  She was gone.

Sorry all Luna fans.

Before the speculations begin, there will be no new Senshi, male or female.  There maybe other former Silver Millennium Royals to come out, but that is only if I plan a sequel.  

Anyway, tell me if you loved it or you hated it, no flames.

Remember: **NO ****FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Chapter Seven

            Rei was worried. She hadn't seen Luna in three days and she had looked every where.  When she asked her Grandpa if he had seen her he just said no and continued on with his chores. 

            She had left the Jinja and decided to look for her in town.  

            It just wasn't like Luna to run off and not tell anyone.

            Bunny had awoken with a feeling of dread and it had stayed with her for the better part of the morning and became stronger when she saw Ami later than afternoon. When she saw the girl, she almost did not recognize Ami. 

Ami had lost weight, her cheeks were hollow, and she hard dark circles under her eyes that looked as if she had not been sleeping. And she was trembling, her body was shaking like it was leaf caught in the wind.  

            Bunny could not stand to see her like that.

               "Hey, Bunny," Molly's chipper voice shook her from her dark study of her friend. "Do you want to go to movies tomorrow night?"

              "No," she said absently, "Mama and I are going to the Opera."

              "The Opera, fancy." Kari oohed.

            Bunny shook her head, "Not really, Mama, just enjoys live music—" She gathered up her books and stood. "Hey, do me a favor. I'm going off campus to get some food." She told Molly, "Tell Ms. H. alright?"

               "Sure," Molly sounded a bit down, "Have a good lunch."

               "You, too." She called back over her shoulder. 

Bunny left them and followed Amy, who was heading off campus, too. She trotted out of the gates and ran to catch up with the fast moving genius.

               "Ami!" She called out, when the girl seemed to be getting a head of her. "Wait up!"

            Ami stopped at the sound of her name; Her entire stance went rigid before she turned around to see who was calling her, expecting more insults or worst.  When her eyes fell upon the silvery blonde hair, floating free in a low tail, she automatically did a double take, before letting out at hoarse, "Bunny?"

            When she saw the transformation that happened in Ami's face, she knew she had made the right decision. She raced to the other girl and wrapped her up in her arms.  

            Ami, who was still not convinced, broke down in tears.   

            Bunny held her tight, letting her cry out her pain and her lose.  When she had cried out all she could, Bunny wiped dried Ami's eyes and gave her best smile.

               "I'm sorry, Bunny," Ami whispered, "I'm so sorry—"

               "Sssh," she told her, taking her hand in hers, "It's alright. I'm not mad at you."

            Ami nodded. "But I was wrong. We all were, Rei had no right—"

               "Let's not talk about Rei or whether you are right or wrong. It doesn't matter right now." She began to pull her down the busy side walk, towards the Crown. "Are you hungry? Lord, knows I am. But there is nothing new with about that. "

            When they came to door of the Crown, Ami balked. Bunny turned her, a puzzled look on her pretty face. "Ami, what's wrong?"

               "I can't go in there." Ami answered her unspoken question.

            Bunny's frowned, "Why not?"

               "Andrew banned us."

            An elegant little brow went up as comprehension followed. "Andrew?"

But her familiar smile graced her lips and before Ami could blink. Bunny grabbed her by the arm and hauled her inside.  "Andrew!" The normally melodious, angelic voice resounded in every ear,  like a painful shreech, scaring small children, and causing others to look about for the injured person.

            Ami was too busy banging the heel of left hand against her head to clear the ringing to notice whatever Bunny was doing. 

            Bunny pushed her friend into a booth and with a look promising the worst type of pain to anyone who dared to come within shouting distance of her best friend with her permission, she set out on her mission to kill one cute blonde guy in an apron.  Bunny only went so far before to a complete halt before the most beautiful sight in her life.

            Before her very eyes was a gift from the gods themselves.

               "Bunny," Andrew began quickly, fearing for his life as he watched the tiny, blonde girl stalk him and the banana split in his hands. "This is for—"

               "Me!" She cried in delight as she snatched it from his hands. "Oh, Andrew, and to think I was going to kill you for the horrible thing you have done to Ami." She gave him a wink. "Two cheeseburgers, two large fries and one large chocolate shake for me and a strawberry one for Ami, oh, and a side salad, too. Which I just know you are going to graciously pay for since you were so mean to Ami and ruined the saintly image I have of you."

            He did not miss the implied threats at all. Bunny may look like something a go stiff breeze could knock over, but he had seen her take out Dark Kingdom beast that were twice his weight and height, not that she knew that of course. Still, he was not going to tempt Sailor Moon. 

Groaning, Andrew pulled out his pad and jot down her order. "Alright and what did Ami want?"

            She gave him a withering look, "I told you. Two cheeseburgers, two large fries and the shakes. And don't forget that salad," She reached out and slapped his arm a couple times. "How could you be so mean to Ami!" She hissed. 

              "Oww, Bun!" He jumped back from her flaying hand. "I was trying to protect her—"

               "Bunny," Ami called, her voice was slightly hesitant, "Your phone is ringing."

            With another death glare at Andrew, Bunny happily skipped back to their booth.  She slid the ice cream under Ami's nose and ordered her to eat, while she rummaged through her bag for her cell phone.

            Ami looked down at the sugary concoction and started to push it away, but Bunny stopped her.

               "Hold on, Mama," Bunny hit the mute button and fixed her most commanding glare on Ami as she grabbed a spoon and shoving it into her hand. "Eat it." She said firmly, her tone would no allow any arguments. "You look like death warmed over, eat that, eat the food that's coming, even the damned salad and once you are done, we are going to my house and we are going to have a long talk—"

               "Bunny, but your mother—"

            Bunny picked up her phone, "Mama, Mizuno Ami passed out at school and no one could reach her mom. I volunteered to take her home.  _Ouí_, our house, if that is alright—Of course. I know, Mama. _Merci_, Mama." She turned back to Ami, her eyes still hard. "We will talk later, I promise you."

******

            Behind the counter, Andrew was grumbling about insane women and their strange lives.  When a tall, dark haired youth sat down at the bar.

               "Drew, what happen to my ice cream?"

            Andrew turned around and dropped the banana split on the counter with enough force to crack the glass dish. "You could have waited for me to bring it to you, Darien."

            Endy flashed him a roguish smile, "So that's Serenity?" he asked in a low whispered.

            Andrew nodded, "The High Princess herself and the Imperial Senshi of Mercury, Princess Athena Diana." His voice just as low.

               "Your report said that Sere was having difficulties with her guard?"

               "She is, but she and Athena had always been close. But as far as I knew as of this morning, the Princess had been keeping her distance from all the Senshi."

            Endy half turned and studied to two girls, Serenity was laughing as she forced another bite into Mercury's mouth. As he looked closer at the former Princess of Mercury, he noticed how wan she looked and even though she was smiling, there was a hint of sadness in her face that was almost pathetic. 

            Andrew handed off the girls order to an assistant, then turned his attention to his lord. "Umino will be able to give you a more accurate report of the what transpired between the Princess and Lady Athena Diana by this afternoon."

            Endy nodded, "Good. And what of the other situations?" 

               "The riff is in the North Juuban Park." Andrew smiled as a few girls passed. Endy for the most part ignored them. "The Senshi always appear."

               "Before or after your men?"

               "After," Andrew told him. "We are under orders from Artemis to never engage unless the situation becomes unstable."

               "Has it?"

            Andrew hesitated slightly, "Yes, a few times."

               "When?"

            Andrew wished to every god he knew that someone else had informed Endy about Serenity's first attempts at fighting on her own. But no, no one wanted to face the slightly crazed, obsessive, and all around scary Prince Endymion of Terra when it came to telling him anything about his beloved being put in harms why.

            In Andrew's mind, everyone at the Academy was a coward.

               "Andrew!" Bunny shouted for the second time that day.

            He thanked every god he knew off for sparing him his interrogation. With a huge smile on his face, Andrew practically leapt over the counter as he sang, "Coming, Bunny."

            Endy watched him practically run across the room to do Serenity's bidding. A small smirk graced his lips as he picked up his brother's melting dessert and returned to their table.

Sean

Remember: **NO ****FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!

Briefly, the ages.

Serena/Bunny-15

Ami-15

Rei-16

Mina-16

Lita-16

Darien(Endymion)-18

Kristopher/Kris (Kunzite)-18

James/Jamie (Jadeite)-18

Noel/Mike(Nephrite)-18

Zachary/Troy(Zoisite)-18

Misc. people:

Andrew

Molly

Unmio (Someone tell me if I have that right?)

Ms. Haruna

Ilene Tsukino (There is a reason why she has an English name.)

Grandpa Hino

And others (Darien might have a parent or two, but no sister. He's the Solider for Earth.)


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Sean!

Chapter Eight

            She had gone running that morning for thee hours, then she had cleaned her apartment, gone shopping and returned only to cook up a large amount a food only to put it away.  

            Since that night at the Jinja, that was all that Lita had been doing and in not one of her actions had she felt any sense of her usual pride or accomplishment.

            She walked around the silent apartment, eating one of Bunny's favorite cookies, and waiting for the sun to go down.  

            She prayed for a battle that night, anything to end the monotony of her life. She prayed that they would find the Moon Princess soon. She prayed that she could give her life meaning once more.

            Most of all, she prayed to the Goddess Hera for the answers that Bunny would not give them.

            Why couldn't she come out and tell them what they had done that was so wrong? Lita had never failed to protect her in battle. They had fun outside of the Sailor business. They went to the movies, hung out in the mall or had slumber parties. 

            Their last sleepover had been at Bunny's house. Lita smiled in remembrance. Bunny's rooms were huge, about the same size, if not a bigger than Lita's entire apartment, and that was really just her bedroom. But she wasn't bragging or showing off, despite what Rei had said the next day while they waited for Bunny to meet them at the mall.  Bunny couldn't help it if she was rich or that her mother liked to shower her with gifts. When they went shopping, Bunny bought things off the bargain racks and then that were on sale or half off. She was happy just being with them, even Rei, sometimes. And she always shared.

            Bunny was always there when any of them needed her. She was just that type of person—And they just took advantage of her gentle and very giving personality.

            It hit Lita like a ton of bricks.

            Rei was always pointing out Bunny's mistakes and then complaining about Bunny's wealth or her house, but she always the first one suggesting that they go to Bunny's house and then the first to talk about her once Bunny's back was turned. Lita and Ami would defend Bunny on all fronts, but that night they failed her.

            She had a bad day in school and it didn't help her disposition to see Bunny actually pass their oral French Test when she had failed. Bunny didn't get detention, but Lita did and at the arcade, Bunny had hogged all of Andrew's attention, telling him about some charity ball she had gone to with her mother. Then Bunny failed to come to their meeting and she came late to the battle and they were doing bad before she had come. Bunny saw them in a bind and without warning or a care for her own life, she threw herself head long into the battle. She was promptly thrown out, but she got up, no tears or wailing and defeated the monster with one blast. And that was when everything went down between them and Bunny.

            Shame washed over her when she realized what she had done. The shame and hurt at being separated from one of her dearest friends and the first person who had befriended her when others would have written her off or just used her. Like all the Senshi had used and mistreated Bunny. 

            Rei had it wrong all along; It was them who didn't deserve to be Senshi, not Bunny. How could they call themselves defenders of love and justice when they mistreated one of their own? How could they defend a world when they fought with and abandoned their leader and the only person who dared to befriend them all? 

Not one of the Senshi or Luna had any honor, nor were they good people much less good friends for if they were, they would have never driven Bunny away.

Lita walked into her bedroom and picked up the transformation pen and for a long time she just looked at it, studying it. Then with a furious cry, she threw the pen against a wall and to her disbelief it shattered, like glass. 

Lita stared at it in horror, and then clasped a hand over her mouth.

   "Dear God," she dropped to her knees, her face deathly pale as she stared at her ruined pen. "What have I done?" 

At that moment her communicator just had to go off.

******

Ilene walked into her home shortly after five. At the door, she found two pairs of shoes and two bags, the white and silver one was obviously Bunny's, and the sensible navy blue satchel could have only belonged to Ami.

            Ilene removed her shoes and picked up her shopping bags and headed up stairs to her daughter's room. She paused outside the door and listened to the conversation, before announcing her presence. 

               "Ami, I am willing to give you another chance, but as for the others—"

               "Bunny, I'm not trying to defend any of them or myself, but I am just trying to say—" Ami sound like she was trying to convince, to take the others back—"It took me awhile to figure out what you were saying—"

               "From your own words, neither Rei or Luna will ever give me with the respect I deserve—" Bunny sounded disappointed by that prospect.

              "Bun, I won't try to change your mind," Ami told her. Her voice sympathetic. "I will not tell them, if you don't want me to—"

               "I don't." Bunny said firmly. "They must come to the realization the same as you and I. If either of us were to tell them, it would be like robbing them of this learning experience—"

               "But not tell them that you are our Princess—"

            Ilene clamped a hand over mouth. How did they know?

               "It will only push them further away." Bunny said sadly. "As much as it pains me. I will not force any of you to accept me."

            Both girls were silent and that was when Ilene decided to make her entrance.

               "Bun," She called merrily as she swept into her daughter's room. "I have our dresses for tomorrow evening and I made reservation at the new American restaurant near the theater."

               "That's great, Mama." Bunny bounced up from her bed and grabbed the white shopping bag her mother held out to her. She rushed back to her bed and spilled the contents out and marveled at the white silk gown her mother purchased for her. She held it to herself to show to Ami, "What do you think?"

               "It's very lovely." Ami said with a half shy smile.

            Bunny beamed at her as she hugged her mother. "Mama has the best taste when it comes to evening gowns and dresses. Did you know that before I was born, Mama used to be a model in Paris?"

            Ami looked surprised, "No, I did not." She looked at the petite, lavender haired woman. Ami's eyes settled on Ilene's dark sapphire orbs and for a moment, she caught a flash of silver.  Ami blinked and looked at her again, but say nothing. She chalked it up to being a trick of the light or something.

            Ilene invited them both down stairs and asked Bunny to order dinner while she went to make a few calls. However, before she left, Bunny asked her to drop the restraining orders.  Ilene glanced at Ami, but the girl was going through the phone book Bunny had dropped in her lap, she met her daughter's gaze and denied her. She would drop the one against Ami, but the other three, she would not.

            Bunny sighed, "At least she did not say no completely."

******

            Endy shifted through his copy of Umino's daily report absently as he half listening to what the undercover soldier was saying; The rest of his mind feeling out the dimensional riff in the Juuban Park. He could sense a great deal of negative energy in that area and all around Juuban. 

Kris was out in the Park at that moment, investigating the riff.  A surveillance team and a group of psychics were monitoring him and the riffs on the topographical hologram map that in the secret room beneath the Arcade. 

Endy had Andrew show the effected area which was presented in an eight star formation, with smaller out lying regions in the north and west of the area.  Endy sensed strong vibrations coming from the delta. He knew without Andrew telling him that the delta was man-made, for he could feel that the earth and sea were trying to destroy that profanity, but something was holding it back.

               "What is in the Mugen Delta?" Endy asked suddenly, interrupting Umino's monologue.

            Andrew typed something into his laptop and the holographic screen changed and the entire area appeared, building, people, and all. He typed in another command and the three condominiums came into focus and he enlarged it show the buildings at 3/10th their scale.

            Endy rose and walked around the conference table, studying the buildings and the layout and he swore.

            Andrew groaned, this really was not his day.

            Endy turned on him, his dark blue eyes flashing, "Would you mind telling me why the Outer Senshi are allowing a world destroyer from another universe in your backyard?"

               "What?" Andrew cried out in horror. 

            Endy pointed at the three condominiums, "Tell me that you can't sense or see their planetary energies because I sure as hell can." He was positively seething.

               "We can't anything." Andrew swallowed hard as he tried to meet Endy's dark gaze. "We could not find any proof." He almost squeaked. He cleared his throat, desperately wishing for a reason to be away from the crazy man who was his Lord and Prince. "Whenever a team entered the area, they complained of a distortion. Something about time and space. Truly, your Highness, we have tried everything within our power to try and investigate the area, however—"

            Endy held up a hand and Andrew stopped talking. "There is evil in that area, it feeds off the those points closest to the center of the grid." He told him, "Umino, I want you to stay with Serenity at all times—"

               "On it, Sire," Umino said quickly, "I've already have her bugged, her phone lines are tapped, surveillance cameras are in the main rooms of the house and cover every street she normally walks on and in all her favorite hangouts."

               "Andrew." Endy snapped.

            Andrew gave a curt nod. "Shadow teams follow the Princess from the moment she walks out of her front gate to where ever she goes. Five guards are with her in every class, Patricia Haruna is their commander."

               "Highness," A soldier sitting a monitor called, "Lord Kunzite has made contact with Princess Nike of Jupiter."        

            Endy took a deep breath before he asked how.

               "She, Princess Eros of Venus and Lady Bellona of Mars are engaging a Dark Kingdom beast in battle, Sire."

            Endymion laughed and shook his head. "Kris must be pissed since he can't fight—"

            There was a resounding blast. Without promoting, Andrew brought the scene on screen. Endy dropped down in the closest chair and put his feet up.  As he watched the battle being played out, Endy had chortled, snorted, and finally fell out of his seat laughing.

            Not one of them had managed to keep a straight face through the entire thing.  The girls were poorly trained, they missed the beast more times than they hit, some where in the middle of the fight, Mars had decided to do a little dance and song combo and the creature almost set her on fire.

            Jupiter at least had enough sense not to try the speech making, she aimed true and zapped the poor creature in the butt. Absently Endy noted that her fuku was slightly different that Venus and Mars. The broach in the center of her bow seemed to glimmer like a jewel. And she was stronger that the others and more professional, but then so was Venus. They stepped into this battle more determined—He wondered why Mars was still prancing about determined to strike a pose and say a speech.

            Venus threw out her chain, catching Mars about the waist and yanked her out the way of an on coming blast.

               "Damn it, attack," Venus yelled at her. "We don't have time for Luna's tactics. Fight, damn it or get out of our way."

               "Shut up!" Rei yelled back at her. "You aren't—"

            Jupiter tackled her to the ground. Another blast flew over the spot the bickering Sailor Mars had been. Jupiter jumped quickly and countered with her own lighting attack. Venus had grabbed a fallen tree branch and was using it like a club.

               "_Shabon Spray_!" Mercury's attack came out the trees, but the Senshi did not appear. 

 Kris had crawled away on his hands and knees, his body was jerking badly because he was laughing so hard.

            Umino just closed his eyes as he shook his head. 

            Endy managed to pull himself up from the floor, but one look at the screen and he was down for the second time, laughing like hyena.

               "No," Andrew was knocking on the table; tears of mirth were just streaming down his face, "Not the death pose!"

            Mars was posing again, her sister Senshi were powering up for their final attack against the trapped youma.

            At this point, Umino stumbled out of the room and collapsed outside the door. They could still hear him howling.

            Finally, the torture was over, but it took the terrans fifteen minutes to actually get up.

            In the park, Kris was sitting on the ground, his back against a tree and he was still laughing his ass off.

            Venus and Jupiter released the power and Mars followed along. The beast went down and disintegrated and so did Venus iron clad control. Everyone in the control room knew hadn't Jupiter interfered Mars would have been picking up all her teeth. Venus glared at Jupiter, then without a word she tore her arm free and stalked away from them. She heard laughing. Curiously, yet still alert, Venus, approached Kris. Her face filled with concern as she knelt before the hyperventilating young man.

               "Sir, do you need help?"

            Kris just shook his head. If he didn't stop soon, he was going to wet himself.

            Rei had reached her breaking point, stormed over to them, Kris took a peek and that sent him over the edge.

              "You—you," he took a deep breath to calm himself, before continuing or at least trying to continue.

               "Yeah, we're the Sailor Senshi," Mars rolled her eyes. "You wanna autograph or something?"

            Kris shook his head, "You're pathetic."

            It suddenly got very quiet, but you know what they say. 

Rei blew up and started towards him and Lita had to restrain her, for the second time in under five minutes she was stopping Senshi from fighting. Mina threw an apologetic glance his way and the girls left, dragging the furious Sailor Mars away.

            As he sat there, letting the last of the laughter escape his system, he felt Endy's mental tug on his mind.

            It was time to close Metallia's little backdoor once and for all.

******

Ami had caught up with the Tsukinos at the restaurant Ilene decided to take the girls to for dinner.

A half hour into their meal, Bunny cried out in pain. She grabbed her chest as she hit the floor, screaming in agony.

            Ilene rushed to her daughter as Ami dialed 911 on Ilene's cell phone. Bunny lay on the floor, writhing in pain, clutching at her heart. Ilene was at a lost, she did not know what was going or what could be causing her daughter so much pain. She felt a faint tugging on her heart, but was unconcerned with it. Her attention was focused solely on her child.

            Minutes or hours later, paramedics arrived, Bunny was no longer convulsing, but her heart rate was slightly erratic.  They wanted to take her to the hospital, but she said she was fine. Faced her still frighten mother and promised her that everything would be okay. 

            They could not force her to go to the hospital, but she did go home and was put immediately to bed.  Ilene gave Ami her tickets to the Opera and told her to take a friend.

            As she walked home, Ami decided who that friend would be. Twenty minutes later, she stood at the door she had been to in a long time, it was going on three weeks and the only time she had seen this person was in battle.

            The door swung open and Ami smiled in greeting. "Lita-chan, I have two tickets for the Opera tomorrow night and I was wondering if you like to accompany me?"

            Lita stood there, speechless. Ami began to fidget nervously, thinking she had over stepped her boundaries and had invaded another person's privacy.  Which was why she was so surprised when Lita stepped back and opened the door further and asked, almost fearfully, if Ami wanted to come in for a cup of tea.

******

            Mina sat on the balcony of her new apartment staring at the night sky.  The full moon had passed and they were no closer to finding their Princess than they were four months ago.

            She tipped back the beer in her hands and took a long swallow before dropping her head down on her arms.

            In their short meeting at the at Lita's, Rei had mentioned something in passing about Luna have been missing for a few days.  Not that Mina cared, she never really liked the arrogant little feline and prayed that she was dead. 

Mina humped, Luna had ruined the Senshi. She had lied to them, she caused arguments and discord amongst the ranks and encouraged insubordination. That's why Sailor Moon really had a hard time, Luna would constantly tell the girl that she was the Leader of the Senshi, they were her responsibility, but when ever she tried to be a leader, Luna would undermine her authority or her little cheerleader, Rei would do it and Luna would back up the stupid bitch. Oh yes, o Lord yes, Rei was stupid and a fucking embarrassment to be around.

Mina hated to go anywhere with all the girls as a group. Bunny and Ami weren't bad, they tended to stick to each other and seemed happy that way; She recalled on day when they were just taking a day to be normal girls and were just walking through the mall. She absently noticed how Bunny held on to Ami's arm like some little girl would do with her older sister, merrily eating an ice cream cone and listening to whatever, she, Mina, would be saying and at the same time, be pointing out something of interest to boy-crazy, happy-go-lucky Lita, when for no reason in the world, Rei would start a fight with Bunny and she would not stop until Bunny was in tears. Mina would have sworn that was the only reason Rei did that, she wanted to see Bunny in tears. Then she would walk off with a self-satisfied little smile on her face.     

Mina looked down at the beer bottle in her and studied the label. Her agent made sure it was the best, everything Mina had was the best.

   "That crock of shit, if I do say so myself." She muttered as she hauled herself and headed straight for her bedroom. She dropped the half empty bottle in the waste basket near her door, pulled off her peach colored robe and climbed into her bed of golden silk sheets.

   "Beautiful Aphrodite," she prayed, "Hear your child's prayer. Show me the path of righteous, lead me away from the evil. Help me find my mistress, so I may for fill my destiny as her champion and yours."

******

            Across town, in a condominium, Endy and Kris were pouring over all the data they had collected on the mysterious delta.  Terran and Artemis were finalizing battle plans. Mike was coming to Tokyo as was Troy and Jamie. Artemis did not think it was necessary, but he did not want to take chances with the Prince's safety.

            Endy was more than happy to have them, something about the distortion was really throwing him for a loop, and he was counting on his combined powers with Mike and Jamie's and Troy's technology to be able to counter effect whatever it was that was damaging his planet.  But he had a hunch a Senshi was behind it. And if it was who he though it was, there was going to be some serious hell to pay if that pompous busy-body was doing this.

            Ilene was angry.  She was more than angry, she was royally pissed off.  How dare Pluto order her to do anything.  She was the Queen, not Pluto. 

            Ilene chucked the holographic message in the waste basket, and for the hell of it sat the damn thing on fire.

               "You damned fool." She half screamed, "Are you so blinded by your own desires that you cannot see what you are asking for?" She slumped down in her chair and massaged her temples as dreamed up a hundred different ways to kill Pluto.

            She just knew Pluto was going to try something to force Destiny in the direction she wanted it. But unfortunately she just did not know what or most importantly why.  Why was Pluto so hell bent to destroying everything? 

Ilene recalled the visions Pluto had shown her as she lay taking her last breaths on the Moon.  There were years of war, pain, strife, and betrayal for her daughter and her Senshi, yet Pluto did not see any of that. She saw only her precious Small Lady standing beside her beautiful Serenity, both becoming stronger, both facing the enemies. 

In Pluto's vision, the line of Serenity would continue, with Terra being the new Silver Millennium.  Endymion would have been weak, his loyal guardians would have betrayed him and during their reign, or rather Serenity's reign, there would never be peace.

            Why didn't Pluto ever question the reason she could not see beyond Serenity's reign in her precious Crystal Tokyo? Did she not know why Serenity would have cursed her own daughter to life as an eternal child or why she would never allow her to step onto the Moon or hold the Silver Imperial Crystal. Or why the child's crystal would be corrupted and change it's color when Sere became an Eternal Senshi?  Did Pluto ever think about the fate of the Universe other than her own selfish wants?

            Ilene could take it no more. 

            Something had to be done, Pluto was a danger to not just the Universe, but to others as well.

            A half hour later, Ilene sat at her daughter's bedside still contemplating on what was to be done next.  

            She smiled sadly at her daughter, as she remembering all the good times they had shared in both life times.  She could remember the day she was born on both the Moon and Terra, her first words, her first steps, her first birthday, there were so many first. Except for one and as Queen Serenity of the Imperial Silver Alliance, she was going to make sure they had many more wonderful firsts together.

            She leaned down and brushed a feather light kiss on her daughter's brow before she the room. 

               "I will not let you destroy my daughter or her future you arrogant, little bitch." Ilene declared as she stepped out into her garden.  One moment, there stood the small human woman and the next second, was the full-bloodied Lunarian Queen. But she stopped. A cruel smirk appeared on her lips and she once more became Ilene.

               "I don't have to do anything." She said to air. "I may have been Queen of the Silver Millennium, dear Pluto, but I never had a say on Terra.  You fool, you forgot one of our greatest taboos."

            With a merry laugh that she had not been capable of since this mess had gotten started, Ilene Tsukino, Queen of Serenity, returned to her house with a light heart.  

               "Revenge is mine, sayth the Lord," she quoted. "Revenge is mine."

Remember: **NO ****FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Nine

            It was a nice, sunny day. 

It was wonderful Saturday, that wasn't to hot or cold, just right, especially for lying in the grass and dozing after eating one's fill of roasted chicken sandwiches, grilled potato salad, cheese, and fresh fruit.

            Ami and Bunny had come to the park for a picnic. Lunch was catered of course since nether had the will or desire to cook much less learn how. Both were lying on their checkered blue and white blanket, lightly dozing when their peace was shattered by sound of boisterous yelling and someone trumping into their space.

            Who ever it was tripped over their basket and fell right on their blanket, scaring the already startled girls to death.

            A mop of blond hair moved, Bunny screamed as Ami shoved her best friend and Princess behind her and quickly grabbed up a pairing knife ready to slash the person if they so much as breathed in their direction.

            Bunny screamed again, and before Ami could turn around to see what was the matter, Bunny had taken off towards the closest large tree, gibbering in terror. Ami wondered what could have been so terrifying that it would have sent Bunny off. She whipped around and came face to face with a monster. Before a rational though could form, she, too, jumped up, screaming wildly as she raced for the same tree. 

Bunny was running a mile a minute, trying to get away, Ami managed to catch her and the horrid, nightmarish creature was still behind them—

               "Erebus," Endy called back his massive wolf hound. 

            The dog stopped circling the tree the girls had jumped into and with a happy thump of his tail, he lopped back to his master. 

            Endy scratched the dog's black head as he regarded the two girls in the tree with a slightly amused grinned on his face.

            Ami assessed the situation once her heart had come out of her throat. When she figured that it was safe, she swung down from the branch she had scampered into, landing gracefully on her feet. Bunny followed Ami's lead, easily slipping from the branches until she was hang on the lowest one, but it was still to high for her to come down from easily.

               "Ami," she called, "Help me?"

            Before Ami could move, Endy was there. He reached up, gently taking Bunny by the legs and gently brought her down until they were eye level. Bunny's breath caught as she came in contact with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.  Slowly, she let her eyes wondered over his entire face, the regal brow, the classical features, a beautifully shaped mouth that was stretched into a lopsided grin, and a very strong jawline that made her want to plant a thousand little kisses on—A slight blush stained her features as she realized were her thoughts were headed.

               "Could you put her down please?" Ami's sweet voice broke through their thoughts.

            Of course Endy really didn't want too, more than anything, he wanted to pull his little Princess close and never let her go. Alas, that was not to be, although she blushing an interesting shade of rosé, she was also struggling slight against him, so reluctantly, Endy sat her down on her feet. 

            Before he could blink, Ami had pulled Bunny away from him and stood slightly before her as if she wanted to protect Bunny from him. He was amused by her actions, the Senshi were always a tad bit over protective of their Princess, especially Athena Diana. But he did not begrudge her; they were strangers in this life time and had yet met.

            Bunny was still staring at him and she was worrying the hell out of her lower lip chewing on it.  He seemed familiar to her, but for the life of her, Bunny could not place him. He was beautiful, if a man could be called that, but there was something about him that just seemed a tad bit off, not exactly human, but he was most defiantly of this earth.

            Ami moved Bunny further behind her and gave her unknown rescuer her most Imperial glare, knowing it to freeze some in their tracks. But this did not seem fazed this strange man.

               "Who are you?" She demanded crisply.

               "Darien Shields," he said offering his right hand in greeting. A Western gesture, but Ami did not move to take it neither did Bunny.

            Endy blew out a breath as he rolled his eyes as he tried another tactic, "What are your name, ladies?"

            Bunny opened her mouth, but Ami moved them a step back. "Is that your dog?"

               "Yes, but—" He now he was getting angry. What did Athena think she was doing?

            Bunny wanted to know the same thing, still she trusted Ami's judgment, and for the moment, she would follow her lead.

            Ami looked away from him and then back to their picnic area. Four guys were standing there now, and one of them, the mop she surmised, had the audacity to rummage through their picnic basket. She tapped Bunny's waist and knew within the second that her friend had taken in the sight, because the next moment she running towards the willow tree, screaming something about thieves and moochers and how she was going to do horrible things to their anatomy if they not get away from her food right now.

            Endy had watched her run off his expression was puzzled. His Sere would have never threatened bodily harm over food. What the hell? 

            Ami had taken this opportunity to seize the stranger up, committing everything she could gather from him to memory. Once she had all the information she could gather, she was off as well. Leaving him to stand there for a moment, before he realized that he was alone.

            Under the willow, Bunny had chased the others off and was in the process of gathering their things. Ami came back and finished helping her. Bunny glanced in her friend's direction, her unspoken question had no answer. Ami stuffed the blanket in her bag swung it on to her back, grabbed their basket in one hand, and grabbed Bunny's free hand with the other as they hurried out of the park and away from the strangers.

This is bad, but I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. Sorry it's so short, but I have some where to be in fourteen minutes. Chapter Ten will be out later this evening or early tomorrow morning and it will be longer, better and will answer every question that Nine has stirred up. 

So until then.  

Remember: **NO ****FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!

Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews. I simply do adore them.

Sean


	10. Chapter Ten

In this chapter, I will do a brief retelling of the Fall of the Silver Millennium from three of the characters' perspectives. I'm also taking things from the Stars series so don't be too offended.

This story is an A/U.

I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan.

Sean!

Chapter Ten

Rei and her grandfather had just left her first session with her psychologist and she was not happy. The horrid woman had given two prescriptions, an anti-depressant,  and an anti-psychotic to control her mood swings and violent tendencies as her grandfather had called them.  And what was worst, she was going to have to attend some kinda group therapy for teenage girls who needed anger management. 

            She did not want to go, but her Grandpa was giving her no choice. He had told her that he was afraid for her physical as well as mental well-being, and that he feared that one day she would do something that she was forever regret. She would have to attend the sessions, take her medication and go to that group three times a week or he would be forced to commit her for her safety as well as Bunny Tsukino's. For it seemed as if all of Rei's hatred and rage was focused on that girl and no matter what she tried or what he said, she could not stop those feelings from taking over her mind.

            The ancient Jonathan Hino was sure that his granddaughter was possessed, but he did not know by what or whom.  He did not feel safe sharing this with granddaughter; her reaction could have been very violent to him or to herself.

            He tried to reason with her, get her to see that life could become better for her if she just let go of the hate. Rei told him that she did not care. No one cared about her, so why she care about herself? He could not answer her, not yet. He just told her to have faith and all would become clear in the end.

            At a pharmacy near the Jinja, Rei waited as her grandfather had her prescription filled. They needed a few things and he asked her to pick them up while he waited. After doing so, Rei made her way to the books section to look at her favorite magazines. _Vogue _and_ Cosmo_ were her favorites. Before she became a Senshi, it had been Rei's dream to become a model. It was her own secret,  she used to dream of being on the covers of both, looking sexy, having others envy her and the entire world  worshipping her. 

That had always been her dream, to be the dominant one, the star, the person everyone feared and bowed down to. But when she became a Senshi, she was not the in that position.  She came in third to a blonde ditz and a blue haired geek.  She, Hino Rei, the queen of First Street Girls' Academy, the one every man in all Juuban dreamed about and everyone looked up to had to stand aside and watch that blonde flake take all the glory in their fights with the Negaverse. 

It rankled her to no end to hear others talk about the Sailor Senshi; Everyone wanted to either meet or be Sailor Moon, no cared that there were four other people who were just as important as the blonde bimbo.

   "Rei?"

She came out of her thoughts and was surprised to see Lita standing beside her. She forced a smile to her face. "Lita," she said brightly, "What are you doing here? Isn't this too far from your apartment?"

Lita shook her head, "This store has really good stuff and lower prices that the drug store near my building." She nodded towards Rei's grandfather, he was paying for his prescription at the moment. "Is everything alright?"

Rei paled, then she noticed Lita wasn't looking at her, was talking about her grandpa. A wave of relief rushed to her, she did not want it to get out that she seeing a shrink or popping pills.  She went with the story that was already building in Lita's head and capitalized on it as she hoped to gain the sympathy of another Senshi and turn her against Bunny.  

******

Mina was exhausted but she could not stop.  After a long day of auditions and now she was forcing herself to studying, she did not know how she was going to manage if the Negaverse was to attack tonight.  But she could not afford to fail her Princess, she had to be sharp both mentally and physically if she wanted to keep her Princess safe.  

But first she would have to make amends with her Princess, Bunny Tsukino. 

Oh, Goddess, she still could not believe how blind she had been.  She was the Leader of the Imperial Senshi of the Silver Millennium and the distant relative of the Princess' father during in their former lives and yet she had failed to recognize her own cousin and the very person she was sworn to protect.  Sure, she blamed herself for her blindness, but she knew a vast majority of it laid at Luna's door. Mina always suspected that something was never right with Luna's explanations about the Princess' disappearance and the crystal and it was only a few days ago that she had stumbled across something that she never would have believed before. Luna did not know whom or what she was looking for.

It shocked Mina to no end, but the more she though about it, the more it made sense. Luna did not know what Serenity looked like, she had admitted it countless times at the meetings and that fact alone should have sent off some kind of alarms in all their minds, but for some reason they ignored that simple, yet very important fact and accepted what Luna believed and that she would be able to sense the Princess' presence if she was near her.   Well that turned out to not be true.  Luna had lived with Bunny for four months and never noticed anything unique or different about the girl other than she was indolent.  

And that in itself should have tip them all off.  Bunny wasn't used to the longer daylight hours on Terra, the days on the Moon was shorter and went by faster than those of Terra. That was why she was always so tired. Her body hadn't become used to Terra's time schedule. There were so many other little things that none of them noticed or just chalked up as her being clumsy, lazy, and ditzy or just stupid. So many things that showed Bunny's Lunarian heritage, so many things that screamed that she was the one they were searching for. And to think she had faced all this alone, for so many years. Mina's heart went out to her Princess and the girl she though of as her friend. 

She couldn't take the silence another second.  She still wasn't ready to face Bunny, but that did not mean she could not take on the others.  It was time for the Senshi to learn the truth about themselves and to take up their rightful places as the Imperial Senshi and once again earn the respect and loyalty of their Princess.

            She pressed the All-Call button on her communicator and within seconds every Senshi except Moon appeared.

               "Senshi," she said sharply, "We are having an emergency meeting at my apartment in one hour."

               "Your apartment?" Lita asked, confused. "When did you get your own place?"

            Mina shook her head, "We will discuss that later—"

               "Wait a minute." Rei cried, "Who died and made you leader?"

            Mina clenched and unclenched her fist, wanting nothing more than twenty minutes with Rei and her Love-Me-Chain wrapped around her right fist. "Rei, I am only going to tell you this once and if you disobey me, you whiny little bitch, I am going make you wish your father never had a penis, do you understand me? You will never question my orders again."

               "Hey," Lita cried coming to Rei's defense. "Rei's going through some rough times right now, her grandfather is sick—"

Mina's left eye was twitching something awful. "Lita, I will not tolerate insubordination, not from Rei not from you or any other Senshi." She said firmly. "Be here in one hour. You do not want me to come for you." Sometimes that girl's loyalty could be so misplaced and her damned bleeding heart made vulnerable to anyone who wanted to use her.  That's why Luna escaped her execution in the Silver Millennium, the damn Jovian spirit—But she stopped her mental rantings and ordered them all there in the next hour.  She gave them the address and dismissed them, but asked Mercury to stay.

   "I know you are with Bunny, Athena Diana," a half smile formed on her lips as the former Princess of Mercury gapped her. In the background she heard the voice of her Princess and tears of shame and of joy filled her eyes. "Tell the Princess that I would like to meet her in person—" 

The screen split and Bunny's face appeared, her big blue eyes were as round as plates as she stared in astonishment at her former lead guardian.

 A slow smile, as warm as the sun spread out over Bunny's face and she squealed in delight. "Eros, you remember?"

Mina could not stop the bright, happy smile that appeared on her face. "It's been so long since I've heard that name, Serenity."

Bunny sobered and nodded gravely. "Yes, it has been long time."

Mina followed her swift change of moods, it was kind of hard to ignore when their hearts were all attuned to each others.

   "Serenity—Bunny," she looked away, "There is nothing I can say that will ever excuse my behavior these last months."

   "Then don't say it." She told her. "I will not excuse you of your behavior, Eros.  The betrayal I suffered at all of your hands has hurt me far too deeply. It will take some time before I am able or "

            Mina forced herself to meet Bunny's frosty gaze. "I will not ask for your forgiveness, your Highness. Everything I did was off my own free will. All I ask is that be allowed to make reparations for them and be allowed to serve her Highness once more as her Leader of the Imperial Senshi."

            Bunny though about it, then nodded. "You may reclaim your post, Lady Venus, however, you do so with provisions."

            Mina bowed her head, "I await your orders, Princess."

            Bunny took a deep breath and then started, "Reclaim your Senshi and take control off them.  Arrest the traitor of our Kingdom, Luna of Mau." She said, "And I charge you, in the name of my mother and our Queen, to arrest the terran Sorceress, Beryl, for crimes against the Solar System, for murder of the Royal House of Terra and the assassination of the Royal House of the Moon, consorting with an a Star Killer."

            Mina nodded, "It shall be as you command, my Princess."

            Bunny tried to keep her voice steady, but couldn't as sudden tears clogged her voice. "Also, you are also confiscate the paraphernalia of the Senshi of Mars," she bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears. "Until the time comes that I can trust her again, she no longer a Sailor Senshi."

            Wordlessly, Mina nodded. In the final battle, she was going to be without two Senshi. At their current level, there was no way she, Mercury, and Jupiter was going to walk out there alive.  If they had their Star Crystals, then this would not even be an issue.

            That was it. "Our crystals." She shouted.

            Bunny was puzzled, "What crystals?"

            However, Ami knew what she was talking about.  Her excitement was evident as she told Bunny. "We are—were—in the Silver Millennium, Eternal Senshi."

               "But in the last battle, something happened to our crystals," Mina mused, still remembering. "It was the night of Sere's Engagement Ball. The terran Royal Family was late, but the Queen told us to go and pretend that nothing was wrong. Our crystals were on display in the main reception room along with our mothers and fathers, crystal and weapons—"

            And then they remembered. 

            There was so much noise and smoke in the air.  The Queen and Princess of Venus escorted an injured Prince Endymion into the Queen's private rooms. Hermes tended to wounds while the Queen ordered Aphrodite to increase the guards around the palace. Prince Adonis had sent Lord Artemis to Terra to verify the information and if possible, rescue Prince Helios and Queen Gaia and Endymion's guards. The young man brokenly informed them that they were dead. Everyone in the Golden Palace had been slaughtered, and the last he saw of his friends, they were trying desperately to hold the horde at bay.  Kunzite and Endymion had fought their way to the transport system and in a final effort to save the last member of the terran Royal Family, Kunzite shoved Endymion into the transport and destroyed himself in the process.

            Mina remembered. She had been watching Endymion and Serenity dancing and around them were royal guards playing courtiers and there was Senshi at every door.  Crown Princess Eris of Mars and her father predicted that battle could go either way, it all depended on the actions of one person.

            Ami recalled seeing some one enter the main reception room and stand near their crystals.  At the time she never thought about it until it was too late.  The Elder Senshi's crystals did not respond to their calls and the younger ones were reduced to the lowest levels.  But they refused to give up and faced the enemy, knowing that it was going to be there end.

            Mina nodded as fresh tears streamed down her face.  She could see her beautiful mother, leading her fateful charge against Luna's forces. Glorious Aphrodite, waving her golden sword in the air as she urged her soldiers on for their Queen and Kingdom.  Her father, Prince Adonis, was slain trying to defend the palace gates, his body had been ripped apart by those demons until what was there did not resemble the handsome Prince-Consort of Venus. In one day she had lost her love, when Kunzite had sacrificed himself, her parents and her home.

            Ami had been with her father, King Hermes as they ran through the marble halls  leading both the Queen and Princess to the Prayer Room. The Queen of Jupiter's two niece, Hebe and Hestia had to forcibly bring the Prince of Terra, he was determined to fight the three, to avenge his parents, friends, and his planet.

            She had been told to guard them in place of the Jovian Senshis and was glad as she tried to come to terms with Zoisite's death. Endymion was angry, but in control for the moment; Yet she knew when or if he met with either of Beryl or Luna, that rage was going to come out and annihilate them and she prayed that he would and avenge her husband's death.

            Bunny remembered how shocked her mother was when she learned that the Outer Gates had fallen.  Darkness crept over the Lunar landscape, blocking out the light of the coming dawn.  She had gone to Endymion, trying desperately to seek comfort in his arms, but there was just a feeling a doom that shadowed her soul.  From the outskirts of the palace grounds, a dark violet light tore violently at the darkness.  She could feel the destruction caused by Persephone of Saturn as she sent wave after wave of her most magic at Metallia, but it was not working.  She remembered thinking something was wrong; Persephone alone was had the power to destroy entire Universes with a though, but she was not able to rendered a single wound into their enemy. She had sensed dark magic afoot, but she could not concentrate long enough to trace it. Everything was happening so fast, so many people were dying and she was frightened. Why hadn't the Senshi stopped the enemy's continued advance?

 Endymion pushed her behind him, he was asked her mother if there was transport ship that was readied for this? The Queen said no.

            Bunny could recall the despair in Endymion's voice as he demanded why not?

            Her mother's answer was the Moon had never been attacked before.

            Someone from with the Kingdom had betrayed them. That person had to have been strong enough to temporarily seal off their greatest powers, thus allowing the enemy to succeed. They could not comprehend it, who other than Metallia would have anything to gain if Silver Millennium fell?    

******

            An hour later, the four Inner Senshi met at Mina's place.  It had been tense, when they were all together. 

            After Mina had severed them all drinks, they sat there, waiting for someone to begin.  So Lita decided to be the first one.

            She reached into her subspace pocket and held out a star shaped emerald that was roughly the size of Sailor Moon's broach and tossed it on the table. "This appeared when I shattered my transformation pen three days ago." She said nonchalantly.

            Rei looked at her wildly. "You broke you pen?" she sputtered in horror. 

               "That pen was fake," she told her. "That broach is my true insignia." Heads turned so fast, she would have though them all to have whiplash. With their attention focused completely on her, Lita rose and said to them. "I am Nike, Eternal Senshi and Crown Princess of Jupiter, daughter of the Celestial Senshi and Queen of Jupiter, Hera and King Zeus of Jupiter. And I am the personal guard of Her Imperial Highness of Silver Millennium, the Princess Serenity II."

            The tension in the room seemed to evaporate when Mina laughed. "Well, since you want to be that way about it, _Nike_; I am Eros, Eternal Senshi, heir to the throne of Venus, daughter of Aphrodite, Celestial Senshi and Warrior Queen of Venus, Leader of the Celestial Senshi and the Imperial Forces of the Silver Millennium. And my father was Prince-Consort Adonis, Captain of the Lunar Guard and Interplanetary Senshi of Magellan. And I was am the Leader of the Imperial Senshi of the Silver Millennium."

            Lita grinned broadly as she clapped a hand on Mina's right shoulder, "I remember, my friend." She said warmly.

            Ami was not about to be left out. She cleared her throat, the girls turned to her and she smiled mischievously, "I am Athena Diana, Eternal Senshi—"

              "And we know," they cried as they pulled her into their little group.

            They hugged each other, jumping up and down, asking a million and one questions, apologizing for the last few months of confusion. Outside there group sat one of their own.

            Rei had no idea of they were talking about. Sure, Luna had mentions the Silver Millennium, not anything such as the girls were talking about. At what got her was how fast Lita and Ami accepted Mina's saying that she was their leader? She didn't care what Mina was calling herself, Eros or Aphrodite, she was not going to waltz up to them and tell to follow her.  If anyone was going to be the leader of the Senshi since the Odango Atama had left, it was going to be her, Hino Rei, not anyone else.  

            Rei stood up, her violet eyes flashing in the as she marched up to the little group and flung Mina back.

            Mina looked up and saw a very pissed off Rei standing over her, with hatred burning in her eyes.

               "You won't be the leader." She screamed in Mina's face as the other girl stood up and faced. "I am. I'm the better Senshi.  Luna never complained about—"

            A back hand across the face shut Rei quick. 

            Mina rose up to her full height, towering over Rei by four inches and every bit of her anger showing in her sky blue eyes.

                "By order of Princess Serenity, Bellona of Mars, you are hereby stripped of your powers as Senshi of the Planet of Mars." She said through clinched teeth. 

            Rei gaped at her, then she laughed. "You can't do anything to me. Only Luna can take away our powers. And who the hell is Bellona."

              "You are." Ami said coolly as she stepped in between the two. "In your former life, you were Lady Bellona, daughter of the Crown Princess Eris of Mars, Celestial Senshi and Spiritual Advisor to the Queen of Silver Millennium. The same position you were being trained for." 

            Rei shook head in disbelief. Like tumblers into locks, it was all falling into place, but she refused to acknowledge it. It would never be true.

            Sadly, they watched Rei slumped down to the floor. Even as she tried to deny it, the truth was right there.  Two very distinct and strong lives waged war against each other.  Bellona of Mars, Eternal Senshi and Advisor to Princess Serenity against Hino Rei, Shinto Priestess, Sailor Mars. There was no end, just a collapse.  Jealousy and guilt wrapped themselves so tightly around her soul, that there was no room for nothing else.

            Mina removed Rei's henshin wand and the star ruby that had just appeared and she handed them both to Ami.

               "Nike, make sure she makes it home safely and please tell her grandfather what has happened."

            Gently, Lita helped the broken girl rise and together they walked to the door. Before she left, Lita turned back to two Senshi in the room.

               "Will be allowed to return to her place amongst us?"

            Mina shrugged. "I don't know, Nike," was the calm reply. "It will depend on our Princess and Bellona. Not us."

            With calm, rationalism that Lita could have never been accused of before, she accepted this as truth and did not try to fight it with a passionate outburst and unfair accusations. 

              "When shall we go to Princess?" She asked.

            Ami smiled, "She wants to meet us in the park, tomorrow after school."

            Lita was surprised. "She knows?"

               "She has known for a long time now." Ami nodded, "And she has another surprise for us as well."

*****

Ilene was bored. The cleaning lady had come and cleaned the house, the lawn care service had cut the grass and trimmed the hedges and she had hunted down every weed that dared to raise it's ugly head in her garden.

            She could have gone to the supermarket, but neither she nor Bunny cooked. Besides Yuki had picked up the essentials they required on Saturday. 

            She though about going shopping, but really did not feel up to dealing with the crowds.  There was always TV. With a shake of her head, she nipped that idea in the bud.

            But a nap did sound heavenly. 

            So with that agreed upon, Ilene stuck out for the living room to recline on her favorite couch and nap until her daughter came home, then they were going out for dinner. For the moment, she allowed herself to rest. The Universe was at peace, if just for now.

            Bunny was seated in her favorite booth at the Crown, lazily flipping through a manga as she waited for Andrew to bring out her order. That run from the park and then the conversation with Mina had nearly drained her. 

            Ami had dropped her off at the Crown asking her to wait for her before she went home. Bunny more or less decided to obliged her friend and Guardian and stayed put. She had tried to reach Molly to see if she wanted to go see a movie later but she was busy. So was Kari, and it seemed like everyone else she knew.

            Her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and turned it off. She was tired of the telemarketers. Didn't they believe in taking Sunday's off?

            Andrew arrived with her food and sat it all out for her. "Here we go, Bunny. Two cheeseburgers, super order of fries, double chocolate milkshake and a chocolate sundae." 

              "Thanks, Andy." She chirped before diving into her meal like a starving pack of wolverines.

            Andrew shook his head. It still amazed him to watch her eat. Since she was Lunarian, her body required more energy than others. But still, when looking at her, he would have to ask Artemis again. 

            He put his tray down and slipped off his apron, shouting to his assistant that we was leaving. He called a good-bye to Bunny, who just waved a good as she continued to stuff her face.

            Stepping out of the arcade, he met Endy, Kris, and Mike. They were all casually dressed, looking like normal university students hanging out. If that was only true.

            Endy was walking his brute through downtown Tokyo, half scaring people who saw the dog coming, and not that Endy seemed to have noticed. He was searching for the beginning of that distortion field. Mike, with his far seeing eyes, saw the beginnings of distortions, and reported that it moving through dimensions. Jamie was already in the delta with Troy and Terran and Molly Osaka, one of their soldiers. Molly could not see or feel anything out of the ordinary. She told her partner everything that she saw via com-link and Jamie was doing the same with Umino and it was sufficed to say they were seeing two completely different things. 

            Jamie only saw living horrors in all the buildings. Evil was here, thick and growing stronger with each day. And it all seemed focused on the Mugen Academy. Kris relayed the findings to the others, but Endy already knew what Jamie was seeing, he saw the same thing and it confirmed his worst suspicions as to who was here and what was allowed to fester on his planet. 

            Three miles before they stepped onto the road that lead to Mugen School, Kris and Andrew began their observations. Erebus started growling menacing at the structures and the very street as they continued on.   

            To Endy, it was if he had stepped into outer space without oxygen or another planet. He looked around and saw four distinct glowing lights. Violet, turquoise, and gold, and garnet.  The violet was weak, it was flickering almost violently, but the other three colors were strong and healthy. And he swore. The Outer Senshi were here.

            Andrew wanted to run back to the safety of his arcade and far from what was bound to happen. Endy was cursing up a storm as he headed towards the center of the delta. The fire in his eyes promised death to all those responsible for this madness. He light tugged on Erebus' leash and the wolf followed close on his master's heels, snarling along the way. 

            Andrew just shook his head and groaned, "Why me?"

              "Andrew," Kris barked, "Let's go." 

What is Endy going to do now?

Remember: **NO ****FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

See ya!

Oh, yeah, thanks for all the reviews.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Editor: A

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan. 

Okay, I originally started off just doing light editing for _A Changing Destiny, you know checking the spelling, rewriting a few paragraphs and adding a little bit of something extra, but no serious changes to the nineteen chapters that were written in three days. Then the unthinkable happened, I lost everything. I hadn't any files, not a single note, since I wrote faster than a paper for one of my classes, basically I was just stuck with nothing except what was already on FFNet. So, I copied that first ten chapters to my hard drive and started the long and painful process of creating the rest from scratch. But at the same time, I was working on the third part, that other story, and my original fiction, as well juggling my every shifting life. Then it all stopped. I couldn't write for along time, and I know I made promises few promises in couple e-mails to have something out in January, but I saw February and March, then April pass before I sat down and started writing again._

Sorry for the delay. But here is my best rendition of a classic.

There aren't that many chapters, but then, I'm not taking a break every few hours to run to class or to go out.

Chapter Eleven

All was well in the Universe.  Yet for those who occupied the Mugen Delta, it was the day of reckoning. Earthquakes tore streets apart and brought buildings crumbling down. Dust clouds rose up in waves with people running out of them as if the Fires of Hell were licking at their heels. On the coast, entire sections of the developed land crumbled on their foundations and sank into the furiously raging sea that had longed to destroy this desecration of this world.

Andrew watched in mute horror as more buildings went up in balls of flames. No one had died through the intervention of the four young Guardians. They were left to handle humans, leaving Endy free to challenge the ones who guarded the evil that had seeped itself into the land and contaminated it. 

Endy had taken out the supporting structures that were fused with the dark magic, one by one.  Office buildings, shops, stores, and homes were burned in flames of Endy's golden power. The Golden Crystal hung suspended before the Prince of Terra, it's vibrant power washing over all, healing and cleansing the land and freeing the people who had cursed by coming into this place.

Andrew felt a prickling along the back of his neck, two familiar presences were near.  He looked around, but his attention was drawn to the three crumbling condos that flanked them. At first he doubted his eyes, but he blinked and looked again. On each stood someone. He did not have far seeing sight like the Guardians and for the first time he wished he did. By the time he had raised his binoculars to his eyes, they were gone, whoever they were.

The final structure was ironically standing within the center of the delta. It was the most heavily defended one magically and the one with the most negative energy. There were a hundred levels to this place, eighty-five above ground and fifteen subterranean levels. The ones on top were tough to break through, but the magic wasn't as strong it could have been. A single blast of focused energy brought the eighty-five levels down. Metal buckled, concrete reinforcements crumbled, and the entire building collapsed, folding almost in on itself. But Endy was not finished, far from it.

In the bowels of the place, Endy met a significant resistance. Five powers tried to stay his advance by trying to use his own planet against him. A cruel smirk appeared on his lips, Endy's dark eyes were obsidian bits of ice as he unleashed his fury on those who dared to challenge his will.

Endy went down on one knee, touching his right hand to the street.  Gold energy swirled about it and then his hand disappeared into the asphalt.  Below the Infinity College, gas mains ruptured beneath the building and with a spark of his power, Endy let loose a blazing fireball that incinerated the levels. Endy helped it along, charging the blast with enough of his own power to make sure nothing was left, not even the incubated world destroyer he could sense deep within some lab. Endy felt another power, this one stronger than the other five, it was trying to stop him, calling upon some obscene magic that had been banned from this world long before his mother in his first life had existed. What had the Outer Senshi allowed into his planet? Were all the Senshi so hapless that each had forgotten her sworn duty to the Solar System and their Queen by allowing a world destroyer into this system and onto his planet and then tried to cover it up by erected distortion fields to keep his people from finding it?

A white-hot rage rushed through Endy then. Someone was going to pay for this outrage and the happy recipient was going to be that witch spouting those accursed spells at him. Gold fire leapt from his spirit and destroyed her, thus wiping away the last of the place's defenses and leaving the place open to Endy's final assault. 

The bracers collapsed, allowing the earth to close in on the cavity. Steel beams buckled as they were squeezed inward.  The flames wiped out all the life in the place. From the streets, people heard a rumbling, like something from a beast or worst. Someone screamed and people ran away, trying to get clear before the inevitable explosion. The rumbling and the tremors reached outward, going as far as Azabu. No one was left standing on his or her legs in the delta other than the future King of the planet. Those who knew watched in awe as Endymion released his control on the magically enhanced fire.  It was over. The remains of Infinity College exploded in one fantastic great ball of golden fire that covered the entire area, once the pride of the Mugen Delta. The College was no more and Endy could have not been more pleased with his handiwork. 

Now, he had to contend with latest threat to have arrived on the scene. The smoke cleared and before him, standing in full Senshi regalia, was no other than Aphrodite's heir, Sailor Venus.

Endy flashed her his most charming smile.  "To what do I owe this honor, Princess Eros?"

Mina glared at the Prince of Terra, her stance defiant in the presence of his power. But she did not come here to cower nor would he intimidate her. Mina had seen him earlier that evening from her balcony. All the Senshi had gone home to think of all that happened and to sort through what they knew to be true and the lies that Luna had been feeding them for the last four months. Mina had been doing just that when she heard screams. She looked over the railing and almost dropped her bottle of water. Walking through the streets of Tokyo was a giant black Great Northern wolf.  Thinking she was seeing things, Mina blinked a few times but no, the wolf was really there.  What was even stranger was its leash. Mina rubbed her eyes and looked down at the odd (that's putting it mildly) sight. The big wolf was on a leash, which was being held by a guy with black hair.  Somewhat behind him walked three guys: one with dirty blond hair, the other whitish blond, and then a redhead.  She felt a strange energy from each of them; she felt the planet in them.  It was the same signature for nearly everyone on the street, identifying them as terrans.  Yet from the white blond and red-haired youths, the signature rated differently, making them more than regular terrans and with the black haired youth, Mina got a complete view of a crystal wielder or an untapped Senshi. Then, it hit her with the force of a Mack truck.  She was looking at the former Prince of Terra, Endymion de Danaan, son of Gaia de Danaan. 

"Great Goddess," she whispered, "He's alive."

Without a further thought other than her Princess' happiness, Mina transformed and leapt from her balcony in pursuit of the man Serenity was to have married. She followed them into the Delta.  By this time, she confirmed that he was with two of his former Generals and surprisingly Andrew. 

Mina was going to make her presence known when she came to a complete stop. Before when she had come into this area, she felt a slight unease race through her system, but never had she felt or seen what was really here.  Now, Mina wished she could not see it. It was a living nightmare of promised death. Evil contaminants ran rampant in the walls of buildings like rats up and over the walls, spilling repeatedly in the street like waste.  The darkness was running rampant in the streets like polluted rivers with horrors leering at the people, some reaching up and entering the bodies of people as they passed.  Shadows hung over everything and they even blocked the sun, as if the sky had been draped by a dark veil that seemed to suck the life out of everyone or anything that the Delta claimed.

Mina remembered Ami once telling her that she had attended and boarded at Infinity College when she was nine, but she had not stayed there long. Ami said that she felt something there, a presence that tried to take her over and invade her soul. When she had told her mother, Dr. Mizuno did not believe her and when Ami continued to insist that the place was evil, her mother had not reacted well at all. Mina had wanted to explore this place further, but Luna had dismissed Ami's fears as a fantasy of an overworked mind and encouraged them all to focus on finding the Moon Princess. Now Mina knew that Ami was telling the truth. The innocent eyes of a child had shown the Senshi within Ami the horrors that lived in this accursed land.  How long would they have taken to see this abomination before it became too powerful to combat them? 

A sudden explosion brought Mina out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw to her horror Endymion's destruction of the area. People ran screaming through the streets as buildings collapsed and earthquakes rocked the ground beneath their feet. Mina started to rush him, but stopped when she felt eyes upon her. Mina looked up sharply at three condos; above her were three of the Outer Senshi: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. She knew that they had seen and recognized her. Mina signaled them to come to her, but they ignored her in complete disregard of her command.

Mina frowned.  If those three were here, then where the hell was Saturn?  The three Senshi looked past her, probably at Endymion.  Then the three fled, not once acknowledging her. And the destruction continued. Almost an hour had passed before Endymion stopped inflicting terror on the Mugen Delta. Mina climbed slowly to her feet and walked over to the man, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when he turned on her with a devastating smile and greeted her with her ancient name.

"Endymion?" she said dubiously.

Endy nodded, "In this lifetime as well as the past, Eros. Tell me, how is Serenity?"

"You remember?" She almost choked.

"I remember everything, Eros," he said quietly. Endy glanced back over his shoulder at the people who were beginning to regain their legs.  Within the next few minutes, the place was going to be crawling with emergency personnel. He whistled sharply and Erebus came to him with his leash in his mouth. "But now is not the time or the place to reminisce about the past. Good day, Eros." He turned to leave; Mina stepped forward quickly and grabbed his arm.  Endy looked down at her hand, then her before he shrugged her off. "I don't think Kunzite would appreciate his woman hitting on his little brother."

Mina blanched, and then she glared at him menacingly. "You haven't changed." She growled.

Endy winked at her, "But you have, Mighty Venus, and it's not for the better." He leaned down until they were almost nose-to-nose, "Have you been whooped by any funky mutant critters lately. Particular the Furby ki—" He jumped back when she started to swing a fist at his perfectly structured visage. "I saw that so-called fight, Eros and I must say that I was not impressed. What happened to you and your warriors? I mean Mars was prancing round like a demented ballerina and Jupiter running about, trying to fight and keep Mars from being killed by the Furby or you…"

"That doesn't matter," she hissed, "What you have done here today…"

"Is none of your concern, Senshi," he told her. 

Mina tipped her chin up, "We live here now," she said coldly, "This is where our Princess was reborn and we will not allow—"

"Don't push me, Venus," he ground out, all the humor gone.  He stared down at her, his expression just this side of being accusing. "Today I found out that four Senshi who were supposedly under _your _command have allowed a World Destroyer—"

"A world destroyer?" She asked in surprise—_What was that?_

Endy went on as if he hadn't heard her interruption. "—Onto my planet and hid it from my people for ten years."

Uranus and Neptune looked no older than eighteen and nineteen. Mina shook her head slightly. This did not make any sense.  She was going to have to talk to Ami and see what she could pull up on this world destroyer thing.  Damn, she hated not having her full memory.

"We are getting off the subject," she snapped testily. "We are here to defend this city from all that threatens it. Which is what you have done when you destroyed the Mugen Delta!"

"Are you finished?" he asked.

Her right hand closed in a tight fist, "Are you mad or just completely evil?" she exploded.

"Neither," he said coldly. "I will not tolerate you saying that I am. As for your defending this city---All you Senshi do is provide my Soldiers with entertainment, but that came to an end as of yesterday."

Mina blinked. "What do you mean?"

He grinned arrogantly. "Beryl's little wormhole has been closed permanently. You Senshi are no longer needed." The sounds of sirens drew his attention.

"Endymion," Kris grabbed his brother's arm. "We have to leave."

Endy nodded. He grabbed Erebus' leash as Kris hurried him to a waiting Hummer that had managed to navigate the chaos. Venus was left behind in the ruins. Slowly, she reached up and lightly touched her hand to her broach, letting her transformation fade. 

"What did he mean?" she asked herself. Mina looked at all the destruction around her.  It seemed not to have a reason. "Why would he blame whatever was here on us?"

_"I don't know what it was." Ami's soft voice trembled as she remembered her months of torment. "I just knew it was evil. It was dark and invasive, I wondered why no one else could have not seen it…"_

_"I'm sure it was just in your imagination." Luna said soothingly. The cat moved into the girl's thin arms and snuggled at her breast, "You were a small child, separated from your family for the first time. You were alone and most likely you wanted attention and this tale was a way for you to receive it."_

_"I know that. My mother's colleagues said the same thing!" she cried furiously. Her shoulders slumped and a bitter sigh escaped her lips. "But I was never like that before. I was used to being separated from family and being taken care of by strangers. I don't believe I was making that up." She raised her sad blue eyes to Bunny's, searching for comfort and understanding. "Bunny, you believe—"_

_With a heartbroken little cry, Bunny threw her arms around Ami's shoulders and held her tight as she could. "Of course I believe you," she told her. "And tomorrow we will go there and—"_

_"Tomorrow, Bunny, it's training for all of you. You especially, Bunny," Luna said coolly. "We don't have time to investigate childish fantasies. Rei will be returning from Kyoto this evening.  I say we go over there and have her do a fire reading. I sense the enemy has changed it tactics…"_

_"But this more important than training," Bunny cried, defending herself and her friend. "Ami is Senshi and if she says that she had a strange feeling about something, I think it would be in our best interest to look into it." She looked at Ami, her expression was sincere, "If something strange is happening there, we will find it together; we are a team and most importantly, we are friends and friends support each other no matter what."_

_Mina had never seen Bunny so passionate about anything since she had joined them. Mina looked at the black cat to see what she was going to do next. _

Luna was seething. Bunny had never talked back to her before and she never dared to challenge Luna's decisions. But usually Rei was there to brow beat the smaller blonde girl and ridicule her until Bunny gave in and submitted to Luna's will. Mina was proud of Bunny at that moment, for Bunny had taken the initiative and control and as leader that was most important. Of course, Luna would not let Bunny have her way for long. They did not make it to the Mugen Delta. 

_Luna was at the Jinja before they were and when Bunny arrived to announce that it was time to leave; Rei was there to stop her. It was awful as to what happened next. Luna and Rei double-teamed the girl; the insults came fast and thick. Ami stepped in and offered a compromise, but neither Luna nor Rei would settle for anything other than Bunny's complete submission. Bunny ran from the temple and did not return for two days. Her mother had taken Bunny with her to America. And in that time, Rei tried to make herself leader, but even then Mina would not follow that black haired traitorous bitch. But then, Mina had never truly supported Bunny either. Even then when she did not know it, the Senshi inside of her soul called for her rightful place within the group. Eros was the leader of all the Senshi. The only one who had challenged her for her position had been Uranus, back in Silver Millennium and it had only happened once. Eros had been older, stronger, and wiser than Uranus and those were the factors contributing to her win over Uranus and her retaining her position as leader. But this time, she did not have the chance because Luna had stripped Mina of her title and position before they had known the truth._

Mina returned to her apartment, she told the doorman she had forgotten her purse and keys, pulling a dumb blonde routine. Mina took a long hot shower and dressed for bed. It was still early; it was not quite eight o'clock yet. But there was nothing else to do and if what Endymion had said was true, she would not be called out to battle tonight or any other night.

But Mina could not rest. She was back on the balcony well past midnight, thinking, wondering and staring up at the night sky thinking.  It could not be over, not like this. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, Mina glared up at the full moon, and a cold rage froze the blood in her veins.

"It cannot end like this," she hissed. "I won't allow it. Beryl will die by the hands of a Sailor Warrior. The Silver Millennium will be avenged.  I swear on my mother's blood soaked sword and my own heart that the witch will pay."

*******

"I should kick your ass, little brother." Kris dropped down on a lawn chair beside Endy. He handed him a long neck bottle of root beer.

"And why would you want to attempt a foolish thing like that, brother mine?" Endy quipped. He took a long drag off his bottle then sunk lower in his chair. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes and his perfect hair was still wet from his shower and hung over his brow. 

Kris looked up at the night sky.  His eyes quickly scanned the heavens and he found the star he had been searching for. Venus.

"You did not have to be so cruel to her, you know," he said quietly.

Endy knew and did not pretend not to know what his brother was talking about. He tipped his bottle back and then belched. "You know I've always hated Eros," he told him. "I thought it was something I got over when I was reborn, but then I saw her today and the animosity came back in full force. Not even death could rid me of it. I wanted to knock her teeth down her throat." He finished his bottle and then chucked it at Erebus.  "Go fetch," he shouted to the wolf. The giant beast caught the bottle in his powerful jaws, but it did not break. Erebus turned and walked back through the open French doors. There was a crash, then a yell.

"Damn it, Endy," Jamie shouted, "If you want food, come get it like the rest of us."

"Erebus," Endy called, "I said 'Go fetch,' not eat."

"Lazy, good for nothing—" Jamie shouted.

"What was that?" Endy shouted.

"I'm talking to Drew," Jamie told him. "He's cheating. The Saints are worst damn team in the league, even in Madden the Saints suck—"

Endy shook his head.

Kris laughed. "I thought you burned all his sports games."

"I did," Endy frowned, "I took them all into the backyard and set a merry little bond fire. When they were nothing but a smothering pile of goo, I did the happy dance on them and then let Erebus piss on it. How could he have replaced them all so soon?"

"He's an addict." Kris shrugged.

Endy nodded. "I say we kick his arse good and proper, that'll make him give up those damned childish games."

"Oh, you are one to talk, Mr. I-live and breath-Xenogears," Kris hooted.

Endy glared at him. "It's a good game."

"You've had it for four years and you still play it."

"I'm trying to get Ramus."

"Get a Game Shark."

"That's cheating man."

"Why can't you accept it, Ramus is not a playable character—"

"Just you wait," Endy cried. "I'm going to prove you all wrong. I'm going to come across the code to get that Golden Gear, then it's good-night Deus and I am going to be laughing in your face."

"Yeah, whatever—" Kris said dismissively.

"What? You dismissed me—"

Troy looked up from his laptop and at the door. "Will someone tell Endy there is no secret code for getting Ramus without a Shark?"

Jamie shook his head. "I did back in 99."

"You're probably the reason he hasn't given it up," Mike pointed out.

Jamie grinned. "He scratched the third disk when he stole my FF7 and then he told me that lie about getting Aeris back. He deserved it." He looked back at the screen and then punched Andrew in the arm. "You punk. Your Saints are going down. Ravens forever."

Andrew rubbed his arm. "You are going to regret that, kid."

"Yeah, I would like to see you—Shit. No, no, no…Damn!"

Andrew put down his stick and stood up. "Final score, 49-35, Saints."

Jamie stared at the screen, mouth agape as he stared at the final score. Andrew turned to Mike and held out his right hand. 

"Pay up."

Grumbling, Mike pulled out his wallet. "Damn, James, I thought you were a sure thing. You're an American for God's sake. How the hell did you lose to a Chinese kid who grew up in Tokyo?"

Andrew smirked, "My birth parents were English, they were missionaries in Hong Kong."

"And that's just adding insult to injury." Mike crowed. "Jamie, he's—"

"Shut up, man." Jamie leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "As long as Endy doesn't know—"

Endy stuck his head in the room and did his best Nelson impersonation. "Ha, ha. You got punked by a Japanese kid. You ain't fit to be an American. I can't wait to tell your father.  Mr. All-American sports king. Your Dad's going to crap bricks when he hears that you were beaten in a computerized football game by Japanese kid."

Jamie groaned. "Endy is the worst friend."

"Kiss my ass."

"Get bent." 

"Oh, I will show you bent. I'll show you my big black boot bent up in your ass, man."

"Bring it, rich boy."

"I am rich and proud of it. You have something else to say, loser?"

"Your mama is a gold digging tramp."

"Hell, everyone knows that. I called her that three days ago. You are losing it, Jamie."

"Fuck off, Endy."

Endy smirked. "What's wrong, Jamie? You still upset because I am going to kill Bellona?"

Jamie stood up abruptly and left the room.

"Endymion," Andrew said coolly, "That was cold."

Endy shook his head.  "He needs to accept it. As long as Bellona lives, Serenity is not safe. I will not have a traitor near my Princess." 

******

When Ami arrived home, it was after ten o'clock. Mina had sent her and Lita to the area formerly known as the Mugen Delta, but the land was completely covered by the sea. The entire location was evacuated with the disaster relief crews and the Red Cross setting up sites to help those who were injured or homeless from the strange earthquake. 

When the two Senshi arrived, it was a media frenzy. Scientists were creating theories about the causes, almost creating a panic by saying that the earthquakes could happen again at any time and all of Japan was in danger. Then the mystics were prophesizing the end of the world and the vultures were preying on the helpless and destitute. But then, a man came forward; he was dressed in a dark blue suit, white shirt and navy tie with a gold tiepin. On his right breast was a crest done in sea blue and hunter green on a gold shield. Behind him were four other men, each dressed the same. It was something about them that drew all attention like magnets. The man had engineers come out and prove that the manmade Delta had not been sound. They produced documents claiming that they had spoken with the man leading the Tokyo Land Reclamation Project, Dr. Soichi Tomoe, and warned him of such an event, etc. etc. etc.

By the time the men in the blue suits were finished, the story was reduced to nothing more than bad planning which took away its mystical flavor and spared the rest of Japan from the so called doomsday pronouncement made by the other scientists. And those scientists who were shamed by such sound reasoning escaped with their tails tucked between their legs.

With nothing to be done, the two Senshi fled the scene. They stopped at Mina's for a quick debriefing. Mina said nothing and waited until Ami had finished with her report to tell them what she had seen and who she had the pleasure of meeting.

Endymion de Danaan, Prince of Terra was alive. Ami told them that she and Bunny had met him earlier that day in the park. Mina asked why hadn't she mentioned that earlier. Ami shrugged and said that she had forgotten it. Neither she nor Bunny remembered him or his guardians. After a quick but detailed explanation, Mina dismissed them for the evening. They confirmed that they were to meet the next day with their Princess and decide on their next action. Ami took her leave of Lita in front of Mina's building. Ami caught the Metro back into Juuban and took a bus home. 

Ami walked into her penthouse, tired after her evening's work and the meetings she had gone through. Mina was a hard taskmaster and a perfectionist to boot and Ami was her intelligence officer/Secretary/Chief Strategist.   On her first day in her official composites since her death, Ami felt like a failure. She was no Athena Diana.  She didn't have the brainpower necessary to handle the many demands of her station and it was frustrating as hell that she wasn't like her old self. What Ami most wanted was a long freezing shower to jumpstart her sluggish brain, a nice chicken picotta sandwich with that mango relish she adored, a cup of tea and her bed—

"Ayame," her mother's voice rang out from the living room. "Where have you been? You should have been home hours ago…"

Ami screamed. She turned to the open doorway and saw her mother seated in her favorite Queen Anne chair. Ami stopped gaping at the woman and stepped forward, bowing politely to her parent. "I am sorry, Mother, I did not know you would be home this evening." 

Marie sighed. She looked disappointedly at her guest. Ami came further into the room and then stopped. Standing at the French windows with his back turned away from the room stood her father in her past life and in this one as well. Ami realized that she must have said something, for Eiji had turned around and now faced his daughter. 

For a brief moment the insignia of Mercury appeared on her father's brow and at that moment Ami realized that he knew. The look in his eyes confirmed this, but how long had he…

Eiji came forward, his arms opened to receive her embrace. "Ami," he said warmly as he held her to him.  Then under his breath, he whispered, "My darling Athena."

Ami stiffened and then drew back from him. Eiji looked down at her pale face, searchingly. 

"Ami," her mother said as she rose from her chair. "What's gotten into you?"

Ami looked back at her mother, the only one she knew and then back at her father for both her lives. She grasped Eiji's left forearm, her small nails digging into his flesh but he did not show it. Ami looked at him urgently, so many questions running through her mind. But the most prevalent one was why.

"Why are you here?" She finally managed to ask. "What's going on?"

"I have so much to tell you." Eiji said. He let her go and turned back to Marie. "Your mother and I have something that's rather important to tell you…"

  
Dawn brought with it a new day and with it several changes. 

Last night, Ami left her mother's home for the final time. Her father had returned to Tokyo and purchased a house in the same neighborhood as the Tsukinos. When Ami arrived, she found her room had been prepared. Ice blue and silver were the prevalent colors, but they were more comforting to her than her old room at her mother's house. Ami called Bunny and told her everything about the meetings; Mina's run in with Endymion de Danaan or Darien Shields or whatever his name was, the destruction of the Mugen Delta and her move.

They made plans to meet the next morning and go shopping for Ami's new room.

At seven thirty, a still sleepy but dressed Bunny was at Ami's door. Eiji stepped back, allowing the girl to drag herself inside and pointing her towards Ami's room. She made it to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Ami came down fifteen minutes later with Bunny in tow. Both called out their goodbyes to Eiji and set off for school.

Mina walked up the steps to Hikawa Jinja and stopped for a moment, letting the peace and serenity of the place soothe her troubled soul.

"Mina?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at the white and blue robed novice. "Chad, good morning."

The shaggy haired youth returned her smile. "Are you here to see Rei?"

She nodded, "Yeah, is she any better today?"

The smile died on the novice's face. "No," he said honestly, "It seems as if she's becoming worse."

Mina looked puzzled, "Worse?"

"Whatever caused her breakdown is affecting her body now." He looked at her speculatively.  "You wouldn't know what could have caused that?"

Mina did not hear the ennui in his voice; she was afraid and very worried. Something was killing one of her Senshi and damn it, she was helpless to stop it. Mina looked about the courtyard then back at Chad. "Where is Mr. Hino?" she demanded, "I need to talk to him."

Her tone made Chad snap to attention, "I'm sorry, Mina, but Mr. Hino is consulting the great fire and can't be disturbed."

"Tell him I was here and that I will be back." She turned on her heel and marched down the stairs. Her attention was fixed solely upon her concerns about Rei and the other Senshi.  Mina did not notice a tall, yet slender blond young man jogging up the stone stairs. He glanced back at Mina; it was more a cursory look than one of any interest. He reached the top and glanced at his watch. He prayed to every god he could think of and hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Chad," he trotted up to the shaggy attendant, "Do I have enough time?"

Chad glanced about to make sure that they were alone and he nodded. "Come this way." He led the young man behind the temple to the living quarters.

The visitor removed his sunglasses and ran a hand through his short wavy locks. "How is she?" he asked worriedly.

"Lady Bellona much worse, I'm afraid, sir." Chad stopped outside the paper door of Rei's room. "It's like she's dying."

"She won't die," Jamie said firmly as if his conviction alone could make that true. 

Chad looked at the other man sadly. "I hope you are right, for your sake, sir."

"She can't die," Jamie told him. "She is my soulmate. Even if we couldn't be together in this lifetime, I would still want her to live just for her happiness." He reached out and quietly slid the door aside, glancing back at Chad.  "I won't be long."

"Take your time, sir. Her grandfather will be at his meditation for rest of the morning."

Jamie nodded and then stepped inside. "Bella," he said softly.

Chad closed the door and then left them alone. 

Lita was sitting in the back of the coffee shop curled up in a comfortable chair with a cinnamon hazelnut latté in one hand and the latest Ilene Tsukino's fantasy/romance/thriller in the other. She and Mina had decided to meet here and then go to Hikawa Jinja to see Rei. 

When Mina had called her this morning, she sounded worried. She told Lita that she tried to reach out to all the Senshi last night.  She touched Lita and Ami's souls, but something blocked her from reaching Rei and the Outers. She wanted to see Rei and talk to her, hopefully sparking some memories. Bellona was in there and Mina wanted to find her and help Rei. Lita prayed that it worked.  They had no idea of what was going to happen next but whatever did come about, she was sure all the Senshi would be needed to protect their Queen and Princess.

Troy and Mike sat across the room from Lita, watching her over the rims of the steaming lattes. It was just luck that they ended up in the same coffee shop as the Crown Princess of Jupiter. They thought of introducing themselves to her, but in the end they chose not to without first talking to Terran.  They were watching her to make a full report to Terran and Artemis.

Around ten, the shoot was over. Mina changed and hurried off to her car. She phoned Lita and told her she was on her way and would pick her up in front of the shop.

Lita threw away her garbage and went to the counter. She ordered another latte to go and a French vanilla coffee for Mina.  Paying for both and her book, she left to wait for her leader.

Mina pulled up ten minutes later in her classic red VW Beetle convertible. Mike and Troy started to follow but Terran called and ordered them to the control room under the Arcade.

"Eiji, what a surprise." Ilene put aside her cup of tea. She looked at her waiter. "May I have another vegetable omelet and blueberry scones?"  She turned her attention back to Eiji and waved him into the seat across from her. "What are you still doing in Tokyo, _mon ami_?"

"I'll have what she's having," Eiji told the waiter, "and would you bring me a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, sir." The waiter bowed and hurried off.

Eiji looked at the busy streets with people rushing to wherever they needed to be. He wondered what it would be like to be one of them. Ah, to have nothing to worry about other than the mundane problems of life.

"Eiji," Ilene's soft voice cut through his musings. "You haven't answered my question."

He reached up to brush away a lock of his dark navy blue hair falling into his eyes. "The Terran Prince plans to war against Beryl and Metallia," he said quietly.

Ilene said nothing. She picked up her teacup and took a long sip. "Are you asking for my opinion on this matter?" she asked finally.

Eiji turned away again, "He means to do this alone. Without the Senshi…"

"I am retired."

He looked at her, "But you are still our Queen," he reminded her. "The Silver Millennium still exists even if you wish to deny it. Ares and I are here at your disposal. And the heirs of Venus and Jupiter have served with your daughter and taken on their mantles as Senshi."

"Eros and Nike, as well as your daughter and Eris, have not reached the full potential of their powers and will not as long as we remain on this planet." Ilene said coolly. "I refuse to awaken them."

"Serenity, think of what you are saying," he cried and then lowered his voice. "Your Majesty, if you allow Endymion to do battle against Beryl without the planets aiding him, think of how it would appear were he to win. Think of what he can do to you, to us. History will see us as cowards who ducked and hid when the time for the true fight began. Or are you waiting for history to repeat itself?" 

Ilene stared at him hard, "That is unfair, Hermes. I will not allow my daughter's life be dictated to her. She will have a choice in the matter, not just Pluto's prediction."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hands. "Serenity, this now goes beyond your private war with the Senshi of Pluto. This now concerns the Silver Alliance. We must be represented when Endymion fights. I don't think you or your daughter can handle the consequences of us not being there."

Ilene looked away from him. "This is not our decision to make," she told him.  "We would not be the ones to fight."

"Then we will talk to the girls," he suggested. "Once they understand our position and know the truth of the situation, we can decide if we should after Beryl alone or support the terran Prince."

******

Mina had left the Hikawa Jinja.  Rei's grandfather had been kind enough to listen to her but she doubted if he actually believed her. She did not believe it herself but it was the only thing she had to go on. Mina strolled through the park, making her way to the center where she and the others had agreed to meet. This was something that should have been done in the privacy of either the Tsukinos' or her home, but there was the issue of trust, which had yet to be addressed with the Queen of Silver Millennium and her Senshi. 

Mina found them in various spots surrounding the fountain. Bunny and Ami sat on the edge of the fountain; Ami was making tiny ice figures from the spray while Bunny looked on happily.  Lita stood beneath the shade of an oak tree, her position somewhat between Bunny and Ilene who sat on a bench with a man Mina assumed to be Ami's father in this life and in her past. He had dark blue hair like his daughter and his dark blue eyes glowed with mischief, which was so unlike his daughter, but there were similarities that suddenly caused Mina to wish she had known her birthparents or Artemis in this lifetime.

The sudden wave of sadness that tugged at her heart made Bunny look up, her sky blue eyes searching the small-enclosed area to see Mina standing near the entrance as if she were waiting for them to invite her inside their group. Bunny stood up, a slight breeze tugged at her long hair and skirt as she went forward to greet her friend in this lifetime and her cousin from the past.

Ami had risen as well and gone forward.  Lita pushed herself away from the tree and joined the others.  Eiji stood and moved to Ilene's left as the Queen of the Solar System patiently awaited one of her own to return.

Mina watched nervously as Bunny approached her with two Senshi at her back. For a moment, Mina felt as if she had taken a step through time. How many times in her past life she had gone through this small ceremony? The greeting was the same.  Yet in place of her lieutenants, it was her Princess who was coming forward and surrendering the command of the Senshi to the Sailor of Venus once more.

"Eros," Bunny held out her hands to her, "Mina."

Mina nodded and accepted Bunny's hands and her greeting that acknowledged the past and the present. "Serenity. Bunny."

A warm current flowed over their joined hands.  Mina could feel a power surging within her and her Sailor Crystal responding to her princess' call. Bunny dropped Mina's hands.  Resting in Mina's upraised palms was a crystal sword. 

Ilene touched a hand to her breast. She knew what her daughter had done yet she never expected it. Eiji was looking in near horror.

"No," he whispered. The color had drained from his face and he sank down to his knees for he had lost the ability to stand. "She can't have done this. We need Cosmos. We cannot defeat Beryl without her."

Mina looked down at her sword and then at Bunny. The smaller girl was waiting for her to either say or do something; Mina hefted her sword, testing the weight. It was waking up and finding a limb you thought gone. It was her sword, the sword of the Senshi sworn to protect the Silver Millennium and its heir, her sword of Silver Imperial Crystal. It was the last thing she saw before she died, the badge of her office and a symbol of who she was.

"I give you back your history, Senshi of Venus." Bunny said formally. "I give what was unlawfully taken from you and your warriors."

"My sword of Silver Imperial Crystal." Mina raised the blade to the sky, right arm crossing her heart. "Thank you, Princess Serenity."

She did not call her Sailor Moon. Ami glanced at Lita, her blue eyes conveyed that concern. Did this mean that Bunny had given up them and was no longer a Sailor Senshi? What were they going to do without Sailor Moon?

Lita was just as concerned.  How could they fight Beryl and Metallia now? The Outer Senshi were MIA, Rei was sick, and now Bunny had stepped away too? How could they defeat their greatest foe as three lone Senshi?

They would have to. Mina lowered her blade then she looked at Bunny questioningly. 

"Are you sure about this, Serenity?" she asked.

Bunny reached into her pocket and retrieved her broach, the one Luna had given to her at the start of this fiasco, and she handed it to Mina. "This was not mine," she told her, "I never wanted it to be mine, not in this lifetime or the past. I am not Sailor Moon. I was never meant to be Sailor Moon."

"And you never will have to be," Ilene said from her place on the bench. "This is your future, Bunny. You make your own decisions for your life and how you shall live it." She looked at the others and smiled warmly at them. "I give you the same choices, Eros, Nike, and Athena Diana. You are not slaves to the past; you were reborn here to find the peace, which was denied to you all. I am not forcing you to take up the mantles of Senshi nor am I denying you girls your heritages. The choice is yours and yours alone to make, for I will never deny any of you the chance at life of peace."

"My Queen." Mina, Ami, and Lita went down on one knee before the small, delicate woman, their heads bowed low. "You are truly magnanimous in your gifts." Mina said, speaking for all of them. "We are unworthy of your blessings."

"So you will fight?" Bunny asked softly.

"It is our sworn duty as Sailor Senshi," Mina told her. "We cannot rest until our enemy is destroyed."

Bunny went to stand beside her mother and Ilene took her daughter's hand. "It does our heart good to witness such loyalty and devotion from our Sailor Warriors," Ilene said formally. "As we have stated, you can have your freedom to live peacefully when you choose. Although it does hurt us to see you all ready to lay down your lives for our Kingdom's honor. We could not ask for better soldiers in the solar system, for none are more fearless or brave as you three, who stand before us so young."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity." 

I am very curious to know what you guys think about the new stuff. I'm not holding the rest of the chapters hostage, I just want to know if this went over well. 

So I'm begging for some reviews before I put out the rest.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Editor: Amethyst Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Twelve

            After they had left the park, Ilene and Bunny went directly home. Neither spoke on the drive back nor when they entered their home, both seemed to drift apart. Bunny laid on her bed, watching the sun set over Tokyo. 

            After awhile, Bunny got tired of the silence. She could hear her mother banging around downstairs. She knew her mother wasn't happy with the girls' decision to continue fighting. Ilene had wanted them all to find peace and live normal lives.  She had managed to do so and believed that anyone given a second chance at life would jump to do the same thing. But then, she did not know the girls. 

            Everything they had or ever believed was gone from their lives. Although Bunny would have credited her mother as being one of the most sensitive people in the world, Ilene was somewhat oblivious to the girls' feelings. She had expected them to be like her, but there was a difference in all their situations.  And it was that very vast difference that made the girls want to continue fighting. 

            Bunny left her room a short while later and went in search of her mother. The house was quiet and Ilene was not in her usual sulking spots. Bunny's stomach rumbled, reminding her that it had been hours since she last attended to it. She wandered into the kitchen and found her mother seated at the table.

            Ilene's favorite mug sat before her, the teakettle resting on a warm tile near her elbow. Ilene was staring morosely into the cup as if it could give her the answers to her questions. Bunny made a slight noise.  Ilene looked up at her daughter, the color of her eyes shifting quickly from the smoky lavender haze to the familiar sky blue right before Bunny's eyes.

            She tried to smile then, but it did not quite reach her eyes; Ilene straightened and waved Bunny into the opposite chair.

               "I didn't hear you come in, _chérie_," She said quickly, nervously. "Are you alright?"

            Bunny nodded. "I'm fine, Mama." She pulled out a chair and sat down across from her, "_Ca va_? You looked so sad a moment ago."

            Ilene made a dismissive gesture. "No, no don't worry me, I'm just tired. This afternoon's activities have just exhausted me, I think. I will be fine after I've eaten something and rested. Oh, how careless of me, I haven't ordered our dinner." She forced an over bright smile to her pallid features. "What would you like to have tonight? I could go for Thai, but we had that yesterday…"

               "Anything you want is fine," Bunny told her.

            Ilene picked up the stack of takeout menus from the center of the table and sorted through them. Bunny rose from the table and went to large double door refrigerator and pulled it open. Her mother had moved over to the phone near the kitchen's entrance and was now placing the order. Bunny took out a small bottle of fruit juice, she closed the door and turned back to watch her mother.

            Ilene was tense.  It showed in her posture: her thin shoulders looked sharp and brittle and her right foot tapped an offbeat staccato on the white marble tile floor. Bunny opened her juice and took a long swallow. She was tired of telling herself that nothing was wrong, that everything was going to work itself out in the end, especially when she could not believe it. Not when she had Rei lying there like that and Luna dead.

               "Bunny?" Ilene said, concern in her voice and on her face, "Baby, what's wrong? Why are crying?"

            She didn't know she had been. Quickly, Bunny reached up and swiped at her eyes.  Sure enough, there were tears. And she broke.

              "I have to get out of here." She dropped the plastic bottle into the sink and then raced past her mother and right out the front door before her mother could say anything.

            Ilene recovered and raced after, but it was too late, the girl was gone. "Bunny?" she called, "Serena?" She came to a stop at the front gate, looked in both directions and then swore. "I have to find her."

            It wasn't a conscious thought.  It was just an act of will, but whatever it was landed Bunny in the center of a very busy Crown Arcade.

            She was still in her school uniform but barefoot.  Her long hair floated down to the floor and its gossamer weight caused it to dance slightly about her as if it was caught in a playful breeze. She was wide eyed and confused. She did not know how she came to be there and was very frightened. She looked as if she was going to start crying when Molly Osaka approached her.

              "Bunny," she said brightly, keeping her eyes trained on the Lunarian Princess' face as she tried to probe her mind. "Hey, are you alright? Do you need some help?"

            Absently, Bunny shook her head. She was still too terrified for speech.

            Molly smiled, that smile only reserved for those poor confused souls who wandered about while lost in their own realities. "Bunny," she said slowly, evenly. "How about you come with me?  I'm going to take you to my place and call your mother from there. Okay?"  She touched Bunny's hand and then all hell broke loose.

            Endymion, who was just coming from the secret room with Mike and Andrew, had felt Bunny's presence and felt the open void that surrounded her when she teleported and she hadn't pulled up her barriers yet. She had an open telepathic link with everything at that moment and if anything was to happen… He shouted to Molly not to touch her but the warning came too late.

            Molly felt nothing, but it was opposite for Bunny. It was a shock to her system like a vacuum had attached itself to her mind and ripped it from her, but she was still there, traveling with it into the deepest recesses of Molly's mind and soul. 

            _She was in a courtyard with other children. They were all dressed the same, dark navy blue uniforms with gold and emerald green emblems sewn over their right breast. She looked about but her attention was called to the front. On a small stage, a tall, slender man with long white hair was talking into a microphone.  Seated in a chair, slightly to back of him sat a little boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. _

            The white haired man turned to the boy as he told the children in the courtyard that the boy was their Prince and one day he, with all of those supporting him, would revive the Golden Kingdom.

            _She was pulled again, this time she was in a classroom, most likely in Tokyo, possibly Juuban. The teacher, a pretty dark haired woman, led a tiny little blonde girl with an odd hairstyle before the class._

_               "Everyone, I would like you to meet Tsukino Serena from Paris, France.  Everyone, say good morning…"_

_            And there was more. _

_               "My mom's having a major sale at her store." She grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her down the street. "You just have to come, Bunny."_

_               "Only for a little while, I have to meet Ami and cram for my history test."_

_               "Aww, you're no fun since you started hanging out with her."_

            Bunny gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but why don't you guys come over tomorrow night? We can have a slumber party—"

_               "Will Ami be there?" _

               "_Of course, she's my best friend. Just like you, Molly." She said innocently._

_               "Alright, fine, but if she starts talking about school and tests—"_

_            Bunny laughed as she threw her arms about Molly. "Of course she won't. Geniuses take breaks too, you know."_

_            From a distance, she was watching Bunny race into Juuban Park, a little black cat running at her heels. She moved in closer, her team beside her, recording everything._

_               "She's transforming, Sir. We have visual confirmation. Sailor Moon has now joined Sailors Mercury and Mars. It's a low level creature, her power readings are good."_

_            Then. "We have orders to keep the ones known as the Sailor Senshi away from the Lunar Royal Family until otherwise commanded by Lord Artemis." Andrew stood before the group of teenagers and adults. "They are to have no contact with Princess Serenity, that is especially true for Rei Hino, aka Lady Bellona of Mars. Lord Terran thinks that Lady Bellona could, even if not provoked, attack and possibly kill the Princess. These are your orders. Osaka, I want you to stay as close as you can to the Princess and the Queen. If you suspect anything from the Senshi, report immediately to Commander Haruna or to me."_

_               "Yes." Molly saluted. _

            _   "We are counting on all of you.  This might just be a ruse by the Lunar Queen in an attempt to attack Terra from within or this could be genuine. Keep your eyes open and don't trust them. Especially the Princess."_

            There was more, but Bunny could stand no more. She tore her hand free of Molly's and she saw the stunned look on the other girl's face. She could also feel the probing that was trying to invade her thoughts and she was not going to have it. How dare these, these, terrans treat her like this! She would not stand for it!  She was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, the heir to Solar System, and all would know it. 

            Her mental defenses flashed into life and Molly staggered backwards from the overwhelming power of Bunny's mind. Andrew started forward, but Endy waved him back. He watched warily from the shadows as the little Moon Princess made her displeasure known and felt. He easily shielded himself from her tantrum, for this was all that it was, nothing more. Serenity was angry and upset to learn that those she had considered her friends were nothing more than sentinels making sure that neither she nor her mother overstepped their boundaries on Terra. 

            The Princess could stay no longer for she did not trust the eyes upon her. Absently, she wondered if they would try to attack her since she had lashed out at one of their own.  She waited in cold anticipation.  She wanted them to try, just one and then they would rue the day when they dared to spy on her. 

            Then, the ramifications of all that was done washed over her and Bunny almost collapsed. Oh, Goddess, they had been watching her and her mother. They had been spying on them wherever they went.  It was sick.

            She felt her stomach pitch and roll at the horror of all. She could stay no longer. She had to go home.  She needed her mother and her Senshi to comfort her.  As if answering her silent prayer, her Senshi was there.

            Ami had just left the library when she got the call from Mina. Mina was at the park, Lita was canvassing the shopping plaza and Ami was to take the arcade.

            When she entered the Crown, her eyes immediately found her Princess. Bunny was pale, paler than normal and she looked as if her world had collapsed on her. Ami saw that none had moved to aid her Princess.  Molly Osaka was sprawled at Bunny's feet. 

            Ami did not know what was going on.  She silently swore she would get answers but her first priority was to get her Princess back to the Queen.

                  "Bunny."  Ami took both of girl's delicate hands into hers. Bunny fell bodily against her; Ami quickly wrapped an arm around her friend's slim waist and held her up. "Serenity."

               "They're everywhere," Bunny said in agonized whisper. "Terrans, everywhere."

            Of course they were, they were on the terran home world. She tried to put a bright look on things.  She had never seen Bunny like this and she was frightened. 

               "Bun, sweetie, listen to me. We are on Terra—"

               "No!" Bunny lashed out, shoving Ami away. She turned around and her eyes fixed upon Andrew. He had purposely moved before Endy and could sense the others preparing to attack if Bunny made a move towards their Prince. "They follow me, Ami. They follow all of us. They don't trust us, the terrans think we of the Silver Millennium are out to take this _pitiful little planet from them!" she screamed at Andrew. "Well guess what, we don't want your planet." She sniffled and wiped at the crystalline tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "So call off your dogs and just leave me in peace."_

            Andrew stared harshly at the delicate, trembling girl, his expression unreadable. "I'm afraid that's not possible, your Highness."

            Ami took a step closer to her Princess.  In her hands was her Star Crystal. "Why have you been spying on the Tsukinos?" she demanded formally, Athena Diana dying to get out at the moment.

            Andrew looked from Bunny to Ami, then back again. "You all are alien races. Terra has enough to deal with in our interior.  We do not need to worry about the threat of outsiders."

               "Beryl is as much a threat to those of the Silver Millennium as she is to Endymion Danaan," Ami told him. "And until recently, none of us knew we were anything but terrans."

            Andrew was not moved. 

            Bunny took a step forward, "But Andrew, why?" She asked in anguish. "Why are you doing this? Have we done anything to warrant such mistrust and cruelty? If you knew anything about our history, you know that we of the Silver Millennium are a peaceful and harmonious race. We never inflict pain upon another with justification."

               "Is that so, Princess?" He asked coolly.

               "It is the truth," she cried passionately. 

               "Then how do you explain what your own Senshi have done to you, Princess Serenity?" He asked, golden eyes daring her to prove him wrong. "How can you stand before me and say that you only want peace when four Senshi have betrayed you and three others…" He stopped short. "I am sorry, your Highness, but what we have seen since you have become Sailor Moon only confirms our fears about you of the Silver Millennium and we will not let neither your Queen or Beryl take over our planet."

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny

Rating: 13-R

Genre: Alternative Universe

Author: Sean Wright

Editor: Amethyst Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Thirteen

            The scared fire flared brightly and then sank down into its regular height. Jonathan Hino was kneeling before the scared fire, searching for answers for questions he did not know. All was coming to a head and soon. He could sense one of the key players was standing at a crossroads; just one of many in this person's life and the spirit was wavering in the center. Time was not on this one's side, for the fate of the Universe depended on how this one person would react. 

            Jonathan Hino, King Ares of Mars and son of the God of War, did not like this. The Universe was a large and vast place, made up of billions of people from all the planets in the Solar System. Its fate should never rest in the hands of one lone soul.  The Silver Millennium fell because of the belief that the life of one person was more important than the lives of billions. He had rejected Pluto's visions of the future when she stood before the Alliance and foretold the end of the Silver Alliance with the death of its Princess. And he denied it still.  The future was never written in stone, even Cronus said that none of prophecies was certain.  Chance played an equal part in life as did Destiny and Fate; Queen Serenity accepted this wisdom all too late and when she sought to change the 'fate' of her daughter and Kingdom, it was over.

               "Master?" Chad called from the doorway; "I am going into town now. Was there anything else you wanted me to pick up?"

               "_Hai_," he said without turning around. "Would you buy a few bottles of plum juice? It is Rei's favorite drink."

               "Anything else?"

            Jonathan shook his head, "No, thank you."

Chad turned away from the door and silently slid it shut. He heard footsteps behind him, he turned around slowly and saw the old man's granddaughter coming down the corridor and he was taken aback by her appearance. Her violet eyes were dull and glassy, her pale skin looked sickly, slightly yellow and her long, dark hair was unkempt like she hadn't washed it in weeks.

            Chad knew the girl was on some medications, but nothing had prepared him for the sight of her. He frowned as she passed him. Rei grabbed the wall desperately as she tottered forward. 

            She couldn't stay here, she felt the call of her leader in her blood, but something was keeping her away from them. Rei made it out to the courtyard and stumbled again, this time she fell against the low wall. She could hear Phobos and Deimos cawing in the background and something else but she couldn't make out the words. Blood was rushing to her head; it was filling her ears and deafening her to the world around her and all she heard was that same unrelenting voice that promised her death.

               "Rei!" Jonathan ran to his granddaughter's side and helped her up. "You should be in bed. You are still too weak."

            Weak? Why should she be weak? She had to get up; she had to go to her---

            Bunny's face flashed before mind's eyes. It was Bunny's face with a golden crescent moon tattoo on her forehead. 

               "_You refuse to let go. You are a stubborn wench." A woman with fiery red hair stood in front of Rei. "Yet I will not allow you to go any further."_

               "Who," Rei swallowed, "Who--?"

            _The woman looked down at Rei, her scarlet eyes holding no sympathy or compassion for the girl. "I am what you will never be."_

              "I don't…"

               _"I will never allow you to hurt the Princess." She told her. "You will die, succubus."_

            And with that pronouncement, Rei collapsed in the courtyard, screaming in agony as her body seemed to literally burn on the inside. Chad tried to help her up but let her go immediately, she was too hot. It was worse than any fever. He looked to the old priest worriedly. Jonathan hurried over, catching Rei's gaunt face between his hands.  The symbol of Mars appeared on his brow as he used his will to reach inside her mind and pierce her soul so he could fight whatever demon held his granddaughter. 

            He ran into a wall then, a wall of holy fire with crimson flames that spread as far as he could see.  Yet, all except the wall was darkness. He felt envy, greed, vanity, and lust in the darkness and it all pushed at the wall, but the wall held strong. Jonathan turned back to the wall and saw the symbols of Mars and the Senshi of Mars emblazoned in its center. He reached out to touch the symbol of his Kingdom and was thrust back into his own self.

            He came out of his trance with a start. He looked down at his granddaughter's agonized expression and he was at a loss.

              "Master." Chad's voice broke through his puzzled thoughts.

            Jonathan stood up, "Pick her up, Chad," he said quickly. "And bring her inside the temple."

            The novice bent down and did as he was told. He was careful not to let any of her flesh come into contact with his skin.  "Master, do you think you can heal Rei?" Chad asked as he hurried after the old man.

            Jonathan grimaced. "I don't know but I now know for certain that Rei has been possessed. I pray that I can save her soul before it's too late."

******

            It had been a night of revelations for the refugees of Silver Millennium. As soon as they were out of arcade, Ami had contacted Mina and briefly described the situation. Mina told Ami to take Bunny home immediately and that she and Lita would join her soon.

            Once at the Tsukinos, Ami did a quick scan of the perimeter and found to everyone's horror that not only was the area surrounding their house being watched, but the two were being monitored within their home as well. Ami, with Bunny and Ilene's help, ferreted out dozens of hidden microphones and hidden cameras in the house. Eiji had arrived and was disabling wiretaps on the telephones, the ones in their cellular phones and the tracking devices in Ilene's cars.

            It was worse than living in a nightmare.  There was no one who could be trusted. No matter where they went, even in their own home, people had been watching them. And it was only intensify since the terrans knew that the Senshi knew about them. 

            The girls and Eiji stayed that night. Bunny had exhausted herself with the teleportation and then, the incident with Molly had drained her physically and emotionally. The Senshi remained on guard all night, taking shifts while they awaited the terran backlash. Nothing came during the night, but that was small assurance to them.

            There was no way that Ilene would allow Bunny to go to school, not that the girl was complaining and the Senshi did not want them out of their sight. Around midmorning, Ilene managed to talk the girls into going upstairs and resting. Mina stayed downstairs while Ami and Lita went up to the guestrooms for some sleep. Bunny had come down soon after, not looking like her usual perky self, but that was to be expected.

            Ilene was getting up to bring her daughter some of the delicious breakfast that Lita had prepared for them when someone started banging on the front door. Ilene looked to Eiji worriedly. Mina was already at the window closest to the door.  She hadn't morphed but she did have her sword in her right hand.  She moved one of the heavy drapes aside and did a double take.

               "Of all the arrogant…" She muttered.

               "Eros," Eiji said, "What is it? Who's out there?"

            Mina looked back at him, her eyes showing her disbelief. "It's Endymion of Terra. And he's not alone."

            Bunny had gone to her mother's side, the two clung to each other desperately. "Why would he come here?" She asked in a frightened little voice. "What does he want from us, Mama?"

            Ilene wrapped her arms about her daughter, trying to comfort her. "I don't know, Bunny. I think we should find out."

            Mina let the drape fall close and put her hand on the doorknob, as she looked back at Ilene. "I await your orders, my Queen."

               "Open the door," Ilene told her and she sent up a silent prayer to her patron Goddess for protection. "We cannot hide from him on his world."

            Mina pulled the door open and stepped back quickly, her sword at the ready. "What do you want, terran?" she demanded. She glared at Kris, Troy, and Andrew who stood behind their lord. 

            Endy removed his sunglasses and stepped forward. "I've come to make my apologies to your Queen." His dark blue eyes went past the Senshi of Venus to the two petite Lunarians who stood as far back from the door as possible, and he smiled, almost wolfishly. "And I have also come for a treaty, Queen Serenity. It seems as if your Senshi are running a bit wild these days, your Majesty."

They were sitting about in the living room, having tea and eating pastries from a box. Bunny and Ilene in true fashion had finished off their own boxes of cupcakes and were now devouring the tray filled with cookies. They ignored the strange and slightly horrified looks of Endy and his companions; both mother and daughter were dangerously low on energy and needed to replace it fast.

            Eiji had run over to his house and returned with provisions.  Lita was now preparing a meal for the royals. 

            Endy could take no more.  He had been there for fifteen minutes already and all he had done was glare at Eros of Venus, drink tea and watch his bride to be and her mother gorge themselves on prepackaged junk food. 

               "Look, I want to get this over with," he said testily. "Either we talk now or you people pack up and get off my planet."

            So much for the subtle approach.

            Ilene polished off another cookie and started to say something, but Bunny cut her off.

               "You want to get something over with, fine. Get out," she said around a mouthful of half eaten cookies. "We did not want to talk to you at all. You are the one who came to my mother, slinging accusations that she was trying to take over this paltry little floating rock."

            Mina nearly choked on her tea. Who knew her princess had such a spiteful tongue in her?  Silently, she cheered her on, wanting desperately to say "You go, girl!"

              "Paltry?" Endy said coolly.

               "Don't forget that I also said little." She said sweetly.

               "Bunny!" her mother cried in shock. She could have thought of few more adjectives to really turn the Prince's ears red, but for the moment she had to look like she was willing to listen to him. She wanted to know what hell had been going on and damn that Artemis for not keeping her better apprised of the situation with the Outer Senshi. 

"Endymion," she said with hint of ice her voice as she turned her attention to the Prince. "We are not here as your enemies. We are but refugees seeking asylum from our closest neighbor. It is not our intent to take over Terra."

               "Well, you could have fooled me, with four of your Senshi incubating a world destroyer practically within your backyard," Endy said flatly. 

            Ilene looked to Eiji for clarification; Bunny was watching Mina and Ami. It was Mina who spoke up for her baffled Queen.

               "You cannot accuse the Queen of what was done in the Mugen Delta. None of us knew what was going on there—We were never there except for Ami and she was but a child then.  She knew nothing other than there was something was not right about that place."

            The look on his face said he did not believe her but Andrew came to the Senshi's defense. 

"It does stand to reason, my Prince, the Sailor Senshi have never gone into the Delta, neither has Queen Serenity.  As far as our surveillance has shown us, none of them has had contact with any of the Outer Sailors, except the Queen.  Her contact was restricted to Sailor Pluto and usually relayed through a third party. Princess Eros is not trying to mislead you." He looked at the girls who sat on the opposite side of the room with their Queen and Princess, "If my guess is correct, until recently, these four did not know there were any other Senshi on this planet, much less in the solar system, other than themselves."

            Lita placed a tray loaded down with an assortment of sandwiches on the coffee table and then sat down on the arm of Mina's chair. 

               "You are right," she told them as the others helped themselves to food. "We did not know.  We did not even know about ourselves. As you know, Bunny was first of our group and from her stories, she could have died or been seriously injured in many battles from complete lack of knowledge and skill. And then Ami came on board and she had been reduced to one of her most basic powers, _Shabon Spray, a fog that did almost nothing except blind the target and her teammates and she was not allowed to fight.  Then, Rei was tossing about her __Fire Soul; that was a bit more effective, but nothing they had or brought to the team was strong enough for any of us to stand on our own or trigger something in us that would make us want more. Plus we all had so much emotional baggage that it would have been impossible for us to focus on much else than living day to day and surviving an attack by Beryl. So we did not know about the others and I will admit right now, that I would have not cared to look for any other Senshi unless they showed up during a battle to help us."_

               "Which is was what Mina did," Bunny said quietly. "If Mina hadn't come when she did, I might have died that night."

               "I had known about them for months. I had been watching them and I am sure your people had been watching me." She said with a glance in Andrew's direction.

               "I don't want to hear about your histories," Endy told them, "I have the files.  If I needed something to put me to sleep, I would read them. I am only concerned with the here and now and future.  As far as I can see, you all are not a part of Terra's destiny."

               "Then what do you want from us?" Ilene demanded.

            He looked the Queen right in the eye and said, "I want you to leave Terra."

               "Not until we kill Beryl," Mina said quickly.

               "That's not even an option," Endy told her. "Beryl is mine. She killed my parents and my fiancée."

               "She _destroyed_ my parents and _killed_ my husband and my Senshi and their families." She said in a low deadly voice, "As well as murdered my Princess and Queen. I get that bitch's head."

               "Don't stand in my way, Eros." He said menacingly/

               "Don't get in mine," she shot back.

               "I want Beryl," Endy told her, "I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

               "Ditto," Mina said with a deadly smile. 

               "So it's a race," Bunny chimed in, "We Senshi versus you and your army."

            The room suddenly got quiet. All eyes turned to the petite pale blonde girl huddling in her corner of the overstuffed couch and munching on a half of sandwich. 

               "Bunny," Mina said softly, "Honey, you gave up your broach, we have no other way of summoning the power of the Silver Millennium for you to harness."

            Bunny pulled the crust off  her sandwich and tossed it aside. "I know," she said absently. 

               "So she can't fight anymore?" Endy demanded.

               "Wrong." Bunny opened up the sandwich to look at the filling. "Leets, are these bean sprouts?"

               "What do you mean he's wrong?" Mina asked, her eyes a bit wild. "How can you transform?"

            As if to answer, the crystal on the chain on her neck started to glow. "Endymion, you are more than welcome to join us in the destruction of Beryl and Metallia."

"Unfortunately, Serenity, I have to decline," Endy told her, "In five days we will have a lock on Beryl's location and we will be moving out."

            "Well, you will be five days too late." She put the sandwich aside and took another. "Ami has the location in her computer and we can leave any time now," Bunny told him. 

            Endy looked at the small, blue haired girl for confirmation. Mina just wanted to laugh but refrained, but she could not keep the smug smile from her face. "We've had the information for some time now…"

            "How do you know where that witch has been hiding?" Troy exploded. 

             "How do you think?" she asked smartly. 

            "Luna?" Andrew said in disgust.

            Ami reached for another sandwich, "It was a part of her original strategy in double crossing her partners or so we surmised. But then…"

             "Give us the coordinates." Endy commanded.

             "No," Ami said evenly. "There's a full moon tomorrow, Mina decided we are to leave then."

             "I will not allow you three to deny me my vengeance." He told her.

             "Then you work with us," Mina said firmly. "What happened in the past affected more than just Terra.  The royalty of the entire solar system died that day, entire civilizations were lost and worlds destroyed— This is more than you wanting to avenge your parents, Endymion.  It is about is the laws of the Silver Alliance and the witch that broke them. We are Beryl's judges and executioners and we are going to make sure that Beryl dies this time and stay dead."  She meant every word of it and Endymion could respect that. 

            But the terran Prince had another matter he wanted to clear up.  He noticed that Bunny had been watching him throughout the proceedings.  To his chagrin or something else, it had not been with interest. His poor, abused ego had suffered. 

            "Serenity," he said, "I would like to have a word with you if I may."

            She inclined her head, giving him her consent to continue.

             "In private." He told her.

             Bunny frowned slightly. "Fine, I need to get outside for a while." She put her feet down on the floor and stood up.  "Mama, we are going to take a walk about the neighborhood."

            "Do you want us to come along?" Ami asked her.

            Bunny shook her head, "No, we will be fine.  Besides, what I have to say won't take long." She tugged at her jeans that had bunched up around her knees. "Come on, your Highness."

            They walked with no particular destination in mind.  Bunny was keeping enough distance between them to discourage touching but they could talk without being overheard.  Following her lead, Endy kept his hands in pockets and avoided any possible contact, but he thought it was ridiculous.  He had waited his entire life for this moment, to see her once again and be in her presence.  Yet, she was behaving as if he had leprosy or something.  She did not look at him, keeping the conversation strictly on the matters at hand and not once moving towards anything personal.

            They entered Juuban's park and Bunny veered off towards one of the lush trails that led to the center of the park. 

               "How long have you had memories of the past?" He asked, hoping to finally have acknowledgement that they did have a relationship at one point.

             She tried not grimace when he called her by that name.  "A few weeks now," she said with a slight shrug. "It's nothing like what Mina and the others are going through."

                "What do you mean?" He asked, taking in the scent of the air. Cherry blossoms, he loved coming to Japan for the Cherry Blossom Festival, but he had missed it this year. Maybe next year he would be able to see it with Serenity.

             Bunny who was completely oblivious to his thoughts was busy trying to work her way out of her own, "What I have been remembering has been only fleeting bits that have no real connection with anything." She explained. "Like I can sometimes recall one of Serenity's favorite gown or toy or her going to a ball, but it's just a picture to me but it's not mine, _ce n'est pas véritable_, it's not real, it doesn't feel real to me, you know. My mother says it's because up until recently, I have had a very stable and secure environment to grow in.  My psyche doesn't need to create a comfort zone or safe haven, if you will, in order for me to be a confident and strong person. That's not so with my Senshi. Their lives were in constant upheaval until they met each other and started to form bonds.  But the damage had already been done to leaving them basically as emotional and mental wreaks.  For them or any of us to be strong, we must have security or, for us as Senshi, we can't fight.  So, their minds are creating or rather wiping away the hurt and negative aspects of this life and reconnecting with their past and it's very real to them."

               "Kris and others will be pleased to hear that," he told her with a hint of a smile.

               "Maybe," Bunny shook off the philosophical air. "Maybe not. I have a great many holes in my memory.  I only have a true spiritual connection with Ami stemming from the past. This current closeness I have with Mina and Lita, both of whom I had almost no contact with back in Silver Millennium is new for me. But then I have no relationship whatsoever with Rei and she was my spiritual advisor in the past and we were very close. I guess there are positive and negative aspects to having your memory." 

            "And what does that mean for me?" Endy started to reach for her.

She looked at him then, "It also means that I don't remember you, Endymion, or what we had together.  From the way things are now, I don't like you very much."

His hand hung between them, disbelief clearly written on his face. "You don't like me?" he asked incredulously.

Bunny nodded, "What did you think was going to happen, Darien, Endymion or whatever your name is?"

"It's Endymion," he said testily, "And what I expected was to find you and us to be together."

"But you don't know me." She touched his hand, sympathy in her luminous eyes. "You don't know anything about me that hasn't been stolen by the Golden Order. I am the Princess of Silver Millennium and at the same time I am not. Who I am today is Bunny Tsukino and I have been only she for fifteen years and I really don't want to become anyone else. I am not the daughter of Queen, my mother is writer, and I am bad student who became superhero because of some stupid talking cat."

"I would know you anywhere," Endy said fervently.

Bunny shook her head sadly, "You would know Serenity, Endymion, not me."

"But you are Serenity," he said hoping desperately to have her see that her logic was faulty.

"No," she reached up to wipe at her own wet eyes.  "Can't you see that I am not her? _She_ is a part _my_ soul, she is what I used to be, but I am not her, I will never be Serenity."

"You are my Princess," Endy caught her small face between his palms and stared intently into her watery eyes. "Why are you fighting our destiny? Don't you know I would do anything for you and your happiness? I love you so much."

"But I don't love you," she cried. "I don't love you, Endymion."

                                           *******

Andrew helped Eiji load the dishwasher; Ilene had retired to her office saying she had just been inspired, therefore leaving the three Senshi and two guardians alone in the living room.

Lita was making herself comfortable with the latest edition of Ilene's historical romance-thriller series. Ami chose a soap opera for her guilty pleasure while Mina had a staring contest with Kris and Troy.

Troy caved and decided to check in with the others. He excused himself and joined Andrew and Eiji. Mina smirked, her glare becoming more than a challenge.  She had Kris sweating bullets.

   "Mina," Kris tried out the name but it just didn't feel right.

   "Kunzite," she said coldly.

   "Actually, it's Kristopher," he said with a charming grin. "But you can call me Kris."

   "Isn't he the one who almost peed on himself while laughing at us awhile back?" Lita asked nonchalantly.

Kris had to wonder if it was possible for a beautiful woman's smile to become so shark-like. It was damn near unsettling.

   "Well, I wasn't laughing at you, uh, Nike—I mean Lita. I was, hmm, uh, affected by the sight of that giant Furby with claws who was shooting fireballs at, umm, what's Bellona's name?"

  "Rei." Ami supplied.

  Kris looked perplexed, "Ray?" he asked, "Isn't that kinda of masculine?"

  "It's spelled R-E-I," Ami told him. "Not R-A-Y-E."

  "What I want to know is why the prancing about and trying to make poses and speeches in the middle of battle?" Kris asked seriously. "I remember watching you all train back in the Silver Millennium…"

  "We did not have our memories," Mina answered him. "We had only Luna's memories to follow and before you comment," she held up one hand to stop his question. "We did not know who Luna was.  All we knew was that she had triggers and she told us to find our princess."

  "That's not a great deal to work with." Troy said from the doorway.

   "It's all we had at the time." Mina told him. "It took our losing Bunny to break free of whatever spell was cast over us and realize…" She was cut off by a slight tug on her heart.

Dropping the remote, Ami was rushing to grab her shoes and get out of the front door. "Bunny needs us," she said as she threw open the door. Mina and Lita were right behind her.  Kris and Troy remembered that Endy was with the Princess and were right on their heels.  Shouting to Andrew, Kris let him know what going on and told him to call the others.

His pain hung over him like a heavy pall. Bunny watched Endy from her place on the park bench; he stood with his back to her, absently tossing the change from his pockets into the fountain. 

Bunny pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms about her legs.

"I'm sorry, Endymion," she said softly. "I'm so very sorry."

"Why?" his voice with thick with raw emotion. "It's not as if I meant anything to you, Serenity." He let out a bitter chuckle, "No, forgive me, I meant Bunny."

God it hurt, "I don't like cause another person pain," she said helplessly. 

"Spare me your pity." He said bitterly.

"I don't pity you, Endymion," she told him, "I just don't want you to hurt any more because of me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He dropped the rest of the money into the water and then he turned to face her. "You haven't hurt me, Serenity, you have destroyed me. With your thoughtless words, you have dashed my dreams, my hopes and the only thing I have ever cared about."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

 "Damn it, Serenity, I don't want your apologies," he burst out. "I want you."

Bunny looked away from him, tears falling rapidly down her face. "I'm sorry." Her voice choked with tears. "I wish there was more I could say, but I don't…I just don't know you, I don't have a relationship with you, not like what you think we have."

He came up short with that remark. "Are you saying that I've imagined what we had?"

 "It's in the past, Endymion," she cried. "Our dead, dead past. It doesn't exist anymore. We are two different people from those two who lived thousands of years ago. You are not the same Endymion who was to marry the Princess of Silver Millennium.  You can never be him and I can't be Serenity. I am nothing like her; she was graceful, delicate, charming, and not a warrior. I am a warrior, I trip on flat surfaces, I am not half as smart as she was; I… you have some sort of protocol that resembles your former life?"

"I do," he replied.

Bunny nodded, "Well, I don't. _Vous comprenez_? I am not a Princess. I'm not her. You are a Prince and I have no desire to be a Princess again unless I have to.  And right now, I don't have to be one." She heard Ami call her name and she stood up, wiping her eyes. "I have to go."

"Endy." Terran came stomping into the clearing with Erebus. "Kris called me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Serenity and I were just talking and—" He turned back towards the bench. "She's gone."

Bunny ran blindly towards the feeling of concern projected by Ami and the others. They pulled her into an embrace and wasted no time in asking pointless questions with the terrans hiding in the trees. The Senshi teleported their Princess back to her home and the comforting arms of her mother.

Endy did not talk to anyone.  When they reached the condo, he just went to his room and closed the door. Erebus followed his master and faithfully guarded his door.

The others filled Terran in on what had happened with Ilene and the others. They did not know what had transpired between Endy and the Lunar Princess and could only guess. The most surprising bit of information was that the Senshi knew where Beryl was hiding. Terran immediately contacted Artemis; they needed a new strategy and a peace offering to the Sailor Senshi and their Queen. 

Artemis was suffering from the stinging tongue-lashing he had received from Ilene for not informing her of the Outer Warriors' activities and the fact that they were active and in Tokyo. He told her he only knew of Pluto as being the only active Outer Senshi and he did not know about the World Destroyer. But then he was on his way to Tokyo and everything could wait until he got there.

                                                *******

Chad left the overheated room to fetch another bucket of cool water. He pulled the heavy oaken door closed and rested his tired back against it. Inside the sweltering den, Jonathan Hino was chanting over his granddaughter's bound figure and tearing apart her ego.

Chad went out to the blessed well in the back of the temple and started to haul up water.

    "I've been out here listening for most of the night. What is that old man doing to Bellona?" 

Chad whirled about quickly; from out of his robes he pulled a semi automatic, but lowered it when Jamie disentangled himself from the shadows of the nearest group of trees.

   "Sir, I did not expect to see you back here. Is the Prince alright?" he asked. He returned the gun to his holster and turned back to his task.

   "Yeah, Endy's well, physically. Emotionally, I think he has been struck down." Jamie glanced up at the clear night sky, then back at the temple. Rei's screams had lessened in volume but they were yet to stop. "What is he doing to her?" He asked again. 

   "He said Lady Bellona has been possessed," Chad told him. He poured the blessed water into his bucket.  "He did not explain how she came to be so and he is upset that he did not see it until now. From what I have surmised, another identity was placed over Lady Bellona's which mimicked her in a few aspects, but it was not her true soul or personality."

   "Wait a minute." Jamie rubbed at his brow as if that action could clear up his confusion. "I don't understand what you're saying. There is something inside Bella."

   "It's attached to her mental self—"

   "But it's not a manifestation of Bella's subconscious?" Jamie said as though he had it figured out.

   "Someone or something tried create a dominant personality on top of Lady Bellona's that could wreak havoc on the Senshi and destroy their Princess."

   "Now you lost me." Jamie told him.

   "She was brainwashed," Chad said wearily.

   "Naw, it has to be more than that."

   "It is."

   "Then tell me."

   "Sir, I have been trying to, but there is a lot I just don't understand myself." Chad confessed. He bent to retrieve his bucket, "Oh, I was curious, Sir."

   "Yes?"

   "Did the Lady have short male relatives back on Mars?"

Jamie frowned, "No, all the men of Mars were quite tall, her grandfather was a giant by even today's standards. Why do you ask?"

  "It's the old priest, he has the symbol of the Martian Royal House on his brow."

Jamie stared at him and it dawned on him. "He's alive?"

   "Who?"

   "King Ares." Jamie shook his head, "But the priest, he looks nothing like—I mean he's so short, it not possible, but I think it's the only explanation or Phobos and Demos would not let him near Bella. Unless—"

   "Jamie." Mike leapt over the high garden wall and landed beside his friend. "We have to get moving. Kris just called, Endy's gone."

Endy looked up at where Erebus had led him and felt betrayed by his pet. 

   "So you want to kick me when I'm down, eh, boy?" He asked the dog.

Erebus whined and pawed at the front gates of the Tsukino house and then he barked. 

Endy pulled the five hundred plus pound wolf hound away from the lights and marched across the street with Erebus whining and resisting all the way. 

   "Damn it," Endy growled, "I wanted to lick my wounds not pour salt in them. What were you thinking anyway, Erebus? Serenity doesn't want to have anything to do with me right now." He leaned back against a tree, folded his arms over his chest and sulked. He glanced down at his faithful companion; the dog was watching him with a look that seemed to ask if his master was giving up.

"No, I will never give up," he said testily. "I just to need to regroup and come up with a different strategy to win my Princess. But I am not giving up."

_"I don't love you, Endymion."_

He closed his eyes against the memory, to shut away the pain.

_"…I don't remember you, Endymion, or what we had together…"_

He would make her remember.  He would be relentless but he would not stop until she was his once more.

_"I would know you anywhere," Endy said fervently._

_Bunny smiled sadly. "You would know Serenity, Endymion, not me."_

_"And that's you," he said desperately._

_"No," she reached up to wipe at her own wet eyes.  "It's not. She is a part of my soul.  She is what I used to be but I am not her, I will never be your Princess."_

_"It's in the past, Endymion," she cried. "Our dead, dead past. It doesn't exist. We are two different people from the two who lived thousands of years ago. You are not the same Endymion who was to marry the Princess of Silver Millennium.  You can never be him and I can't be Serenity. I am nothing like her…"_

He would make Serenity see that she was wrong. She was still his Serenity.

_   "…I'm not her."_

   "Endy?"

Endy opened his eyes to find Kris standing before him. He tried to give his usual cocky grin, but the overwhelming pain would not be pushed aside so easily.

 "She rejected me," he said brokenly.

Kris grabbed him immediately. "God, Endy." He was shocked. 

 "I can't live without her, Kris. I just can't," he sobbed.

Kris said nothing.  He just let his brother cry it out. Each of them had that fear ever since they became men and their memories of the past lives had become more solid. Kris said a prayer to Endy's patron God for his brother.  If there was any justice in the universe, Endy would find his way back to his Princess. Hopefully, they all would. It wasn't fair that they lost their soul mates, not this time or ever again.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny 

Rating: 13-R 

Genre: Alternative Universe 

Author: Sean Wright 

Editor: Amethyst Serenity 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Fourteen 

            It was a battle for the ages. ****

            With _Cap'n Crunch & __Golden Grahams in one large mixing bowl on her lap and a large soupspoon in her hand, Bunny, the mediator, sat on the Mizuno's patio and watched Ami and Lita go at it like two super-powered Titans. _

            Sailor Mercury dove out of the way to avoid Jupiter's deadly accurate barrage of lightning bolts. While retreating, Mercury sidestepped a tree root to avoid tripping, but to hers (and Bunny's) surprise, the root shot up and wrapped about the Ice Senshi's right ankle.  She crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Mercury lay on the ground moaning in pain, thus leaving herself open to Jupiter's physical assault. A kick to her side sent Mercury flying across the lawn and plowing her into a tree trunk. A bolt of lightning slammed into the Senshi of Ice, leaving her half fried and moaning helplessly.

Jupiter walked over, looked down at Mercury and then dropped down to her knees, right on top of Mercury's injured back. Mercury cried out as Jupiter grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head and upper back to its breaking point. 

   "Are those tears?" The Joven Senshi taunted as she slammed a fist into Mercury's left kidney. "I thought you were stronger than this, Athena Diana." Then in a low growl, Jupiter ordered, "Fight back."

Mercury was hurting; this body wasn't the seasoned fighting machine it had been back during Silver Millennium. She was soft and weak; moreover, she had been conditioned to rely upon the others to protect her while she analyzed their enemies from the sidelines. Her Princess was a better warrior if she allowed herself to lie on the ground while Jupiter pummeled her kidneys.

Roaring with long pent up frustration, the Mercury pushed herself on her arms and bucked the Joven off her back.  Jupiter fell down but used the momentum to roll forward into a low crouch.  She performed a perfect backhand spring and her booted feet hit the unprepared Mercury full in the chest.

Mercury stumbled back a few feet until the same tree that had tripped her stopped her backward advance. Mercury dropped to her knees, a hand going to her chest as she tried to regain her breath, but Jupiter had no intention of allowing her a reprieve. Yelling a blood curdling war cry, Jupiter charged at the downed Senshi, her hands holding a bolt of lightning like a club. Mercury looked up sharply and rolled out of the way just as bolt almost came in contact with her head.  The smaller Senshi came up quickly on one knee with a silvery blue bow in her left hand. Mercury had an ice arrow notched and ready to fly.  Jupiter spun around and almost did not suppress her grin. Ami was indeed learning; Athena Diana would not allow herself to be defeated. Mercury released her arrow but Jupiter batted it away with her lightning bolt and, at the same time, threw her _Flower Hurricane at the archer.  Mercury hastily erected an ice shield to deflect the attack. Mercury waited just a breath after the magical energy-charged flowers disappeared before she retaliated with a surprise of her own. "_Aqua Rhapsody_," the blue haired Senshi shouted before her shield completely dissolved. _

This training session had just been kicked up a notch. Jupiter grinned and countered, "_Oak Evolution!" _

            The two attackscollided with each other in a brilliant display of power and lights. Bunny felt a presence behind her. She turned away from the battle to see Mina standing behind her chair. Mina's eyes were on the two Senshi.  Her expression was unreadable to Bunny but any other Senshi would have noticed her displeasure. 

            "I should be content with the fact that we can summon our elemental attacks," she murmured to herself. ****

            Bunny looked at her questioningly, "You are not pleased with your progress?"

            Mina glanced down at Bunny and then looked back at the battle. Jupiter had beaten back Mercury's attack.  The Ice Senshi was losing ground as Jupiter was literally pushing her back.

            "Put your weight into it, Athena," Mina barked without thinking. "Concentrate on a smaller area and push."

            Mercury did, stopping Jupiter's advance.

            "Did you see Artemis?" Bunny asked after a few minutes.

            Mina nodded curtly. "The terrans will allow us to act as a support group. It was all Endymion was willing to concede."

            "So when do they plan to leave?" 

            Mina frowned, sensing the energy shift within Jupiter.  She wasn't using her own power but drawing it from the ions around her. Mercury did not stand a chance unless she did the same or…

            Mercury ducked and the blast went right past her, crashing into three trees and taking out the back wall of the stone fence.  While she crouched down, Mercury swept Jupiter's feet from under her. Caught unawares by the sudden attack, Jupiter lay on the ground, staring blankly at the sky until a shadow fell over her. The tall Joven Senshi blinked owlishly as she turned her head to the right; standing over her with a notched arrow on her bow was Mercury.

The Mercurian placed one booted foot on Jupiter's neck, her dark eyes as welcoming as the element she commanded when she demanded, "Do you yield?"

Jupiter looked up the grim-faced warrior and burst into uncontrollable peals of laughter. "_Hai_, Merc, I yield. Now get your damned foot off my neck so I can sit up."

Mercury lowered her bow as she stepped back. Jupiter was still lying on the ground laughing; it looked as if she could not get up. For a moment, she did wonder if Jupiter banged her head on rock when she fell. 

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to offer a friend a hand up?" Jupiter asked, sitting up. With a careless shrug, Mercury stuck out her right hand and hauled the other girl up. "Look at you," Jupiter continued to rib her, "All strong and silent. When did you become Wonder Woman, Ames?"

            "Nike, Athena," Mina called to them from the patio.

            The taller Senshi looked down on her partner and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You've improved, Merc," Jupiter said warmly. "Despite what was done by Luna, you are still a strong and capable warrior. You have proven Luna and Rei wrong about you. Most importantly, you proved Ami wrong.  I knew you could take me."  

Mercury returned her smile, "There were a couple times when I thought you had me."

            "But you didn't give up and that is what was important."  Jupiter detransformed. "Now let's go find out what the terrans have offered us."  They trotted over to where their leader stood with their Princess. "Well, Commander?" she asked, using Mina's long forgotten title.

            The grim-faced Venusian Senshi drew herself up.  "We go to war tomorrow."

             "What time do we deploy?" Ami asked her.

             "0400 hours. We will join them at their Tokyo base and then travel to Point D." Mina looked away then, "King Ares has asked us to come to the Hikawa Jinja tonight for a ceremony."

               "What kind of ceremony?" Bunny asked. "And what's with the military talk? You're kind of confusing me."

            Mina ignored the last part but answered the first question. "I don't know what kind of ceremony it is, but I hope it's one for strength." Mina said gravely, "Because we are going to need all the help we can get."

            The agreed upon time was eight-thirty. The shrine was closed and Chad had been given the night off. Jonathan had prepared a small feast for the Senshi and their Queen. Eiji had stopped by earlier to prepare an altar for Ilene. 

            Once everyone was fed and contented, Jonathan rose from his place at the head of the table and asked everyone to follow him outside to the shrine's garden. The altar for Selene gleamed brightly under the white light of the full moon. Ilene went to it and knelt. Bunny followed suit and then the Senshi and Eiji.

            Jonathan invoked the spirit of Ares to lead them into battle and secure the Senshi's victory.  Blessing each of the girls' bowed heads; he laid a touch of blessed oil where the gemstones of their tiaras would touch their brows.  He anointed them in the blood of his father, asking the great God of War for the safe return of the Senshi. ****

            Eiji rose and prayed to his mother, the Goddess Athena, to keep them on the paths of right and justice and to end the tyranny of Beryl and Metallia through the Senshi, bringing peace to Terra and honor back to Silver Millennium and the Silver Alliance. 

            Ilene thanked him and turned to face the young warriors, standing before them as their Queen once more. In response, the girls transformed.

            Queen Serenity smiled warmly at them.

            "My Senshi," she said softly. "Protectors of our kingdom. Guardians of our Universe, how it pleases us to see you as you are now. For there have never been, in any kingdom's history, soldiers as courageous or fearless as you three. You are a credit to your worlds and bring honor to the memories of your parents. And more so, you are an honor to yourselves. I would have never asked this of any of you. Yet, Eros, Nike, and Athena Diana, you chose to look beyond what happened in the Silver Millennium to each of your comrades and fight our enemy once more. For that selfless bravery, I commend you. And to secure your safe return, I bless you in the ancient powers of your forebears." She held out her right hand and her Crescent Moon rod appeared with her flowered Silver Imperial Crystal in its center.

            She raised it towards the moon and it began to glow. "I grant eternity to the daughters of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter." Their star broaches began to glow. "Strength, love, wisdom, and courage. Each is a virtue as timeless as the universe and as important as every star.  Go forth, my Senshi, bring honor to yourselves and to your brethren who are with us in this life and those who have passed before us. Honor our kingdom.  May the Silver Millennium guide you and bring each of you back to us." She lowered her rod and gestured for the Sailors to rise. 

            "Wait," Bunny said nervously, "Um, I have something I want to say before we go our separate ways tonight."

            Queen Serenity stepped back to allow her daughter the floor. 

            Bunny smiled at her friends. "Tomorrow, we go to face our kingdom's greatest foe. We are not going alone but when we face that evil, we will be by ourselves. There will be no terrans to support us, no other Senshi than we four.  Through our actions will this battle be won or lost." She held out her hands to them. "You are my sisters-in-arms and you are my friends. I want us, when this battle is over, to stand in the field of victory together. We will not fail in our mission; we have come too far and seen too much not to have our victory. We have lived and died; we came back for a chance at happiness and the lives that we were denied thousands of years ago. I will not allow any of you to suffer.  Beryl and her demon will be destroyed and we will have peace, this I promise you as your Princess and one of your own." A rod made of silver imperial crystal, pearls, and gold appeared before her.  Bunny grasped it, with her silver imperial crystal resting on top of it, and raised it high. "Sailor Crystal power of this Solar System, gather thy power to this rod."

"Dear Athena," Eiji said in frightened awe. "What is this power?"

"The power of universe," Jonathan told him. "It's no more than a child's toy to her."

            The awesomeness of Bunny's light, the power of her spirit, sent her own mother to her knees in reverence.  "Serenity," the Queen whispered as she watched her daughter's crystal change. Queen Serenity gasped and held out her hands as a golden, bejeweled covered chalice appeared before her. "My grail," she said in an agonized whisper. "Serenity…"

               The Senshi were caught in the spell created by their Princess.  They had willingly offered up their power to her, a sacrifice that would only reap them nothing but the sweetest of rewards.

               "All of our power," they said in unison, "Right here."

               "To Serenity's crystal," the very weak, exhausted Bellona, Senshi of Mars rasped. 

            Jonathan felt the others, all of their power, although one was giving it reluctantly and going through a great deal of pain by trying to fight Princess Serenity's call.

            What happened next went by too fast to actually be seen by mortal eyes.  Every Sailor Moon she could have been flew by in a myriad of colors. From her first transformation when she first took her broach, she went through three tiaras before her crescent moon shone brightly in the sky: another tiara; Super Sailor Moon holding a chalice like Queen Serenity's with a fat golden crescent on its bejeweled cover; and finally the Eternal Warrior.  White wings opened to reveal a silvery blonde angel with pale silver eyes and a gently glowing crescent moon on her brow. It should have stopped; she should have not gone beyond. Yet, her power continued to ascend until the Eternal form became an illusion.  Jonathan was sure that only he could see who or what was beyond the projection and he was awed.

            "I take you beyond the stars and the boundaries of our Universe, past eternity. Let the heavens be ours, realizing the dreams of the cosmos. We are those precious dreams."  Her chalice had changed too. "This is your reality. My power and yours, beyond time and space. Take it now and know you hold the power of Cosmos in your hands."

            The power returned to their rightful souls. Queen Serenity stood strong beside her daughter, her power infused by the blessing of her daughter. She looked at the others and they had changed as well.  The Senshi stood on their feet, looking very much like the warriors they once were. Queen Serenity smiled through her tears. They were more than illusions of the past; they were living representatives of their home worlds.

            "Eternal Senshi." Jonathan slapped Eiji on the shoulder because he could not control his over-brimming joy. 

            "Ah, but they are a beautiful sight." Eiji laughed merrily. 

            Princess Serenity reached for her mother's hand and the Queen hugged her. "You did well, Serenity." Her mother whispered. "I am proud of you, Bunny."

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**

Hellos to everyone.

And please review.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny 

Rating: 13-R 

Genre: Alternative Universe 

Author: Sean Wright 

Editor: Amethyst Serenity 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan. 

Hello people. If you are reading this, I want your reviews. 

I want to know what you all think about this fic, the characters…whatever.  Just review.

New changes:

Mina/ Eros

Ami/ Athena Diana

Lita/ Nike

Chapter Fifteen

            It was freezing.  Even bundling up in one of Artemis' spare coats and a heavy fur throw couldn't keep the chill from her.  Bunny pulled her knees to her chest and glared at the back of Endymion's ebony head. 

            "I want a heater," she complained to Endy for the hundredth time since he ordered her to stay in the command center near him. "_Je ne supporterai pas une pareille conduite_, Endymion."

            Endy started his countdown again. "999,999…999,998…999,997…"

            "Hello, am I talking to myself here?" She stomped over to stand behind him and then she hit him in the back. "Get me a heater."

            What possessed him to keep her with him?  Sure, it seemed a grand idea when he first suggested it. He had thought that he'd have a chance to talk with Serenity and maybe get to know her a little. Yeah, it was all rainbows and hearts galore dancing in his mental picture. At this moment, he was absolutely certain that Jamie had given him acid.  'Cause had he been in his right mind, he never _ever_ would have let this whiny little pain in the neck, _whom he just adored,_ within a ten mile radius of himself.

 Endy whirled on her and grabbed the front of her coat and yanked her up to his eye level. "Why don't you just shut up?" he ground out between clenched teeth. 

            Bunny squeaked and then became angry, "You immature, haggis eating, fruity looking, needle nose, rat-bastard, put me down!"  It did not come out as forcefully as she wanted.  She screwed up her courage and railed at him. "I told you to put me down." She swung her small, booted feet at his shins, but had no effect since he was wearing armor beneath his heavy coat. "If you don't put me down, you will regret it."

            "Am I?" he sneered. "What are you going to do to me, _Bunny_?"  He said her name as if it were an insult.

            Bunny raised a small, gloved fist, wanting to show him what she would do! 

            His eyes flickered to her hand and then back to her; the sneer became a lewd look. "You do it and Beryl will be the least of your worries today, Princess."

            "That's it, buster."  Bunny drew back her arm.  "I'm going to knock that smirk off your pretty face!"

"Endymion."  Athena Diana came up the snowy incline, her long ice blue hair whipping about her due to the powerful ice-blasted winds. "Eros wants to see Serenity."

"She's currently occupied," Endy told her. His plans for his confused beloved included a chair, rope and a gag after a sound thrashing.

            Athena's blue-gray eyes narrowed at his tone. "It's not a request," she told him. "Put the Princess down."

            Smiling smugly as he did as he was told, Bunny happily tripped over to her best friend.

            Athena held her hand out to her friend but she was eyeing Bunny's getup curiously. "Serenity, are you cold?" she asked as they started down the hill.

               "I'm freezing," the little Princess cried through chattering teeth, shivering violently.  She looked out to where Eros and Nike were standing.  "So what does Eros want? And why aren't any of you freezing like I am?"

            "Nothing."  Athena removed her left glove and held out her hand to Bunny. "Give me your hand," she told her. "We can adapt to any environment in the solar system. Beside, it's not so cold here," she grinned down at her friend. "If you want a real arctic experience, you should try Mercury or Pluto in winter. Now _that's_ cold."

            Bunny rolled her eyes, thinking she didn't want to experience anything like this again.  She pushed back her sleeve so Athena could touch her arm. The Senshi lightly placed her hand on Bunny's bare skin and quickly removed it.  Bunny felt the chill leave her and her body temperature stabilizing but she did not remove her borrowed coat. Bunny was not too eager to give the rest of the terran forces a view of her fuku, especially after what happened back in Juuban. Damned hentai, every last one of them.

They continued and joined the others who were conferring quietly beneath the vigilant watch of the terran soldiers.  The Senshi had understood from the moment they entered the arcade back in Tokyo that their presence was barely tolerated and not truly welcome.  Many of the terrans on the field knew of the Sailor team's blundering exploits against Beryl's minions.  After hearing the rumors, the rest thought of the Senshi as prancing cheerleaders who liked to fight with each other instead of focusing on their enemies.  Well, it was time for the Sailor Senshi to reverse those unflattering opinions and show the terrans what a true Senshi could really do.

            Noting the approach of Athena Diana and Bunny, Nike gestured towards them. Eros turned about and waved them over.

"Serenity, I thought Endymion had leashed you to his side," she said as she moved before her to protect her from the harsh winds. 

            "I was making a regular nuisance of myself and he was either going to let me go or gag me to make me shut up," the Lunar Princess said blithely. Now that she was away from terrans and warm, she was one very happy soul. 

"He looked as if he was going to throttle you," Athena said, looking out at the distance.  She no longer needed to use her computer or visor.  Her brain worked faster than any super computer.  Additionally, the eyes of a Senshi were a hundred times better than human eyes in range and accuracy.  "Looks like we have company," she noted absently.

"We spotted them an hour ago. They will be upon us less than an hour," Eros told her.  "The terrans haven't picked them up yet and when they do, it most likely will be too late."

"What are they?" Bunny asked from behind the golden Senshi.  She couldn't see anything with a now taller Sailor Venus blocking her vision.  "I can't see."

"Youmas," Athena answered her, "over a thousand of them coming from both east and west. It looks as if Beryl isn't going to take a chance on us getting close to her. She wants to use the element of surprise to overwhelm and crush the terran forces, judging from the size of those two armies."

            "Well, we _are going to get close to her and put her out of her miserable existence. Should we attack those things now or wait until they are already upon us?" Nike looked at Eros._

"If I was leading this operation, those creatures never would have gotten this far." Eros told her, "We really should let them know what's coming."

"You're a good woman, Eros," Nike said with a grin. "If I were in your shoes, I would leave that arrogant little Princeling and his company to rot."

"You don't know how tempted I am to do just that."  Eros straightened and squared her shoulders.  "But we came here to do a job whether Endymion likes it or not." She turned to Bunny.  "Your Highness, if you would not mind, please inform Artemis of the situation.  And please stay with him, we don't want anything to happen to you." Bunny nodded and obediently hurried off to Artemis.  The Senshi commander looked at her sisters-in-arms and grinned.  "It's time to let the terrans see why we are the most feared warriors in the Universe."

            "Of course, Eros," Athena said, "But do you think three of us is a bit much?"

            "It does seem like a bit of an overkill," Nike agreed.

            Eros thought about it and waved them forward.  "You two can have your fun with this horde.  But remember not to destroy the place, we can't afford to flood the planet because we are too eager to get our hands on Beryl and her pet demon."

"No worries there, Commander," Athena quipped, "If something were to happen, I could easily repair it."

            "And ruin our surprise?" Nike laughed, "Beryl would run for sure if she knew that Luna's plan had failed."

"Ladies, I want you to give Beryl a taste of all the fun she missed back in the Silver Millennium," Eros said as she stepped back to give them room to work. "I want our actions today to be fixed in the memories of terrans for all time.  We are the Imperial Senshi of Silver Millennium and Guardians of the Silver Alliance.  We do not go quietly into the night; we come back and make our enemies regret _ever crossing us."_

Her stirring and motivational speech spurred the two Senshi forward with the promise of complete and total annihilation to any and all daring to get in their path.  Nike went first, oak leaves swirling about her as she called down a furious lightning storm.  As sheets of white-hot lightning cut across the approaching army like a hot knife through butter, Bunny looked out at the horizon.

"My God," Artemis said, "This day has been long in coming."

             "That is truly a magnificent sight," Terran agreed.  He looked at Artemis who was grinning like a proud father. "You look pleased."

            Artemis nodded, "I am. Those are my daughters out there. They were the best and finest warriors I ever trained in Silver Millennium. And looking at them now, I see that they still are."

            When they saw Nike's attack, four ranks of Beryl's creatures broke from the others and charged forward in a reckless advance.  The newly alerted terran generals shouted commands and the soldiers were moving into formation when the first youma popped out of the snow. Before either party could attack, an impenetrable wall of ice formed in front of Beryl's armies.

Athena Diana drew her right hand back and then threw it forward. The slower creatures were smashed against the moving wall of ice.  With all the impact of a speeding car's windshield on bugs, it slammed into Beryl's armies… and it was still moving.

"Nike," Athena said conversationally, "Would you be so kind as to completely take those creatures out?"

"With pleasure," the Senshi of Thunder and Lightning replied, raising her hands.  As lightning danced wildly about her, a pair of rose wings blossomed from her back. Nike took to the air and shouted, "_Coconut Cyclone!"  The sky darkened as lightning leapt from her body and followed her aim.  A gigantic bolt crashed into the ice wall, shattering it and tearing through everything in its path, effectively wiping out every youma on the field._

"Senshi," Eros' voice boomed over the field, "Move out!"  She and Athena Diana ran forward and leapt into the air.  Ice blue wings supported the Mercurian Senshi while Eros flew without them.

Endy tried to grab Bunny, but the wings of the Lunar Princess knocked him backwards.  With a strong, sure beat, she sailed up into the air to join her friends. Terran rushed to help the terran Prince rise.  Endy shrugged him off and swore.

"Go after them," he roared, "They are trying to deny us our long anticipated victory!"  He glared at the four airborne girls, his dark eyes hard.  He would not lose to the Senshi.  He was going to take Beryl and Metallia down or he was going to die trying.

******

"You should eat something, your Majesty," Andrew said respectfully as Ilene pushed away the plate of food before her.

            Ilene shook her head, her eyes fixed on the wall of monitors before her. "What is going on there?"  She pointed to the picture of Endymion and his guards being strapped into armor and equipping weapons. "Where is my daughter?  Endymion said he was going to keep my daughter close to him? Where is she?"

            Andrew looked at Umino and the kid patched his way into the base camp's communications.  Everything was in an uproar.  Beryl's forces had surprised them, but before they could mount a counteroffensive, the Senshi wiped out every creature on the field and then took off.  It was startling to the soldiers, who had first smirked and joked about Princess Serenity's dove-white wings, but to see two others taking to the sky with wings and one just flying, literally flying without them had put them into different states of shock.  In seconds, satellite images materialized, showing the destruction caused by Sailor Jupiter's direct hit on Beryl's forces. 

"My God," Andrew said quietly as he surveyed the damage. "Holy mother of God."

"Oh, that's nothing," Eiji said with a slight chuckle as he helped himself to Ilene's untouched, overflowing plate. "Athena and Nike were using some of their weaker attacks but then, those are weak creatures. Just wait until they get done with Beryl and Metallia. Then, you will see what kind of damage the Senshi can do when they put the full weight of their power behind their attacks."

            "_Rainbow Moon Heartache!" Bunny's crystal-like voice rang throughout sky.  The blast of her attack scattered the self-styled Doom and Gloom Girls while Athena picked them off one by one with her silver arrows._

            On the ground, Eros and Nike were cutting a wide path through the reinforcements.  Lightning and the golden light lit up the horizons as the terran forces came over the final rise.

            Eros was an impressive yet deadly sight.  Swinging both her crystal sword and her mother's golden sword, she cut down anything in her path.  Roaring out her _Rolling Heart Vibration attack, she slammed her right elbow in the face of a sword-wielding, humanoid youma.  She rammed her golden sword into its neck as a red and gold light flashed across the plain.  Screeching in fury, one of the Doom girls came flying at her with a dagger in her hand but the Senshi of Venus reacted quickly.  Spinning around and lopping off the hand raised to strike her with her golden sword, she plunged her crystal sword deep into the creature's chest.  At the same time, one of Athena's arrows penetrated the back of its skull.  Eros kicked the youma off her blade and turned back to survey the field._

As Nike finished off the last, Serenity landed to join Athena Diana at Eros' side.

            "The terrans are coming," Athena noted blandly.

            "It's about time," Eros fairly growled, "How do they expect to have this thing over in a day if they can't keep…"

            "Eros," Athena said sharply. "We have more youmas coming.

            "I'm on it."  Eros leapt and flew off into the distance.

            "Serenity," Athena said quickly, "We need a magical barrier right now."

            When Eternal Sailor Moon raised her crystal tier heavenward, the small globe inside flashed and sheets of radiant lights appeared in the morning sky.

"What the hell is that?" Jamie shouted to the others over the roar of his snowmobile. 

            Mike came to a stop and removed his helmet for an unobstructed view of the sky. "It's the _Aurora Borealis_?"  He looked at Endy in askance.

            Endy glanced at the sky and swore. "No!" he shouted, "Everyone get back---"

            The warning came seconds too late.  The lights tipped downward and poured out into a shining, glowing curtain that cut across the frozen land.  Once on the ground, the light solidified and bent around them.  After a final flare of light, Endy saw that they were enclosed in a dome of Imperial Crystal.

Flying swiftly over their heads, Athena Diana headed towards the mobile command post to let Artemis know their next step.

Nike and Bunny followed her, but stopped when they reached the spot where Endy sat with his guards.  Nike glided downwards, but Bunny remained airborne. Just as Nike landed, a tidal wave of golden energy crashed into Bunny's dome. 

"What the…" Kris could not finish the thought. 

The power rolled over the top of the dome like magma, but much worse.  It was bright golden light carrying Aphrodite's curse of a beautiful death. 

            Bunny cried out at the weight pressing against her spell.

            "Serenity," Endy shouted.

"Call on your crystal," Nike instructed, "It should alleviate the pressure."

            Bunny nodded once to show her understanding and refocused her energy.  Nike glanced at the shield thoughtfully; Eros was really pouring it on out there.  Nike admitted that she felt sorry for those youmas… well, not really.  She turned her attention to the terran Prince. 

            Endy watched Bunny with a worried expression.  Hovering over his right hand, his golden crystal was primed for the second Bunny was in the slightest bit of trouble.

            "Put your crystal away, Endymion," Nike told him. "Serenity will be fine."  Endy started to protest but she cut him off.  "She's fine."

            The attack continued its deadly path, destroying all that had the misfortune to be alive on the polar cap. 

            It was cold.  That was the first thing she realized as her own consciousness took over.  Then, she saw a room filled with demons.  Sunk deep in their sockets, her large, frightened green eyes watched in horror as hideous creatures romped about the dark cavernous throne room before her, a sickly-looking woman on a cold black slab of a throne.

            Her frail arms wrapped about her near skeletal frame as dirty, tangled red-brown hair fell over her bony shoulders.

            A moment of peace for the first time in Gods knew how long illuminated a horrifying reality.

            She did not know what had happened to her.

            Beryl started to rise, hoping that the creatures on the floor would not notice her panicked movement as she left the stone throne.  She had to escape, to find her way back to her friends and tell them of this horrid place. 

Endymion would help her, he would take her to his mother and the Queen would…           

            The darkness descended on her like a storm cloud.  Beryl stood helplessly as a shadow loomed over her. She opened her mouth to scream but the shade swooped down and into her mouth and slithered down her throat like a snake. It ballooned once it was inside her, filling its hapless victim with its corruption and greed.

            Beryl dropped to her bony knees, gagging and making retching noises, but she could not rid herself of the creature so easily.  Suddenly, Beryl jerked upright into a standing position.

"There, there, poppet," a rough, jagged voice said in her mind. "All will be well. It is almost done now."

Tears streamed unchecked down Beryl's emaciated cheeks as she tried and failed to keep the demon from taking over her body.  "No," her weak voice cracked, "Please… help…me…En…dy…mion…"

Yellow eyes stared down at the assembled youmas on the floor. "The Senshi have come to you, my pets," she shouted, her voice strong and sure. "Go and greet them.  Bring them here as offerings for our great Queen."  Long blood red hair danced of its own accord as she basked in her triumph.

            Soon, it would be done with the royal houses of Terra and Silver Millennium bowing before her and her master.

            Soon.

            Her laugh, a harsh crackling sound, reverberated throughout the dark throne room. On this day, she would be victorious. Prince Endymion and Terra would be hers.

Remember: **NO FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DON'T READ IT.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Consequences: Book One- A Changing Destiny 

Rating: 13-R 

Genre: Alternative Universe 

Author: Sean Wright 

Editor: Amethyst Serenity 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just a fan. 

Chapter Sixteen

            The local news was still covering the Mugen Delta incident.  Sometime during the wee hours of the morning, rescue workers had discovered the daughter of Dr. Soichi Tomoe in the ruins of the Tomoe home.  Reporters on the scene claimed the girl, unconscious but alive, was being taken to Tokyo General Hospital. When Hotaru Tomoe awoke, Andrew had already placed people in the hospital. Eiji was among the group. 

            Hotaru looked at the each terran before finally resting her dark eyes on Eiji.  He asked if she knew who she was.  She nodded and introduced herself as Persephone, Queen of Saturn, Goddess of Death and the Eternal Senshi of Death and Destruction. 

"We can't stay here, Serenity," Ares, King of Mars, stated.

            Ilene glared at the gigantic warrior from the red planet with open hostility. "Do you know what you are asking of me, Ares?" she demanded, "You are asking me to revive a dead kingdom."

"Which would you prefer, your Majesty?" Ares looked down at one of his large hands. "You return to Silver Millennium and live your life in peace. Or you stay here and become Endymion's scapegoat."

"His scapegoat?" she frowned at him. "What could that little rat want to blame on me?"

"Anything that he wants," he told her. "Do you really want to deal with him on a daily basis, Serenity?"

            "I live in Tokyo," she reminded him.

            "And when Endymion decides to reclaim his throne, you, your daughter and most likely every one of us will be members of his court.  Permanently, Serenity."

            She winced. "You know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

            "I thought you might not have," he told her.

            Ilene mimicked her daughter's favorite gesture and stuck her tongue out at him.  Then, she sighed wearily.  It was a deep, old sound.  "I have to do what is right. I have to protect my daughter and my people."

"So you are returning to Silver Millennium?" 

            Ilene nodded.  Reaching into the air, she plucked her wand and crystal from out of nowhere.  Ares looked at her with a question in his eyes.  She smiled down at him. 

            "I was going back anyway," she explained.  "Serenity will need all the power she can get to defeat Beryl and Metallia.  And I am going to help her any way I can."

            And it hit him. "The prayer column?" he asked. "You are going to raise your castle once more?"

            Ilene nodded. "She must give service to our holy tower and bring peace to our kingdom. If she is to do that and survive, the column must be there and standing."  The golden crescent insignia appeared on her brow. "Eiji has already departed with Persephone; the terrans are looking for them as we speak.  They will be coming to detain us soon.  You should go back to Bellona and follow me as soon as possible, Ares.  Terra is no longer safe for us."

                                                            *******

Eros dropped down to her haunches beside Athena Diana and looked at the mountains in the distance. 

"They are in there," Athena said quietly.

            Eros brushed a lock of her golden hair over her shoulder and frowned. "We would be able to move faster on our own."

            "This army is slowing us down," Athena said, voicing her leader's thoughts.

            Eros looked back to where Bunny and Nike stood with the terrans. "Endymion was prepared for a long, drawn out siege. I don't have the patience for that type of work."

"Terrans are used to sieges," Athena said offhandedly. "They actually invented them."

"It's a useless form of war that does nothing except waste time."  She stood up and wiped her gloved hands on her skirt. "Unfortunately, time is not on the terrans' side. If Beryl summons more creatures, we would be wading our way through a sea of them." She raised her face to the sky and closed her eyes. "It's time to get to work," she said when she opened her eyes again.

            "I assume we are going to the source?" Athena asked.

            Eros nodded. "There is no point in delaying the inevitable. Today is Beryl and Metallia's last."

            Endy sat on the back of his snowmobile, checking back with Artemis.  Sailor Saturn had been found alive in the scrap heap left from the sinking of the Mugen Delta. There was no word on her three cohorts. Endy ordered Andrew to capture Saturn and take her to the mansion for interrogation. He also commanded that Ilene Tsukino be brought in, as well as Eiji Mizuno.  Eiji had been a company man for many years now with an impressive service record, but Endy did not trust him.  Eiji was the King of Mercury and his daughter was a Senshi.  No father would tolerate Endy's plans for the Imperial Senshi of Silver Millennium and their Queen.  It was better to defuse a situation before it became too unstable.

            In addition, there was still the matter of Jonathan Hino and Bellona of Mars.  Endy did not know what was going on with that old man but he wanted him out of the way as soon as possible.  Jamie's lieutenant had been told to remove the old man and take Bellona out of the temple. 

            So far, none of his commands had been met.  Eiji Mizuno had disappeared, taking Sailor Saturn with him.  Chad had been found in front of a hospital while Bellona, the old man, and even the crows were gone from the Shinto temple. 

            Andrew and Haruna were currently searching the Juuban area for the Queen.  After walking out of the Crown Arcade, Ilene Tsukino had managed to avoid all of her minders and somehow disappear from the Terra's surface. What in the name of Jesus H. Christ was going on?

He turned off his notebook and glared at the Senshi who stood in his path to victory.  Endy was still smarting under what he perceived as Eros' high-handed attitude and lack of regard for the fact that this was _his_ war. 

"What are those two witches planning now?" he asked as he started the engine of his mobile. 

            "Eros is trying to decide what to with you, your Highness," Nike said coolly. She flexed her wings slightly and looked at Eros and Athena Diana. 

"With me?" he asked incredulously.

            "Yes," she turned back to him. "Your army is slowing us down."

            "And what does Eros propose that we do, Nike?" Kris asked sarcastically. "Beryl has been throwing legions of her pets at us…"

"We are going to pay Beryl a little visit," Eros said as she joined them.  Athena Diana was once again flying back to inform Artemis of Eros' plan.

"What do you mean you are going to pay the bitch a visit?" Endy demanded testily.  He cut his engine and swung off the seat.

"It means just that," she moved to stand beside Bunny. "This plodding you have been doing is a waste of time.  And as far as I am concerned, we've done what we agreed to do and given you the coordinates to Beryl's lair.  How you get there is no longer our concern.  As of right now, we are only obeying the orders of our Queen."

"One." Endy said as he strolled up to their little group. "I don't give a rat's fat ass what you did for us.  Considering your Queen's debt to this planet, giving up the coordinates to Beryl's hideout is just a drop in the bucket. Two."  He marched right up to Eros' impassive face. "Your Queen does not give orders on _my planet."_

"Get out of my face, Endymion," Eros said savagely.

"Endy," Kris snapped.

"What?" he growled.  A muscle in his right cheek twitched violently.  God, he wanted one punch, just one swift jab to the chin and Eros would be out like a light.

            Eros stared defiantly up at him, silently daring him to make a move and hoping for the chance to cut his black heart out.

            Suddenly, the two were separated. Kris had grabbed Endy and Nike had Eros.

"Now is not the time for this foolishness," Kris roared at the two of them.

"It's a matter of honor," Eros told him. "The terran Royal House insulted Venus…"

"Oh, Juno!"  Nike spun Eros around to face her. Eros tried to turn back but Nike grabbed her chin. "That feud was settled eons ago."

"We _Venusians forgot about it."  Eros shook free and looked at Endy coldly. "But that bastard…"_

"I knew who my father was, can you say the same, _Cupid_?" Endy retorted. He struggled against Kris' hold, but his brother had a good grip on him. 

            Eros lunged at him; Nike caught her around the waist and took to the air to keep her Commander from committing murder. She was suddenly very glad that Athena Diana wasn't around or she really would have had her hands full.

            "You twisted, ungrateful, fruity-looking, little bastard!" Eros yelled at him. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on you!  You're going to be soprano for the rest of your godd—" Nike put a hand over Eros' mouth to stop the rest of the gutter language.

Endy stopped struggling as he stared at the two Senshi incredulously. 

            "What the hell?" he sputtered. 

            Jamie snorted and walked away with a hand over his mouth.

            "Kris," Endy said gravely. "Do I look like I'm gay?"

            "Yep," Bunny answered for him, flashing him a teasing grin, "But I think it has to do with the way you walk. Or maybe it's your hair?"  She laughed at the horrified look on his already stunned features. That was one of Rei's favorite insults to use on any guy who dared to ask her out. 

Eros had calmed down; she ignored Endymion and looked pointedly at Kris when she shared her plan with the terrans.  It was a good plan, practically sound with the right bit of insanity to make the terrans give up their preconceived notions about the Senshi. Even Endy agreed with it. 

"She was trying to tell you that before you got all hostile and riled up over your territory," Bunny told him. 

            Endy gave her a keep-your-mouth-shut look, which she happily ignored.  Bunny presented her back to him.

            "We must move quickly," Eros was saying as Athena Diana joined them. "We are heading straight towards that mountain range."  She pointed to the highest peak. "Luna's information says Beryl's base is hidden within the mountains themselves. Athena." 

            Athena hunched down on the frozen ground and waved her hand over a small area.  A three-dimensional ice sculpture of the mountains appeared.  "Beryl's lair is located in the heart of the mountain range. It's underground with one visible entry."  A small red light appeared in the range. "That doorway is chock full of youmas and assorted nasty creatures.  We are going to take that corridor and seal it.  That's where you come in, Endymion. Your magic is elemental and not easily detected on your planet. Beryl will be under the impression that her creatures are still getting out and won't notice until it's too late that her wormhole to the surface has been cut off.

"The next stage is a cliff, a sheer drop of thousand plus kilometers leading to nothing.  We are going to step off that cliff at a precise angle and fall a few hundred kilometers straight down. That's when we hit a ledge. This is where it becomes tricky."  The image changed and the ledge came into view with a lighted-up path. "That ledge is connected to a stone bridge that extends the entire length of cavern. It's a narrow bridge and only two can cross side by side at a time. The problem with this bridge is that an anti-magical field protects it with an invisible barrier above it that traps alien magic.  If you were to free-fall from the cliff, you would miss it entirely.  As for us Senshi, we'd go straight through it.  We will have to demorph and cross that bridge unarmed."

"You mean you're going look like the whey-faced school girls you're supposed to be?" Jamie asked teasingly.

"No," Athena responded curtly. "What you see now are our true forms, we can no longer revert to our terran disguises. Our main concern at this juncture is the protection of our Princess during the crossing.  Once we make our way over the bridge, we can morph and reclaim our weapons.  The next step brings us almost to end of our journey, a stairway going up to the courtyard of Beryl's keep.  Eros wants that area cleared quickly, so we three will go in first.  You all will follow with Princess Serenity.  Then, we storm the castle.  We take out anything moving and we don't stop until the place is cleared and then we confront Beryl and her demon.  Endymion, do whatever you need to but understand this: the second Beryl makes a move towards our Princess, we won't care what you have planned for Beryl.  We'll kill her, no hesitation, no questions asked."

"Fine," he said. "Not that I plan on letting that witch live long once I set eyes on her."

"You are fine with protecting Serenity?" Eros asked him.

            Endy looked at the delicate little angel and turned back to Eros. "I'll make sure she survives." 

"Then there is nothing more to be said."  Eros slapped her hands together. "Senshi, let's move."  She looked back at the terran warriors with their snowmobiles. They removed their overcoats and started to dismantle their machines.  Flaps and side doors opened and a cadre of weapons came out.  There were guns, ammunition rounds, grenades and bombs.  Kris and Jamie sported assault rifles, Mike had two shotguns, and Troy and Endy were packing submachine guns along with the rest of their arsenal, which included swords, knives and a few magical weapons. 

Athena almost fell from the sky after she got a good look at the hardware the guys were sporting. "This is a testosterone thing, isn't it?"

"Do you think they have enough guns? Or did forget to check the back of Rambo's closet?" Nike asked no one in particular.

"They're armed to their freaking teeth!" Athena waved a hand at them. "And I mean that, Jadeite has a blade in his mouth."

Nike looked at him in horror and then demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

"You never know when you're going to need to cut your way out of something," he told her.

"That's just sick." Bunny shuddered. "You could cut out your own tongue."

"Now that would be a good thing."  Mike stepped back to avoid Jamie's fist.  

"What are you going to do, Endymion?" Eros asked, "Blow up the freaking Pole?"

            "No," Kris answered for his brother. He grunted as he readjusted his chest plate. "We aren't going into this thing unprepared."

"I don't think bullets work on a youma," Bunny told them.

            "They will if they're infused with magic," Endy said dangerously. "Now ladies, if you've finished expressing your doubts and concerns about our abilities, could we leave now?"

            "Can you fly?" Eros asked him.

            "No," Endy replied before Kris could. He brother gave him a questioning look but Endy ignored him.  

            Eros waved Bunny over. "Do you think you could carry them?"

            Bunny assessed the five young men and their baggage. "Yeah, I can do it," she told Eros, "No problem."

            "Then there is no reason for us to stay here."  Eros turned to her Senshi, "Move out."  And as one, the four female warriors began their ascent. "Serenity, don't forget the terrans."

            Bunny nodded.  Turning to face the armored men, she held out both arms and made a rising motion.  As the terrans rose slowly from the ground, Bunny closed her hands and began to climb higher until they were level with the Senshi. If she found their lack of panic strange, she did not say so. 

"Are they secure?" Nike asked her Princess.

"Yep," Bunny smiled back at her, very pleased with herself. 

"Are they too heavy?" Athena asked worriedly.

"I can hardly feel them," Bunny assured her soul sister. 

"The second you feel the slightest discomfort, you will tell us?" Athena pressed.

            Bunny nodded, "Of course I will."  She turned around and flew up to join them. "I won't overdo, Athena.  Don't worry."

"Hey," Jamie called out to them, "I see London, I see France, I see the Princess' under—Oww! What the hell did you do that for, Kris?" He scowled at his leader as he rubbed the back of his sore head.

Kris was calmly replacing his metal-covered, black glove. "Have you forgotten what those four young ladies did to the creatures on this field?" 

"So," Jamie retorted sourly. "Is it my fault that Endy's girlfriend needs to cover her butt?"

"I am _not his girlfriend," Bunny screamed at him._

Jamie grinned roguishly at her.  "Fine, his fiancée," he said nonchalantly. 

            Bunny screamed. She was going to drop him, she really was but Athena stopped her. "We may need him, Princess," she said quietly as she pulled her friend around and away from Jamie's smirking face.

            Bunny turned around with her nose in the air. "First chance you get, will you beat him to a bloody pulp?" she asked through clenched teeth.

            Athena fought not to laugh. "First chance," she promised.

"What is the delay?" Eros called from up ahead. "Mercury, Moon, let's go."

                                                          *******

They flew over miles of ice in a matter of hours. The Senshi did not talk; their attention was focused on their goal and the battle ahead. Endy and the others tried to strike up a conversation, but the warriors remained silent. Even Princess Serenity was quiet, but Endy suspected her silence was partly due to her fear. 

            He could feel the waves of nervous tension rolling over the small girl and wished again that she had stayed with her mother. If she were back in Juuban, Endy knew she would be safe; he would have wagered his life on it.  His people would not have allowed anything to happen to his Princess, thanks to their fear of his wrath.

Looking ahead at the Senshi, Endy was hit by a sense of _déjà vu_. Back on Silver Millennium, the Senshi had failed to protect Serenity.  He died trying to save her and his sweet, innocent love had taken his own sword and plunged it into her own breast because she could not have lived without him.

_"It's in the past, Endymion," she cried. "Our dead, dead past. It doesn't exist. We are two different people from the two who lived thousands of years ago. You are not the same Endymion who was to marry the Princess of Silver Millennium.  You can never be him and I can't be Serenity. I am nothing like her…"_

"Endy," Kris' concerned voice reached through the terrible pit of despair that was trying to swallow Endy. "You alright, little brother?"

            Endy shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time for pessimism.  He could wallow in self-pity once he had Beryl's head on a stick. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

            Kris did not believe him but chose not to comment.  He focused his attention forward on the battle ahead and the completion of his mission. This time he would not fail his Prince.

            Nike glanced back at the terrans; a worried frown marred her brow.

            "What?" Eros asked as they darted around a mountainside.

"I don't trust Endymion," Nike said shortly.

As Eros' eyes locked on the first hurdle, she drew her crystal sword.  "I wouldn't trust him with his own grandmother, but he's all we've got to protect the Princess."  She glanced at Nike.  "Will this affect your performance?" 

Nike shook her head. "I'll be alright," she assured her.

Eros nodded.  When she looked forward again, the vengeful force of cruel justice had replaced the concerned leader. "Jupiter, Mercury, with me," she snapped tersely. "Moon, fall back and watch our back. If anything gets past us, collapse that tunnel and move to Beta."

Bunny summoned her tier and held it ready.

Not looking back, the other three Senshi charged ahead and ran into a welcoming party. 

"_Aqua Rhapsody," Mercury shouted.  Ice flooded the entrance, washing over every stone and creature and capturing them all in sheets of nearly impenetrable ice.  Just as the first cracks appeared from a few moving around in their iced prison, a ball of intense, bright red and gold energy streaked through the mouth of the tunnel. The youmas cried out as the ball exploded._

"Got them," Mercury told her commander.

Venus turned around and waved Moon down. Once the Princess and her cargo were with them, Venus led them through the tunnel.  They stopped to let Endy collapse the opening and then hurried on to the next step, the ledge.  The Senshi did not slow down; they just went over the edge of the cliff, leaving Endy and his friends to follow their suicidal path.  The Senshi demorphed in mid-drop.  Crying out in fright, Bunny clamped her hands over her eyes to ignore the totally dark pit they were falling into.

"Serenity," Venus barked, "Open your eyes, you have to see where you're landing."

Bunny did with reluctance.  Seeing the bridge come closer, she screamed in pure terror.  But she wasn't the only one, Jamie had been shrieking ever since Kris shoved him over the edge.

When they hit the bridge, Kris moved forward, putting Eros behind him. "Nephrite," he ordered, "Protect the Prince and Princess.  Jadeite, guard the rear.  Zoisite, you're with me. Let's run, people."

Eros and the others fell back to guard their Princess.  Leading the charge of the bridge, Kunzite and Zoisite met some resistance. The two warriors savagely tore their way through the ten youmas blocking their path. Once over the bridge, the Senshi morphed and took the lead once again.

Making quick time, they reached Athena's stairs in less than thirty minutes and stopped at the base.  While Athena and Nike went up to check out the entryway, Eros stayed behind to confer with Kunzite.  She gave Athena's old Mercury computer to Zoisite.  It contained Eros' backup plan and escape route, in case the situation got out of hand. 

"Eros," Bunny called after her as the Venusian flew up to join Mercury and Jupiter, "Be safe. All of you."

                                                         *******

"They have arrived."

Metallia/Beryl peered into the depths of her crystal ball.  A slow smile stretched her thin, bloodless lips in a parody of smile. "Ah, so they have," she purred.  "Queen Serenity's pitiful little Senshi. They shall meet the same fate as they did on Silver Millennium."

"Don't underestimate the Senshi, Metallia," her visitor warned. "Luna failed to suppress their powers before she was killed by Ares." She moved further into the shadows, her cowled face fixed on something only she could see.

"Tis no matter," the demon said flippantly. Her entire aura reeked of confidence. "They are so few in number. My loyal followers will dispatch them easily.  For they are but weak, helpless little girls."

The robed figure shook her head and chuckled. "Vanity is your greatest weakness."

Stinging under the rebuke, the demon hissed.  "And doubt is yours." 

Dark, burnt raisin-colored eyes promised suffering to the malevolent creature for her insubordination. Metallia shrank back into her crude throne and focused her attention on the images in her crystal.  She did not like what she was seeing.  "Where is Endymion?" she demanded with a childish pout. "Where is our betrothed?"

"He is here," the stranger assured her. "Currently he stands with the Princess of Silver Millennium."

"I thought you said he was here," Metallia whined.

"And he is."

"But Serenity—"  Her voice mirrored her confusion.

"She is also here."  She looked out at the demons milling about on the floor and grimaced. "You do recall the conversation we had when I informed you of our plan to make the Princess into the Senshi of the Moon?"

"Somewhat," she said almost dreamily, dividing her concentration with the hope of locating Endymion.  She wanted him beside her when she finally destroyed Queen Serenity's followers.  More than that, she wanted the thieving little moon guttersnipe to witness her victory over that ancient kingdom and her claiming Terra and Endymion as her own.  Metallia cackled viciously.  Caught up in fantasies of revenge and destruction, her control slipped and Beryl awoke just a bit, giving Metallia's visitor an unwelcome jolt of surprise. 

The robed person wore a look of revulsion upon her face.  Yellow eyes turned a sickly, pea soup green as Beryl's awareness emerged once more.  The girl/woman reached out towards the disgusted watcher. Fear and pain mingled with perverted lust and greed in Beryl's eyes. 

"_Help…I cannot sense him…_me_."  The two spoke in a disjointed voice. "You lied…_Please_…to me…__Please!!  I will not…_Help me_…tolerate your lies…_Please_."  Then, Metallia was back in control._

Her guest turned her back on Metallia in shame. She thought Beryl was dead, not knowing that Metallia had kept the girl alive all this time. 

"Beryl is still alive?" she gagged. The implications were too staggering for her to comprehend. What had that fool done?

Metallia cackled in delight. "Oh, did the poppet frighten you?"

The woman whirled on her, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.  "You were supposed to devour her soul once you possessed her body, you fool.  What have you done, Metallia?"

The demon was still laughing because her great secret was out. "Oh, come now. I kept the child in an endless nightmare for millennia.  She has been a source of great entertainment to me through this unbearable exile."

The next moment, Metallia was picking herself up from the floor.  The youmas turned their yellow eyes on the tall, cloaked woman who stood over their Queen with a large glowing staff aimed at her bony face. 

"Defeat the Senshi," the woman said in a deadly tone, "Kill the Princesses of the Solar System and I will reward you with your heart's desires."  She stepped back and let the demon rise.  "Do you understand me, Metallia? Do not attempt to toy with the Senshi or the Prince's Guardians. Kill them as soon as they are in your presence."

"I will not allow any harm to come to Endymion," she declared stubbornly.

"Endymion is very powerful, Metallia," the woman told her. "He has become one with Terra and will not be easily manipulated into giving up his throne."

"He will surrender to me," Metallia boasted. "Once Serenity is out of the way, Endymion will love me again and he will do all I bid of him to make me happy."

"Are you so certain?"

She bristled indignantly. "I am very sure."

"Endymion will never allow you to harm his Princess. He will sacrifice himself for her again and again. But for you, he will offer his sword in your belly and rip out your heart at his first chance. And in this form, your heart is within Beryl's. Are you sure you want to take that risk for him?"

"That will not happen." Metallia pushed herself up.  Youmas reached out to her but she hissed furious warnings at them.  They drew back into the shadows and away from the Dark Queen's wrath. "I will have Endymion," she bellowed, "And I will rule this planet as its Queen. No one, not even Serenity's Senshi, will deny me this."

Her guest was not impressed by her theatrics. What was happening outside proved how wrong the Dark Queen was. The Senshi had penetrated the outer walls of Metallia's fortress. It was only a matter of time before they invaded the keep itself.

It was the beginning to the end of the Dark Kingdom.  Metallia's barriers were breached, her armies lay in ruins and chaos reigned outside her castle. Brilliant colors lit up the darkness in dazzling displays that could rival any man-created fireworks.  With their savagely controlled raw power, the three legendary warriors wreaked death and carnage on their path to Beryl. Behind them lay a ghastly testament to the past; the brutal efficiency of the Senshi had set them apart from all others.  The decimated creatures fell like cropped wheat beneath the onslaught of their relentless attacks.  Those who dared to stand before them suffered.

Youmas ran screaming from the terrible strength of the three Senshi. Lightning crashed down and spears of ice rained on the youmas, impaling any unfortunate creature out in the open. Still, there was no use in hiding; little golden hearts littered every available inch of ground like land mines with exploding shrapnel.  False steps left hundreds of the creatures down and wanting the deadly ice or lightning to finish them off.  

A razor sharp, golden chain danced wickedly across the field, ripping out chunks of flesh, while a storm of rose petals and oak leaves electrocuted all it touched.  Falling back, youmas called to their all powerful and dreaded Queen to smite the infidels but their Great Queen was silent.  The creatures threw vile curses at their enemies, slandering the name of the White Queen and her low Senshi.  But they only enraged the already furious warriors.  The attacks worsened, driving the monsters against the castle wall.  When youmas finally begged for mercy, the three Imperial Senshi of the Silver Alliance showed none.

A loud explosion shook the stairs, loosening the earth above them.  Bunny screamed.  Endy grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Kunz, it's time for us to get the hell out of here," he shouted.

"You heard him. Let's get out of here."  Kunzite pushed Endy behind him and started up the stairs. 

The Dark Castle shuddered violently. The force of the next explosion was like a good-sized earthquake and it slammed repeatedly against the castle's walls.  Metallia glared at the doors of her throne room as if they were cause of the disturbance. The rhythmic pounding continued for ten minutes and then there was silence.

The shrouded woman in the corner felt the anticipation in the air. Every creature melted as far back in the shadows as they could, but they weren't quick enough to escape Metallia's rage.

"You dare to run from our enemy!" Her voice echoed throughout the cavernous pit.  "You are not fit to kneel at our feet."  The creatures growled and hissed as they slithered into the dim light. "Go forth, my children, and bring me the Senshi's heads."

The creatures moved as one slithering body with a multitude of eyes to do the Dark Queen's bidding.

The strange woman came forward when Metallia was too preoccupied with the visions in her crystal to notice her.

"Do not fail us, Metallia." 

"What, you can't stay?" Metallia purred mockingly.  "Afraid that your Queen will find out about you before you move against her?"

The hard look in her eyes warned Metallia off and the demon cowered back. "Don't tempt me, for I am more powerful than those three out there. I can kill you, Metallia, and I can keep doing so for eternity," she told her. "Do as you are told and you will receive all that you asked for."  She stepped back into the shadows and then was gone.

Metallia threw a bolt of energy where the woman last stood and screamed. "Damn you for threatening me," she hissed menacingly. "You are nothing but a worm; you forget that you are a servant to the Great Queen, just as you were to Serenity."

                                              *******

Queen Serenity looked at the rising Terra in the Lunar sky. It was almost time. 

Hermes knelt beside Persephone as Ares healed her injures. The Senshi were winning the war, but they had yet to face Beryl.

"You see it, too?" Ares asked him.

Hermes nodded. "We need to tell the Queen," he said in a low voice. 

Ares looked over his shoulder at the small, fairy-like woman. "It will only confirm her worst fears."

"She needs to know," Hermes insisted. "She has to stop her."

The giant king shook his head. "Not now.  Half of Serenity's heart is on Terra and we can't afford for her to be distracted. No matter the cost."

"But this is treason," Hermes tried desperately to stress the severity of the matter.

Ares looked at him sadly. "I know, but this is the way it must be, my friend." He stood up and turned to face his queen's back. "This is the end."

Endy and his guards entered the courtyard and found only a crater.

"Shit," Zoisite cried in shock. "What the hell did they do?"

It was plainly obvious as to what Venus, Jupiter and Mercury had done; it was just… well, the fact that they had done it alone.  Endy knew he was being cheated out of his victory, but damn if he wasn't impressed by the results.

"I wonder what this black stuff is?" Jadeite poked at a puddle of slimy goo with a shinbone.

Bunny glanced back at him and said nonchalantly, "Fried youma."

"My first guess was raw liver that's been dipped in tar," he commented before tossing the bone over his shoulder. "Looks like the Senshi took out all of Beryl's outdoor pets."

"And they have moved to the ones inside," Kunzite noted.

            They all looked at the black, blasted castle. The doors were splintered from their hinges.  Two youmas lay at the base of the stairs with large splinters of wood protruding from their chest and backs. 

            "I guess those two were the lucky ones," Mike said.

 Looking at the courtyard, those were the only ones left intact and not burnt to a crisp or smashed to bits after being frozen.  Chunks of Beryl's minions were strewn about with shattered bits of melting ice with black goo leaking from them. Getting a piece of wood to the back had to have been better than that.

            An explosion from somewhere inside drew the group's attention once more to the castle.  A sizeable part of the castle wall blew out. 

"Duck," Bunny cried as she crouched down low. The rubble flew over their heads and crashed into the far wall.  Bunny peeked over Endy's shoulder just in time to see a group of youmas spilling from the hole.  In their haste, none of the creatures were thinking about the front door, they just wanted to escape the horrors inside the castle but they still met their doom in the courtyard.

            Bunny lowered her tier as the final grain of fine, powdery dust floated to the ground.  Endy and others stared at the dust that had been creatures a second ago and then at the Lunar Princess who was dimming her battle aura. The silver orb in her tier, which Endy had assumed to be mere ornamentation, was pulsating with a soft light in response to her. 

            Athena Diana appeared at the entrance in time to see her Princess take out the pack she had been chasing. "Thanks, Sere, I thought for a moment those things had gotten away," she called cheerfully.

"Athena, you are looking a bit natty." Kunzite drawled sarcastically. 

Athena looked down at herself and shrugged carelessly. Her right leg was covered in black blood and her face and torso were also streaked. "You can't have this much fun without getting dirty.  She looked down at the pile of dust and then at her Princess. "The palace has been cleared, your Highness," she announced with a wolfish grin. "You may enter now."

            Bunny nodded, but she was in no real hurry to walk through that door.  She had no reason to be afraid.  Yet, the woman who had destroyed her world was within those walls.  "Endymion," she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting everything she felt. "Hold my hand, please?" 

            Understanding, Endy took her offered hand and laced their fingers together. "I will always be with you, Serenity."

            Metallia waited alone in the bowels of her throne room, for she had sent out all of her followers to destroy the Senshi, only to have the Senshi annihilate them.  The Dark Kingdom had fallen, but she remained.  She would not surrender; she had defeated the Senshi before and she was going to do it again.  This was _her_ universe, not Serenity's.  She would not be denied her place.

"You hear, crone!" she screamed at the ceiling.  "I defeated your warriors and brought the Great Gods of Terra and the Solar System to their knees once before. And I shall do so again. You will not defeat me, Serenity.  Never!"

                                                            *******

Queen Serenity opened her eyes.  "It is time."  She held her crescent moon staff to the sky; her flowered crystal began to glow as she summoned all the energy of her sleeping world to her heart. "Serenity," her heart called out to her daughter. "Together, we will reclaim our Kingdom."

Bunny gasped as she felt a tug on her heart.

            "Serenity," Endy cried worriedly.

            "My mother," she said; her voice had a far off ring. "She calls to me."

            Endy stared at her oddly.  He turned to ask the other Senshi what she meant but they were staring off dreamily as well.

            After a long, uncomfortable silence for the terrans, Eros filled them in, once the euphoric feelings wore off.  Endy was not pleased; the Queen was free and she had succeeded in taking Mars and Saturn with her, along with the Kings of Mercury and Mars. Well, six Senshi were still on his planet, as well as Queen Serenity's daughter, and Endy was not letting them leave until he got what he wanted.

"We need to get on with this," Eros said as she drew both her swords. "Merc, stay with the Princess.  Nike, you take the rear and I got point."

"Excuse me, Eros."  Kunzite stepped past her.  "This is our show now.  He turned to his soldiers.  "Two things. Don't let anything get to our Prince and don't die."

            "Short and sweet. Just the way we like it," Nephrite said with a bloodthirsty grin.

            Nike snorted, "What's going to get him?  His own shadow?"

"Hey, you might have missed something," he told her.  Her green eyes narrowed and Neph took a step back. "Or not," he squeaked.

"That's sad," Jade said to Zoisite, "I don't think they've said three words to each other prior to today and she already has him whipped."

"If I had the time, I would give him a proper eulogy," Zoisite joked. "In Memory of Noel Michael Forrester's lost manhood and freedom."

Nephrite started to respond to the pair's quips but was spared the pleasure by Athena Diana. 

"You both wish someone of the opposite sex would give you the time of day," she said with derision. "Jadeite, with your sophomoric humor and childish antics, what woman in her right mind would want to spend one minute, much less a lifetime with you? And Zoisite, dear _sweet_ Zoisite."  She batted her eyelashes at him. "I emphasize the word, fair General."

"What the hell?" Zoisite was incensed. "Sweetheart, don't question my sexual preferences.  My only problem is that I fancy alien princesses, particularly those of the Mercurian variety."

"Well, we can get you over that little problem," she told him.

"People, please. Let's concentrate," Kunzite growled.

"Athena, save it for later. Right now, Senshi," Eros snapped.  She had enough of the games and was more than ready to see this end.  "Let's get to work."

            Without a word, the Senshi moved into position and followed their leader at a dead run through the winding corridors and vaulted antechambers until they reached their final destination.  The terrans came panting behind them. 

            Endy glared at Eros and was ready to make his displeasure felt, but he stopped cold when he felt a familiar and unwanted presence in the air.  He sniffed and a gold fire lit up his dark eyes. 

"Beryl," he spat the name.  His right hand sought his sword.

            "Stand back."  Kunzite grabbed Bunny around the waist and pulled her out of harm's way as Endy strode past the quickly moving Senshi to the solid-looking doors. Endy raised his right leg and kicked once.  The doors fell inward.  He walked inside before the others could follow and stopped in the center of the room.

Metallia was stunned. She had sealed those doors with a magical shield protecting the entirety but Endymion had walked right through it as if it was nothing but air.

"You dim-witted little shrew, you can't turn my own planet against me, even if you've been rotting in the bowels of hell," he said contemptuously. 

"How dare you!" she shrieked, "I am the Queen."

             "You're the Queen of Delusions, you filthy crack whore," he retorted.  He sniffed the air and made a gagging nose. "God, when was the last time you had a bath, woman?  It smells like ass and animals in here. Phew, crack a window or something, shit, damn.  That's more than unwashed bodies in the air.  I smell some straight up fish and it ain't right.  Chick, you need FDS or some Always wet wipes or something because you're ripe."  He sniffed again and then covered his nose.  "This must be what a thousand year old mummy smells like once the lid has been popped." He fanned the air in his face. "God, Erebus smells better after chasing skunks." 

            Metallia was speechless. She honestly did not know what he was talking about. Then she heard the snickering as the laughing blond young man fell to his knees.  She was the greatest enemy of the solar system; she made planets tremble just by mentioning her name and…

            "That was a good one, Endy," Jadeite howled.

            These pitiful fools were laughing at her?

            But Endy was no longer joking. The way he was watching Beryl was that of a predator seconds before it made the kill.  Endy brought his golden crystal forward; his countenance was cold and ominous as he said menacingly "The time has come for you to die, Beryl." Before he had finished talking, Endy had begun his attack.

            Metallia matched it, but the force behind the Golden Crystal was stronger than she anticipated.  This body did not possess the necessary strength and energy to face Endymion. He was stronger than she had ever realized.  To survive, she had to abandon this body. 

            The air around the throne room shifted as the dark, rotten presence of evil permeating everything suddenly lifted. Almost simultaneously, the four Senshi turned to Beryl. A dense, dark shadow briefly loomed over Beryl's gaunt form and quickly floated away through the cragged ceiling.  While Bunny shouted for Endy to stop, Nike was already rushing forward. Athena threw a wall of ice between the now defenseless Beryl and the attack that was going to end her life. Bright, warm golden power collided with the ice wall, exploding it. Nike tackled Beryl to the ground and shielded her body with her own to protect her from the shards.  

There was cackling from above.  Eros drew her sword and Athena Diana notched two arrows to her bow.  Both looked to the sky and waited.

"Endymion," Bunny crashed into him to stop his next attack. 

Nike started to move, but Beryl caught her collar with her skeletal hands. "Save me," Beryl begged. Her voice was dry and reedy, but the desperation could not be missed. "Please."

Eros had heard the plea. "Do it!" she roared, sparing a glance at her Senshi. As her eyes met Nike's, the Joven warrior nodded and looked down at the helpless little girl with terrified green eyes trapped in the grown woman below her. 

"Shh, little one," she said softly.  "And close your eyes."  She smoothed back Beryl's hair from her face. "You will never have to suffer again," she promised.  Nike laid a firm hand on top of Beryl's head and twisted it sharply. 

            Neither Endy nor his guardians heard any of that; they just saw the Senshi interfere with Endy's victory and Eros giving Nike the order to kill Beryl.  Endy was in a rage. The Senshi had messed with his plans for the last time. He was not going to stand for—

"Athena," Eros barked, "Where is she?" 

"She's out of the castle and rising to surface," Mercury reported, "We need to hurry, the Queen is in the palace."

"Eros—" Endy yelled. 

            The golden Senshi ignored him, walking over to where Nike stood over Beryl. She looked down at the sad figure and steeled her heart for what she had to do.  "I will take care of this," she told Nike. "You and Athena make sure that the Princess and Prince find Metallia.  She's what we want."  She dropped down beside the corpse and said a brief prayer over her.

"What is she doing?" Endy demanded as Nike rejoined them. "And why did you interfere?  Damn it, Jupiter, I want some damned answers right now."

            Grim faced, Nike only took his arm and turned him away. "We need to stop Metallia before she embeds herself into—"

They heard a sharp gasp.  Nike looked to where Bunny stood with Athena Diana. Athena had wrapped her arms about her friend and was trying to pull her away from the horrible sight. 

Endy looked from her to Eros and everything fell into place. "Beryl…?"  He clamped a hand to his mouth, his own eyes widening in horror. "She was…"  He turned to his brother.  "Kris, what is she..."

"Get them out of here," Eros ordered. Kunzite helped Nike escort his brother out of the palace.  Zoisite carried Bunny with Athena close beside her.

            Jadeite stayed with Eros. No one should perform such a task alone.

"Beryl is dead," Hermes said flatly.

"That poor, lost child." Ares raised his eyes to the white domed palace that once more graced the lunar surface. "Ananke will pay for her crimes."

They reached the surface roughly at the same time as Metallia.

Endy recovered enough to focus on the situation at hand.  Bunny was still a bit shaken; yet she managed to put it in perspective. But she could not forget the terrified plea from Beryl.  She doubted if she ever would.

"Metallia at five o'clock," Athena's warning shook them all from unsettling thoughts. 

"What is it doing?" Kunzite asked her.

Athena stared critically down at the humongous dark cloud hovering over the frozen landscape. "It looks as if Metallia is trying to immerse herself into the planet."  She frowned, puzzled. "But she can't get through the ice, it's too dense.  Still, she should have been able to get through it—Holy Athena, is the ice fighting her?"  She whirled sharply to look at Endy. 

The Prince of Terra's attention was fixed on their enemy. His eyes showed his concentration and his tensed body revealed his effort to protect his planet.

Kunzite glanced at his brother and started to snap orders.  Nike and Athena joined the terrans after Bunny urged them go. When her guardians left to engage their great enemy, Bunny went to Endymion's side. 

In all this time, he had not said a word. A faint golden nimbus surrounded Endy as he channeled his power into the planet. He looked so alone at that moment, alone and defiant.  He would do this alone, even at the risk of his own life, to save his people and his world. Bunny understood since she would do the same in a heartbeat. To spare one innocent person, she would gladly die a thousand deaths or fight a thousand battles. It was why she chose to become Sailor Moon again. 

Wordlessly, Bunny took Endymion's left hand with her smaller right one.  A jolt of power rushed straight through her like a wild electric current. Bunny cried out and tried to pull her hand free, but Endy tightened his hold on her.

"I need you, Serenity," he spoke directly into her mind. 

Her mind raced, along with her pulse. Magic was flowing to her and coming out of her. Endymion was doing this to her, drawing on her Silver Crystal and feeding her the power of his Golden Crystal. It was too much for her to handle.  She screamed out in pain as her knees buckled beneath the onslaught of their combined power.

"Serenity!" Eros appeared in the sky above them with Jadeite behind her.

Metallia heard the cry. Her false eyes found the Prince of Terra holding the hand of the kneeling Princess of the Moon and she roared. The sky and the ground shook from her rage as she tried to advance towards them.

A barrier of whitish-gold energy held the demon in place. The force of his power blazed about Kunzite as he battled with the creature. Nephrite and Zoisite were pushing her away from the surface but Metallia would not be denied.

"Even as she lay dying, the twit would not let you go!" she roared. 

"Endymion," Bunny cried.

"What will it take?" Metallia went on. "I was your lover, but she came and you tossed me aside. I offered you power at my side and you rejected me to be her consort!  I destroyed her world and she returned from the dead to take you from me. What will it take, Endymion, for you to be free of that Lunar witch's spell?"

"How about you going to hell?" he said darkly.

Metallia flinched.  She lashed out at the guardians and Senshi, scattering them like leaves.  Looming over the Prince and Princess, her false eyes were malicious.

"You petty princeling, you dare to deny me," she hissed. "I offer you a place at my side as my consort. I offer you protection from my master and more power than you could possibly dream of."

"I don't need you," Endy shot back contemptuously. "I am my own ruler and I don't need your protection from a ghost.  Beryl's dead, bitch."

Metallia laughed or made a sound that was close to it.  "You think Beryl ruled? You fool, she was a skin sack. My master is the most powerful in all of the cosmos, which is more powerful than you or your pitiful Princess and her mother.  And you will meet my master soon, my love. Very soon."

Endy smiled cruelly. "If and when I do meet your so-called master, Metallia, you won't be there," he smirked. "Now, I'm through chatting, it's time for you to say bye-bye."  He helped Bunny to her feet.  Silver energy mixed with touches of gold swirled restlessly around the Princess. "Serenity, if you will do honors, my dear."

As Bunny raised her Eternal Tier to the sky, the light from the sun and the moon filled her, strengthening her and healing her.  She could feel the great power of her mother reaching far beyond their world to Terra and the magic of her Senshi as they gave their power to her willingly. Endymion's warm touch on the back of her neck reminded her of the love they once shared and the deep spiritual connection that tied their destinies together once again. His power mingled with hers in a dazzling play of light and magic. Metallia now realized what was going on and how she had fallen for the ploy.  She knew too late that she was betrayed all along.

She cursed them all, from her master to her love.  She cursed them.  Her attention returned to the source of her pain, the reason she been sent to die in this place. Serenity would not live another day.  Moving to strike out at the glowing Princess, she raised her gigantic claws high with dark magic flowing from them. If she could not have her victory, she would make sure the universe suffered a grievous loss.  She brought her claws down fast. 

At that same moment, Bunny opened her eyes and sang out. "_Cosmic Power_." 

Metallia was not unprepared. She lashed out with her own attack and the two powers clashed.

            Darkness overwhelmed the light, but only for a moment. Endy focused the bulk of the power he had taken from Bunny, combined with his own and used it to strike out at Metallia's heart.  Metallia was unable to retaliate.  The Princess was relentless; the assault from Endymion was merciless. Against them both, Metallia was helpless and defenseless. They overwhelmed her in a tidal wave of meshed silver and gold.  It washed over and around her until she was filled with the warm, pulsating energy of three powers.

            "Get back, you demon," Endy roared, "This sacred light will burn you to dust."

            The demon screamed as the power coalesced around her.  With a final cry, Metallia evaporated. 

               "Everyone, get down!" Kris dove into Eros and wrapped a shield over them. The area around them erupted in a series of earthquakes that rocked the polar cap and knocked down a few glaciers. 

            After it was over and the earth had stopped shaking, the seven warriors hurried to their leaders. When they reached them, Endy was pushing off a chunk of ice.  Kris nimbly leapt over a sheet of ice and rushed to help out his brother. Eros and Nike were pitching in. With a shout, Endy pushed the last of the ice away.  Reaching down, he pulled up a now white-haired Sailor Moon.

"Serenity," the Queen raised her wet face to the column of Silver Imperial Crystal. "We are free, _ma cheríe."_

            A scouting party found them a short while later.  Endy nudged the sleeping little Princess in his arms.  She blinked a few times, yawned and stretched.  

Nike, Mike and Jamie returned from their demolition run. The Dark Kingdom's castle had been brought down and the two terran Guardians sealed the last of the wormholes leading into their world. 

Athena and Troy healed the fissure in the Polar Cap while Kris stabilized the fault lines.  Throughout their work, Endy kept the oceans and seas calm to keep tidal waves from washing out major coastlines around the globe.  All this had been accomplished during her nap.

"So you are finally awake?" Endy teased her gently.

She looked out at the barren landscape, gray eyes caressing the world that she had been reborn on, but it was not home. 

"Bunny," Endy caught her chin with his fingertips and turned her face towards him.  He looked deep into her eyes and smiled down at her. "Thanks."

Without a word, she leaned forward and tenderly touched her lips to his. When she drew back, she noted, with some pride, the stunned look on his face.  Cheekily smiling, she said, "You're welcome, Endy." 

"Whoo-hoo!" Jamie hooted. "Go, Endy. It's your birthday."

Endy turned away from the girl cradled in his arms to glare at his so-called best friends. Jamie was singing his little ditty and dancing. Troy and Mike were giving him thumbs up.  The stoic Kris had even joined in the harassment of his brother. With his arms crossed over his armored chest and badass sunglass, Endy could not miss the "Gotcha!" smirk on his brother's face.

Not knowing who to address first, Endy chose the easiest mark. "You know, James, the irony of that statement is its truth.  It _is my birthday and a kiss from a beautiful princess is the best gift I could want."_

Jamie stopped dancing around and turned to Kris for confirmation.  The silver-haired youth nodded and Jamie swore. 

"Damn it, Endy, can't you just accept a ribbing?" he demanded sullenly.

He grinned, "From a loser like you? Never."

   "You know, some days I wonder why I'm even friends with you, man." Jamie pouted.  Then, an unholy light appeared in his eyes. "Hey, Endy, you know I saw your girlfriend's panties—"

The amusement died on Endy's face.  In the next second, Bunny had landed on her butt in the snowy ground and Endy was after Jamie.

"Get back here, pervert!" he hollered. "I'm going to kick your ass when I catch you." 

"Now that's sad."  Eros stepped past Kris and helped her Princess out of the snow. "He dumped the woman he loves into the snow to go beat down another guy." 

    Soon after that, the main bulk of the terran forces arrived with Terran and Artemis at the helm.  Terran called out to them.  As soon as his hovercraft came to a halt, he jumped down from the deck of the hovercraft and rushed over to the young men now coming to him.

 Artemis watched his partner's lack of composure and discipline with a hint of distaste but a huge smile broke out on his face as he started to wave at his favorite band of heroes.

"Girls," he hollered just loudly as Terran and showed just as much restraint, too. "Eros, Nike, Athena!"  He leapt down with practiced ease and was swamped in a sea of wings and limbs.  He laughed in real joy as he was embraced and kissed profusely by the female warriors. "You three were magnificent," he praised.

Eros wrapped her arms about his waist and hugged him tight. "And we owe it all to our magnificent teacher."  She reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

            Princess Serenity watched the happy reunion between her Senshi and their teacher with a slight smile on her lips. It was over. Finally, it was over and she and her kingdom were free.  She closed her eyes and, with a thought, her fuku melted into a soft gossamer gown of white and silver lace.  She turned to Endymion and curtsied; her Senshi moved behind her and waited.

Endymion waited for—He did not know what he was waiting for.  He looked at the Princess expectantly and Serenity smiled at him.

"Bye, Endy."  She winked at him and then she and her Senshi were gone.

"Damn it," Endy shouted. "Where the hell did they go?"

In the deepest recesses far below the Moon Palace, a solitary Senshi watched and waited.  The chains of destiny were broken and a new world was emerging.  She did not have time to save it all, but she could grasp one critical part. How ironic that statement was, when one considered who she was.

            She summoned her staff, the giant key shaped rod with a glowing garnet ball resting in its enclosure.  Rapping it on the marble floor once, she summoned a portal. She heard voices in the catacombs that led to her station beneath the Silver Palace. They were coming now, but it was too late.

            Pluto stepped inside and the gate disappeared.  The Gates of Time were sealed.

The End 

Oh, my God, the rewrite is over!

I have to say this was most defiantly better the second time around. 

I'm going to start on the rewrite of Book Two ASAP as well complete the third one.

I have to give thanks to all of you guys for reading this and reviewing and I have to give special thanks to those who read the original version and came back of this.

And special thanks to Amethyst Serenity who fixed all the grammar mistakes and the spelling and everything else. Thanks for Rambo, Ames.

And to give you guys a piece of nostalgia so to speak.

Special Hellos and Thank Yous to:

Wreath of Roses, Baby Sphinx, TheMoonMaiden (all one word.), Amara Tenuo, Solar Knight, Cosmicqueen, Pika-ki, Hoshi Tamamushiirono, Mousas, Siera-Serenity, KD, and Anon.

Thank you all and everyone who has read this series. 

Look for the rewrite of Book Two.

Oh, yeah, review people. I like those things.


End file.
